Breathe
by jessica619
Summary: Dean & Izzy are back, but so is a key person from the last story. Will they be able to get through it? *2 of 2*
1. Chapter 1

Dean watched as Abel chased Malia around the yard. They were getting ready to go swimming.

"Can we go in the pool now daddy?", Malia asked.

"I'll take care of her Dad", Abel said.

Dean nodded. Abel was twelve, but was turning thirteen in a few months. Mia was away at school and didn't come into town unless Izzy or her mom asked or more liked begged for her to come visit. Izzy was about to give birth and Mia was coming into town for the new baby.

"Hey, grill master. You're burning the food", Izzy said.

Dean turned over the meat patties and chuckled.

"Not burned, extra chrispy", Dean said.

Isabelle laughed. Her mom came out of the house with the sides and buns.

"Isa, you're about to pop. Please sit down for a bit", Catrina said.

Mrs. Celina chuckled.

"She's as stubborn as you", she said.

Catrina rolled her eyes.

"Catch me Grandma", Malia said to Trish.

Dean smiled. He never thought his mom would be here to see him become a dad. To spend time with her grandkids.

"Family, we are here", Roman called, coming around the house with a cooler.

Lola held her little sister's hand, Emma, who was three. Joe ran and jumped into the pool. Roman laughed and so did Dean.

"Don't laugh Rome. Joseph, you got everyone wet. No jumping into the pool.", Nikki said.

"Hi Mallie", Emma said, waving at Malia.

Brie and Bryan weren't far behind. Brie kissed all the women's cheeks before rubbing Isabelle's bump.

"Are Paige and Seth coming?", Brie asked.

"No, Paige is way pregnant and just doesn't feel like doing anything. Trust me, I know the feeling. I honestly didn't want to do anything now, but after the baby comes he and I are going to be super busy with that. I'm glad my mom and grandma help me out with Abel and Malia. Also Dean's mom is amazing with them.", Izzy said.

"Trust me, I know. I can't wait for Brinn to be potty trained. No more diaper changes", Brie said.

The girls laughed. Dean had handed off the grill to his grandpa, who still loved to flirt with Celina. Dean, Bryan, and Roman were in the pool with the kids.

"So does that mean you don't plan to have more Brie?", Izzy asked.

"You know, I don't know. Bryan and I have talked about it, but haven't really decided. You and Dean? Maybe one more after this one?", Brie said.

"Maybe. I'm thinking that if we do, I want to wait till this baby can walk and potty trained too.", Isabelle said.

They looked at Nikki.

"What?", she asked.

"And you? Anymore?", Brie asked her twin sister.

"Maybe one more.", Nikki said.

"Any word on when your sister is coming into town?", Brie asked.

"Probably not till after this baby is born. After everything that happened, she just wants to stay as far away from this place as possible. We have to beg her to come and visit and when she does, its only for a night and then she's gone the next morning", Izzy said.

"I don't blame her. I grew up here and even if I want to leave, I can't. Too many memories and this town gave me the love of my life. Our families are here, our kids love it.", Nikki said.

Brie nodded.

"I didn't grow up here, but I love it here. I don't know, its just peaceful", Isabelle said.

"Food's ready", Jon called.

Caterina brought a plate of food to Isabelle.

"Mom, I could have gotten it", Izzy said.

"I know, but with me here you don't need too", she said.

Brie and Nikki excused themselves, sensing Isabelle wanted to talk to her mom. She leaned over and took her mom's hand.

"I know you want to help me, but you don't have too. Just relax and enjoy your grandkids", Isabelle said.

Dean walked over with Malia in his arms. He grabbed a towel to dry her.

"I just feel terrible that you had to not only take care of Abel alone, but also Mia. You lost your dad, both of them. You lost Spencer and then Baron.", she said.

"You shouldn't, I would do it all again if I had too", Izzy said.

"I just want to take care of you Isa. Let me", her mom said.

Isabelle smiled and nodded.

"Nana", Malia said to Catrina.

"Hi my sunshine", Caterina said, sitting Malia on her lap.

Dean went behind Isabelle and kissed the top of her head.

"My mom's the same way. Let her feel like she's useful.", Dean whispered to her.

Isabelle smiled and nodded. He walked over to the food and served himself, kissing his mom's cheek before sitting beside her. They had a lot of catching up to do and Isabelle wasn't going to get in the way.

"So when do you two plan to get married? I mean, he calls you Mrs. Ambrose already. Why not make it official?", Catrina asked.

"Dean doesn't feel like its necessary, you know and I'm not going to force him. Especially with what happened in my last marriage", Isabelle said.

"You should have seen how long it took him to finally tell her he was in love with her. Then he went all crazy and broke things off. With Dean, you just have to take your time.", Nikki said.

"What's that thing people say, he's like an onion, you have to peel him a layer at a time", Brie said.

"And in Dean's case, he's a really big onion with a lot, and I mean a lot of layers", Nikki said.

Everyone laughed.

* * *

A week later, Dean had rushed Isabelle to the hospital because she was in labor. He stood rocking his new son, Austin. Isabelle was fast asleep.

"You are one cute kid", Dean whispered to his son.

Dean kissed his son.

"Look see, mommy is fast asleep. We are going to let her sleep because she brought you into this world. She worked super hard and deserves a few minutes of sleep. Yes, I know she's beautiful", Dean said.

The door to their room opened and Seth poked his head inside. He smiled and walked more into the room. He was holding his newborn daughter, Tessa.

"Hey, my mom told me you two came in as well. How's Paige?", Dean said.

"Asleep, like Isabelle. Tessa just wanted to meet her uncle Dean", Seth said.

Dean smiled and they exchanged babies.

"Oh man, you are going to have your hands full with this one. She's beautiful, Seth.", Dean said.

Seth smiled.

"Let's hope our kids turn out to be as good of friends as we are. You, Roman, and Bryan have kids the same age. Now Tessa won't be growing up alone.", Seth said.

Dean couldn't agree more.

"Any chance we can convince Rome to have one more. Maybe we can all have a kid around the same age. Let's say three years from now", Dean said.

Seth chuckled.

"If that's the case, you three need to discuss this with the women. You three aren't the ones carrying them and giving birth.", Isabelle said.

Both men looked over at her and smiled.

"Is that Tessa?", Izzy asked, sitting up.

Dean nodded and took her the baby girl.

"Hi Tessa, you are a beauty aren't you. Your dad is going to have a hard time keeping the boys away.", Izzy said.

"Don't remind me", Seth said.

"How's Paige?", Izzy asked.

"She did amazing, she's asleep right now. She told me that if they brought Tessa back to us, to bring her to you two and show her off.", Seth said.

"I was hoping you would have brought Paige with you. We do have a wedding to plan", Izzy said.

Seth was confused, but then looked down at Austin.

"Oh hell no, you stay away from my kid, Ambrose", Seth said softly to Austin.

Everyone laughed softly.

"I would be worried about Lola and Abel, they're getting to that age you know", Seth said.

"I already gave him the talk with my grandpa's help. It was awkward as hell, but he needed to hear it. The last thing we need is a bunch of pregnant teens running around and rehashing the past. No offense to our moms", Dean said.

Seth nodded.

"If you don't mind letting me take Austin to Paige real quick, I think she might want to see him", Seth said.

"Of course", Isabelle said.

Seth nodded and left the room. Dean looked a little nervous about that.

"You don't trust Seth? He's your best friend, he would never let anything happen to him", Izzy said.

"I know, I just, don't like Austin or any of our kids leaving our sight. Its terrifying. You know, the guys and I use to make fun of Roman, Kofi, and Hunter for always saying how scared they were when their kids started school or went on a field trip so that's why they had to take the day off. Its scary stuff having a kid", Dean said.

Isabelle smiled at him.

"How did you do it in your teens, our moms, its crazy", Dean said.

Isabelle lightly touched Tessa's cheek. Their room door opened and Seth wheeled in Paige, who was holding Austin. Isabelle smiled at her.

"So you wouldn't believe my surprise when Seth hands me a baby boy instead of Tessa. He is so cute by the way. So I was thinking a fall wedding.", Paige said.

Seth groaned and Isabelle laughed.

"Fall sounds good", Izzy said.

"Alright, I get it", Seth mumbled.

"According to my information, they are an hour apart", Paige said.

"They are, its destiny", Isabelle said.

Seth groaned again. Dean chuckled.

"Alright ladies, that's enough. You've both tortured the man enough", Dean said.

Dean and Seth helped Paige and Isabelle switch babies.

"Hi my baby", Isabelle said to Austin.

"When do you go home?", Paige asked.

"Hopefully tomorrow night", Isabelle said.

"Me too. Maybe if we aren't too tired we can do lunch. Dean and Seth can watch the babies for us", Paige said.

"Sounds good", Isabelle said.

* * *

Once the nurse gave the go ahead, Dean took his family home. Malia was excited to meet her little brother, so was Abel. Dean held the door open for Isabelle and Malia came running over.

"Alright bug, you need to slow down or you'll knock mommy and brother over. We don't want that", Dean said, lifting Malia into his arms.

Isabelle sat down and Dean set Malia beside her. Izzy tilted the baby so Malia could get a look at him.

"He's so cute mommy", Malia said giggling.

Abel came down and smiled. He sat on his mom's others side.

"Can I hold him?", Abel asked.

Isabelle nodded and set Austin in Abel's arms. Isabelle smiled. She had set her mind on Abel being an only child, but things had completely changed. He had a little sister and brother, then Baron and Renee were pregnant, that was another sibling for him.

"He's small", Abel said.

Isabelle nodded.

"But he'll grow. You were a little bit smaller than this when you were born. I think Malia was my big baby", Isabelle said.

Abel chuckled. Abel took his little brother's hand.

"I'm going to teach you all about baseball, Austin. We can go to the park and play", Abel said.

Dean smiled. They were a bit afraid that Malia or Abel would act out after finding out a new baby was coming. Trish and Catrina walked in with balloons and flowers.

"He looks just like you Dean when you were little.", Trish said.

Isabelle went to put the flowers in the vase. She watched as the grandmas took turns holding their new grandson. Her grandma Celina also came over, her attitude had changed completely. Turns out she was always grumpy because she was trying to keep Isabelle and Mia safe. Away from this town and out of harms way, but it didn't work.

Baron and Renee had also shown up. Baron went to stand beside Isabelle.

"If Spencer was here, he would have been weirded out by this. He probably would have told me that should have been me. You, the kids, us together", Baron said.

Isabelle nodded.

"It probably would have turned out that way if I didn't come here. This town changed it all for us", Isabelle said.

He nodded, he couldn't agree more.

"It did", Baron said.

"Do you know what you two are having yet?", Isabelle asked.

Baron smiled.

"It's a girl. Which I'm cool with, I mean, I already have my son", Baron said.

"You two are only having one?", Isabelle asked.

"We aren't sure yet, you know. We had agreed on only one, but over the few months of hearing her heartbeat and feeling her kick, we change our minds. She gets morning sickness or tired and she says no to more kids.", Baron said.

Isabelle nodded.

"Trust me, I've been there. Once she holds that baby in her arms and she starts growing, baby fever is going to hit", Isabelle said.

Baron chuckled.

"At least one more you know, I would like that", Baron said.

Isabelle nodded and patted his back.

 **-AN- Guess who is back! Yes, Dean & Izzy!**


	2. Chapter 2-Found?

A month had passed since the birth of their son. Dean was rocking him in his room. Isabelle watched him from the doorway.

"Then daddy put the fire out, saving this family's home. Are you going to be a firefighter like daddy? I can train you, you know.", Dean said.

He kissed his son's forehead.

"You are so good with our kids", Isabelle said smiling.

Dean smirked.

"I had great practice with Abel, Malia, and Mia.", Dean said.

Isabelle walked in and gently touched her son's head.

"You go back to work tomorrow", Isabelle said.

"Don't remind me. I don't want to leave this little guy yet", Dean said.

Isabelle smiled.

"I remember how terrified you were of having kids and falling in love with me. Now it just comes so easy to you", she said.

"Because I can't live without you or them. You are my world", Dean said.

Isabelle smiled and leaned over to kiss him.

"Then hold him as long as you want", Isabelle said, before walking out of the room.

Dean looked down at his son.

"I don't plan on putting you down anytime soon, so get comfy little man", Dean said.

* * *

Isabelle was getting lunch ready for Abel and Malia. She cut up apple pieces for her daughter and handed her one.

"Can I have peanut butter mommy?", Malia asked.

"You sure can baby", Isabelle said.

Her daughter's bright smile and dimples made her so adorable. Her pigtails swaying every time she moved her little head. Isabelle pulled out the peanut butter jar and placed some on a paper plate for her.

"Thank you Mama", Malia said.

"You are so welcome", Isabelle said.

Dean came down a few minutes later.

"I thought you would be holding him for another hour", Isabelle said.

"He kept wiggling. I don't think he was comfortable in my arms", Dean said.

"Probably wanted to stretch", Isabelle said.

Dean kissed his daughter's cheek and she giggled. She held out a piece of apple to him and he took a bite.

"You are too beautiful kid, stop.", Dean said.

Malia laughed and Dean kissed her nose. He lifted her off the counter and placed her on the floor. She went to the living room to watch cartoons, taking her apples and peanut butter. Dean walked over to Isabelle and wrapped his arms around her.

"Daddy's hungry too", he whispered in her ear.

Isabelle laughed and shook her head at him.

"Well, mommy can't feed you for another few weeks, sorry", Isabelle said.

"I wasn't talking about sex, I really am hungry", Dean said.

Isabelle raised a brow at him and he smirked.

"Ok, yes, I was talking about sex and I'm hungry", Dean said.

Isabelle couldn't help but laugh.

"How long will you be gone?", Isabelle asked as she made him a sandwich.

"Two weeks", he sighed.

Abel came in and dropped his backpack on the floor.

"Hey, what have we told you about that. Put it away Abel", Dean said.

"Sorry", Abel called back, before going over to his bag and putting it in the closet.

"Hungry Ab?", Isabelle asked.

"Yes", Abel said, grabbing a drink from the fridge.

Malia ran in and hugged her brother's legs.

"Ab, you're home", she squealed excitedly.

He lifted his little sister onto his shoulders and walked into the living room. Isabelle set down Dean's sandwich and then Abel's across from Dean.

"Ab, come and eat", Isabelle called.

Abel sat across from Dean.

"How was school kid?", Dean asked.

"We have a field trip to the aquarium in two weeks. I have the slip in my bag. Can I go?", Abel said.

"I say yes. Babe?", Dean said, looking at Isabelle.

"I don't see why not", she said.

She looked into the living room and changed it from cartoons to the news. Malia was busy eating with her dad and brother. Isabelle was making her own sandwich when she saw the headline at the bottom of the reporter.

" _ **Marines found alive after five years of being captured and tortured"**_

Isabelle stopped what she was doing and went to the living room. She turned up the volume. Dean noticed and joined her.

" _ **We do not have a list of the Marines yet, but they will be releasing them soon. I was just told. They want to call the families first before releasing them to the public"**_

The news woman said.

"What are you thinking baby?", Dean asked.

She looked at Dean.

"Give me my phone please", she said.

Dean did. Before she could call Baron, he called her.

"B", she said.

"Did you see the news. They named the region from where these men were taken. Spencer", Baron said.

"The explosion", Isabelle said.

"They never found his body Izzy. No traces of him", Baron said.

"We don't say anything to Abel until they either call or release the names", Isabelle said.

"Agreed", Baron said.

"I love you B. We're here for you", Isabelle said.

"Love you too Izzy", Baron said.

She hung up with him and looked down at her phone.

"Do I get a say in this?", Dean asked.

"No", Isabelle said quickly.

"No?", Dean said.

She looked at him and saw the hurt look on his face. She stood and placed her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry, it's a reflex. When it comes to Spencer and Baron, you know. I'm sorry", she said.

He nodded.

"He's my son too, Iz. I agree with you though. Don't say anything to him till you know for sure that Spencer could be one of those men. You don't want to get his hopes up", Dean said.

Isabelle nodded.

"I love you", she said.

"More or less than Baron?", Dean asked.

"What?", she asked.

"You told Baron you loved him", Dean said.

She hadn't realized it.

"He's been in my life a long time, you know this. I don't love him in the way you think. He's the father of my son, my best friend.", Isabelle said.

"I know, doesn't mean I like hearing it. Just remember, I'm the father of your kids too and you're my best friend", Dean said.

"Yes, of course baby. I could never forget that and if, god forbid something happens between us, I will always love you and care for you. I would want nothing but the best for you", she said.

He nodded.

"Same, although I don't see myself ever letting you go", he said.

She smiled.

"You aren't going to tell me you love me?", she asked.

"Woman, you know damn well how much I love you.", he said.

She smiled and kissed him.

"I just like hearing you say it. Who knows, you might suddenly stop", she said.

"I learned from my mistakes beautiful. Never again will I leave your side without saying it", he said.

She kissed him again. He pulled away.

"Lets get married. Pick any month you want, any day, any year. No, not year. Within the next few months.", Dean said.

"You didn't even ask me", she said pouting.

He bit her bottom lip.

"Love of my life, will you marry me?", he asked.

She smiled and nudged her nose against his.

"Yes", she said.

He kissed her.

"Wait here", he said.

He ran upstairs and then came down a few minutes later. He opened the box and showed her the ring.

"Roman and Nikki helped me", he said.

"Its beautiful", she said.

He took it out of the box and placed it on her finger. She smiled while looking at it.

"Nikki did such a good job", Isabelle said.

"How did you know she picked it?", he asked.

"Its big and shiny", she said.

He chuckled. She kissed him.

"I love it baby", she said.

"I'm glad, doll face", he replied.

They were going to kiss again, but her phone started ringing. They both looked at it.

"Answer it", Dean said.

She reached for it and answered.

"Hello", she said.


	3. Chapter 3-Thirty

"Hello", Izzy answered.

"Hi Isabelle, just wanted to see if by chance, you saw the news", Baron's mom said.

Izzy looked at Dean and mouthed Baron's mom. He nodded and went back to the kitchen with the kids.

"Yes I did Mrs. Corbin. Baron called me a few minutes ago as well. We won't know who those men are till someone calls", Izzy said.

She heard their mom sigh. This must be really hard for them as well.

"You were his last contact Izzy, they will call you first", she said.

Izzy didn't want to hear that. She didn't know how she would react if they ever call.

"Will you call us when they do Izzy?", his mom asked.

"Oh, yes of course I will", she said.

"Thank you sweetheart", his mom said.

She hung up and set her phone down. She locked her hands together and took a deep breath. So much has changed. Would he be able to adjust to this new living situation. The last time he was here, she was living with Baron.

"Hey", Dean said, tapping her shoulder.

She jumped and placed her hand against her heart.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Are you ok?", he asked.

"No, its. I was just thinking about something is all. I'm fine though.", Izzy said.

He nodded.

"I want him to be alive, Dean", she said softly.

He sat beside her and took her hand.

"I don't know him, but, I want him to be alive too. For his brother, his parents, and for Abel.", Dean said.

Isabelle nodded.

"You two also have some unfinished business together, well, you two and Baron", Dean said.

"If he is alive, I can't drop that on him right away. It would be too much", Izzy said.

"You also can't put it off anymore", Dean said.

Izzy nodded. The front door opened and Mia walked in with some guy. Dean stood and looked from Mia to the guy.

"Hey brother", Mia said, hugging a confused Dean.

She walked over to Izzy and hugged her sister.

"Aunt Mia", Malia said, running in from the kitchen.

Abel followed and hugged his aunt.

"You keep growing, by next year you're going to be so much taller than your dad, I mean both of them", Mia said.

Abel chuckled before standing next to Dean.

"Um, Mia", Dean said, still looking at this guy.

Mia turned and nodded.

"Right, sorry, babe. This is my brother in law Dean, my sister Isabelle. My nephew Abel and my beautiful niece Malia. Where's Austin?", Mia said.

Dean walked over to this guy and held his hand out to him.

"Nice to meet you babe", Dean said.

This guy chuckled.

"Name is Jason Jordan", this guy said.

Dean nodded.

"Well, its nice to meet you, Jason", Izzy said.

"You like beer, Jason?", Dean asked.

"Sure", Jason said.

Dean raised a brow.

"That answers my next question, some what. How old are you Jason?", Dean asked.

"Just turned thirty", he answered.

"Oh hell no", Dean said, looking at Mia.

Mia went over to Jason.

"Can you give us a few minutes babe?", Mia asked.

Jason nodded and walked out front. Mia looked at Dean.

"You aren't my dad. You can't tell me who I can and can not date. Jason is a good guy and I like him", Mia said.

"Nope. Chad was a good kid, we liked him. I approved. I don't approve of that guy", Dean said.

"Keep your voice down", Izzy said.

"No, I want that perve to hear me", Dean shouted.

"Chad, what does this have to do with him?", Mia asked.

"He's not dating anyone, so I heard.", Dean said shrugging.

Mia groaned.

"Where did you meet him?", Izzy asked.

"At a concert I went to with my friends", Mia answered.

"Oh, that makes this whole thing way better", Dean said pacing.

Mia sighed and looked at Izzy.

"Now you see why I didn't want to come. I know mom is going to react the same way and so is grandma", Mia said.

"He's thirty, Mia. Your eighteen", Izzy said.

"I'll be nineteen in a few months. Besides, I'm not you. I won't get pregnant and ruin my life at a young age, then go and sleep with my baby daddy's brother", Mia said.

Izzy flinched.

"Ouch, Mia", Izzy said, before leaving the room.

Dean looked at Abel, who looked just as hurt by his aunt's reply.

"Ab, go and check on your mom for me", Dean said.

Mia looked at Abel.

"I didn't mean that Ab, you aren't", he stopped her.

"If you hate us so much, then don't come back anymore", Abel said, before taking his little sister upstairs with him.

Dean looked at Mia.

"Your sister has pulled herself out of some very bad situations and took over as your parent after what happened with your parents. She could have said no and turned you over to another family member, but she didn't. She made the choices she needed to make to take care of you. Did she fall in love with someone, only to realize she loved his brother, yeah, but that doesn't make her a slut. She didn't ruin her life by getting pregnant and bringing Abel into this world and keeping him.", Dean said.

"I'm not a child anymore, Dean. I need to make my mistakes and learn from them too.", Mia said.

"She will always see you as her little sister, no matter how old you get. All she and I are trying to do, is protect you. You don't call anymore, you don't come home. I get it kid, you hate this town after what happened, but checking in with us and your mom, helps us to not worry about you.", Dean said.

Mia nodded.

"Can you please give Jason a chance? He's a good guy and I like him", Mia said.

"I like Chad", Dean mumbled.

Mia chuckled.

"I liked him too, but I needed to get out of here. Staying with him would mean coming back to visit almost all the time and then ending up living in this town all over again. I needed to get away", Mia said.

Dean nodded.

"I know", Dean said softly.

"So, a chance?", Mia asked.

Dean sighed before nodding.

"Fine. I'll get to know him", Dean said.

Mia hugged him.

"I'll bring him in. You go and talk to your nephew and your sister. Also meet your new nephew", Dean said.

Mia nodded. Dean made his way out front. He poked Jason in his chest.

"You hurt her, in any way and I will hurt you in that same way", Dean said.

Jason nodded.

* * *

Mia found Abel in his room playing with Malia. She sat beside him on his bed.

"I was just angry kiddo. I didn't mean it. You didn't ruin your mom's life or mine. I love you Ab, and a life without you, I couldn't even picture it. Your mom wouldn't be the person she is today if she didn't have you. I'm sorry Ab", Mia said.

He looked at her.

"I know you don't like this town, but I do. I love everyone in it. Mom met Dean here and now I have a little sister and brother. Not everyone who is from here is as bad as those men were.", Abel said.

Mia nodded.

"I know and starting today, I will try to come down as often as I can", Mia said.

"I love you too, aunt Mia. You've been in my life since I was born. Your mom's best friend, she needs you too", Abel said.

Mia kissed her nephew's head and nodded.

"When did you get so smart", Mia said.

He smiled.

"Mom's with Austin, if you want to go apologize to her too", he said.

Mia nodded and stood. She made her way to the nursery. Izzy was feeding Austin. She looked over to the door when Mia appeared.

"Did you come to insult me some more?", Izzy asked.

"No. I'm sorry for what I said Izzy. You and Dean are just trying to protect me. You didn't ruin your life by getting pregnant. I think if you would have given him up, that would have ruined you. You made the right move by keeping him. The smart move", Mia said.

"It hurt hearing that come from you. I heard it all the time from the people around me, I just never thought one of those people would ever be you", Izzy said.

"I know. I'm so sorry", Mia said.

"Its over, I forgive you", Izzy said.

Mia looked at the baby in her sister's arms.

"You're a good mom, sister. Not just to your kids, but to me too", Mia said.

"I like chocolates, you know, for if you ever want to buy me something", Izzy said.

Mia laughed softly and nodded.

"Noted", Mia said.

"Want to hold him? He's done", Izzy said.

Mia nodded and Isabelle handed her the baby.

"Hi Austin, I'm your aunt Mia", she said.

Izzy smiled.

"Spencer might be alive", Izzy whispered.

Mia looked at her.

"They found Marines, alive. They were being tortured.", Izzy said.

"You think", Mia stopped.

"We won't know till we get the call. Mrs. Corbin called me, she says I was Spencer's last contact. They might call me first", Izzy said.

"Have you told Abel?", Mia asked.

"No and please don't say anything to him about it. We want to be sure Spencer is one of those men before saying anything. We don't want to get his hopes up, you know", Izzy said.

Mia nodded.

"My lips are sealed", Mia said.

"Where's Jason?", Izzy asked.

"With Dean", Mia said.

"Are you sure that was a good idea? Leaving him with Dean, I mean", Izzy asked.

Mia thought about it.

"Yeah, we should go downstairs", Mia said.


	4. Chapter 4-Home

Two days had passed and not a phone call from the Marines. Isabelle was doubting he was alive, she had hoped, but they would have called her by now. She was dropping off Abel at school. Mia and Jason had gone back after their visit.

She drove to the diner where she use to work to have breakfast with her mom and Dean's mom. She released Malia from her car seat and took her son's car seat in her hand.

"Alright, stay close to me Lia", Izzy said.

She nodded as she jumped off the car. She took her mom's hand and they walked into the diner. Trish took the car seat and Malia ran to Catrina.

"Hi, sorry, I had to drop off Abel. Dean went back to work already", Izzy said.

"If you need help sweetheart, call me, I can come right over", Trish said.

"I might take you up on that", Izzy said.

They sat to eat. Nikki walked over and gave Izzy a side hug.

"We miss you here", Nikki said.

"I know, me too. Hopefully soon", Izzy said.

"Have you heard from Paige? I tried to call her to check in and see if she needed help, but she hasn't gotten back to me", Nikki said.

"She's probably just enjoying her baby girl or she's lost her mind", Izzy said.

Nikki laughed.

"If you want, after you get out of work, we can drop by her house. Gives me a chance to take her the baby gift I got her", Izzy said.

"Sounds good", Nikki said, taking their order to put it in.

Izzy went back to her mom and Trish.

"I still can't believe you ended up with my son. How crazy is that?", Trish said.

Izzy smiled.

"I know. I mean, we always spoke about it, but to actually see it. Wow", Catrina said.

"And Eve is just so happy to have her son back", Trish said.

Catrina nodded.

"By the way Iz, how did you like Mia's new boyfriend?", her mom asked.

"I don't know. I mean, he seemed like an ok guy, but Dean and I really loved Chad for her. Dean had a problem with his age", Izzy said.

"Chad Gable? Oh, he's a sweetheart. His mom told me how heartbroken he was after his breakup", Trish said.

"Yes, we all liked him", Catrina said.

Nikki came over and set their food down. Malia was eating her mickey mouse pancake happily. After a few minutes, Dean and his guys walked in. He walked over to his fiancee and kissed her.

"Missed you", he said.

"Missed you too", she replied.

"Did you tell them?", he asked.

"Tell us what?", Trish asked.

Isabelle smiled and took the ring out of her purse, placing it on her finger. Their moms gasped and stood, hugging them both. Nikki and Roman hugged them as well.

"We get to plan a wedding", Catrina said.

"Don't get too excited. Its not going to be a big wedding", Izzy said.

"Mommy, why is that man looking at you?", Malia asked.

"What?", Izzy asked.

Everyone looked outside. Isabelle's heart almost stopped.

"Please tell me you see him too?", Isabelle asked.

"Spencer", Catrina whispered.

Isabelle took off outside and stopped. She looked him over. Half of his face was bruised up and cut. He lifted his hands and smiled.

"Hey baby", he said.

She started crying and ran into his arms. Hugging him tight.

"Spencer", she cried.

Everyone walked outside. Dean didn't know how he felt about this. Roman set his hand on his shoulder.

"It's a common reaction. She thought he was dead", Roman whispered.

"Isabelle", they heard someone yelling.

Baron turned the corner to stop. He had seen the government issued cars pass by. Spencer released Isabelle and turned to his brother.

"Hey bro", Spencer said, more tears falling.

Baron closed the space between them and hugged him tight. He cried. Spencer reached out to Isabelle and included her in the hug.

"My family", he whispered.

Izzy kissed his cheek.

"Why didn't you call me?", she asked.

Baron pulled away from his brother to hear him. Spencer cupped Isabelle's face and smiled.

"I wanted to surprise you, Isa. I called my parents and I told them not to tell you two, that I wanted to surprise you and well, I did", he said.

"It took you two days?", Baron asked, playfully pushing his brother.

Spencer chuckled.

"I wanted to spend a few days with Dylan, you know. He's gotten so big, then it made me think of Abel and I just want to see my son", Spencer said.

Isabelle looked at Baron, before looking back at Spencer.

"He's at school right now", Isabelle said.

"Thought so", Spencer said.

"Mommy", Malia ran over to Isabelle.

Izzy picked her up and Spencer smiled between Baron and Isabelle.

"You two have more kids? That's great. Are you married? How long?", Spencer asked.

"Oh", Baron and Izzy said.

"What?", Spencer asked, after noticing their looks.

"She's not mine, Spence. We broke up after you, after we thought", Baron stopped.

"So then what are you two doing in the same town?", Spencer asked.

Izzy looked at Dean.

"Dean", Izzy said.

He cleared his throat and walked over. Spencer eyed him.

"This is my fiancé, Dean", Izzy said.

"Now, I'm really confused. Look, I know I missed a lot, but I never thought you two would not be together", Spencer said.

"I'm actually with someone too and she's pregnant", Baron said.

"I also just had a little boy. He's a month and two days", Izzy said.

"I missed so much", Spencer said.

"But we can catch you up", Izzy said.

Spencer met her eyes and he nodded.

"You can stay with Dean and I", Izzy said.

Dean looked at Roman. He doesn't even get a say in this. Having his soon to be wife's ex husband in the house.

"Its for Abel", Roman whispered.

Dean looked at Izzy.

"How about you show him home and I'll go check out Abel. He should be here for this", Dean said.

"Thank you babe", Izzy said.

He nodded. Spencer still looked at him like he stole his candy. Dean was glad Spencer was alive and safe, but he told himself to keep an eye on him. Dean went over to Izzy and kissed the side of her head and then his daughter's.

"I'll go with you", Roman said.

He kissed Nikki goodbye. Catrina went over to Spencer and he smiled.

"Hey mom", he said, hugging her.

Dean stopped and looked at him. Roman gripped his shoulder.

"Stay calm and let's go get your kid", Roman whispered.

Dean nodded and continued walking towards their car.

"I am so glad you are safe, Spence. We all love you so much and Abel suffered the worst. He is going to be so happy to see you", Catrina said.

"I can't wait to see him. That's my boy", Spencer said.

Baron and Izzy once again shared a look. They knew they had to tell him, but right now, they would let him enjoy his time back.

"Well, lets get you settled into my house", Izzy said.

Spencer nodded.

"I can take the kids", Catrina said.

"Thank you, mom", Izzy said.

Catrina took Malia. Taking the carseat to her car and following behind Isabelle.

"So, this Dean guy seems cool", Spencer said.

Isabelle chuckled and shook her head at him.

"What?", he asked with a smile.

"Same old Spencer. Still haven't changed", she said.

"Can you blame me. You are still as beautiful as I remember Iz", he said.

Her heart skipped a beat. She had to remind herself not to feel this way.

"Still as smooth as ever Corbin", she replied.

He chuckled.

"So what brought you here Iz?", he asked, the town was smaller than the one they grew up in.

"A lot", she said.

"Well, seeing as I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. I have all the time in the world to listen", he said.

She smiled over at him.

"Lets get you settled first", she said.

"That's code for, it's a long story and you might need a few beers for it", Spencer said.

She smiled.

"You know me so well", she said.

He smiled.

"So can I ask how Mia is, or is that a long story too?", he asked.

"Mia's good. She's enrolled in San Francisco State University. Majoring in Criminal Justice and Safety Studies", Isabelle said proudly.

"Nice", he said.

"I have too tell her you are home. She is going to be so happy", Isabelle said.

"I can't wait to see her", Spencer said.

Getting to her house. They got off and walked in. Spencer looked around.

"Did he buy you this place?", Spencer asked.

Isabelle shook her head no.

"That's apart of the long story and beer", she said.

"Noted", he said.

He sat down.

"Does he make you happy?", he asked suddenly.

Isabelle could hear her mom's car pulling in with her kids.

"He does. Really, really happy", she said.

He looked over at her.

"I'm glad. After everything I put you through, you deserve happy", he said.

She smiled. She kissed the top of his head.

"I missed you", she whispered.

"Not as much as I miss you Isa", he replied.

Her front door opened and her mom walked in. Isabelle took the car seat and took Austin out. Malia stayed close to her mom, not knowing who this strange man was.

"She looks a lot like you", Spencer said.

Isabelle smiled.

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing yet", she said.

"It's a damn good thing, because you get your looks from me", Catrina said.

Hearing another car pull in. She noticed Spencer get nervous.

"Its Dean and Abel", Catrina said.

The front door opened and Spencer stood. Dean walked in first and then Abel. His smile fell when he saw his dad. He looked from Dean to Isabelle.

"Hey kid. I missed you", Spencer said.

Abel dropped his bag and ran to him. Hugging him tight and crying.

"Dad", Abel cried.

Spencer kissed the top of his son's head.

"I'm home buddy, I'm here", he whispered.

Catrina and Isabelle cried watching the reunion. Dean held Malia.


	5. Chapter 5-When You Need Them

Roman had stopped to grab more beers and pick up some food. Dean felt more comfortable with all his friends around him. Isabelle said it was ok. She was on the phone right now with Mia.

"Yeah, he's alive", Isabelle said excited.

Dean watched her walk around the kitchen as she spoke to her sister.

"I'll come down this weekend. Don't tell him I'm coming", Mia said.

"Ok, I won't", Izzy said.

She hung up with Mia. The front door opened, Nikki walked in. Lola was holding her three year old sister, Emma. Joe ran passed them and to the backyard. Roman kissed his wife before taking Emma from his oldest.

"So where is zombie man?", Nikki asked, looking around.

Dean chuckled before taking another drink of his beer. Isabelle noticed how quiet he was before answering Nikki.

"He's taking a shower", Izzy said.

"I bet it feels good to get those again. Especially where he was", Nikki said.

Isabelle nodded. The front door opened again to Brie and Bryan. Their three year old Brandon walked over to Dean. He lifted him into his arms. Brie was holding her daughter Brinn. Bryan set down the bags.

"I brought water and chips and dip", Bryan said.

"Yum", Nikki said, searching the bags for the dip.

"So, when do we get to officially meet him?", Brie asked, setting Brinn in the playpen.

"Shower", Nikki answered.

"How is he?", Brie asked.

"Didn't really say much yet. Just asked how Mia was. Asked how I landed here in Arcata", Isabelle shrugged.

"Well, if he needs to talk to anyone about his ptsd, let me know and I can hook you up", Brie said.

"Thank you", Isabelle said.

"Seth and Paige are here", Roman said from the living room.

He opened the front door for them. Paige kissed his cheek before walking around to everyone and hugging them. Seth had their daughter in his arms.

"Tessa", Brie said, rubbing the baby girl's back.

"You look exhausted", Izzy pointed out.

Paige sighed and laid her head on Isabelle's shoulder.

"I am so tired. Help me", Paige said.

Isabelle patted Paige's cheek.

"We told you, if you ever needed help just call", Nikki said.

"I know, but you have kids of your own to take care of. You don't need me adding mine", Paige said.

"Other than Izzy, who has a baby the same age as yours, Nikki and I can handle it. My work even has daycare, I take my kids, I can take Tessa", Brie said.

"Really?", Paige asked.

Brie nodded.

"She takes Emma when I work", Nikki said.

"I love you girls", Paige said, hugging the twins.

Someone cleared their throat and they turned to see Spencer. He smiled at everyone. His hair was still wet and he had lost a lot of weight. Isabelle went over to him and looked at everyone.

"I hope its not too much. It's a small town", Izzy whispered to him.

"Its ok Isa, I guess its better sooner than later, right", he said.

She nodded.

"Ok, so, this is Nicole Reigns. She is married to Roman, who you met at the diner. They have three kids. Lola, who's twelve. Joe, who's seven, and Emma, who's three", Isabelle said.

Nikki walked over and shook his hand.

"Please call me Nikki, only my husband calls me Nicole, well when he's mad", Nikki said.

Spencer laughed softly.

"Spencer Corbin", he replied.

"Oh we know", Nikki said.

He raised a brow before looking at Isabelle.

"This is Brie and Bryan Danielson. They have two kids. Brandon, three and Brinn, one", Isabelle said.

Spencer shook Bryan's hand and then moved over to Brie. He pointed at her and then Nikki.

"Twins", he said.

They nodded.

"And this is Paige and Seth Rollins. They have their one month old, Tessa", Isabelle said.

He shook hands with them as well. Spencer gently rubbed Tessa's cheek.

"She's adorable. I remember when my son was that small. Enjoy it because they grow quick", Spencer said.

"We definitely are", Seth said.

"Says the man who doesn't get up at two and four in the morning", Paige said.

Spencer chuckled.

"Yeah, I know those well too", Spencer said.

"You are a looker. I won't doubt women will be swooning over you in no time", Paige said.

"I was just going to say that. Are you sure you're related to Baron. You are so much nicer", Nikki said.

Spencer laughed louder.

"Well, I wasn't always", Spencer said, looking over at Isabelle.

"Yeah, we know those stories well", Dean said.

Spencer nodded.

"Now we're getting somewhere. I felt that tension all the way over here", Spencer said.

Dean took a drink of his beer. Isabelle knew that Dean was jealous. Spencer looked over at her.

"Is Baron coming?", he asked.

"Should be, yeah", Isabelle said.

Abel came down from his room and walked over to his dad.

"Want to play catch?", he asked.

Spencer smiled and nodded.

"Absolutely bud", Spencer said.

He looked around at everyone.

"Excuse me", he said.

"You go and spend time with your son", Roman said.

Spencer nodded and followed after Abel. Isabelle watched as Dean looked out the kitchen window. Everyone else walked into the living room to wait for the food to be done. Isabelle walked up behind Dean and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Kid's going to forget all about me", Dean said softly.

"No he's not. Abel loves you and he knows how much you've done for him, for us", Isabelle said.

"But his dad is back and he's not even his dad", Dean whispered the last part.

"Please don't say anything to him till Baron and I talk to him. If he is going to hear that from anyone, it should be us", Isabelle said.

"I know", Dean said.

She kissed his shoulder.

"When do you guys have to go back to work?", she asked.

"Hunter gave us today after he found out what happened. We got to go back early morning and take on two more days for not working today", Dean said.

She nodded.

"How do you feel?", Dean asked.

"Confused and happy, amused at your jealousy", she said.

He chuckled.

"I love you, Dean Ambrose", she whispered.

"I love you more", he replied.

A few minutes later, Baron walked in with a pregnant Renee. Spencer and Abel came back in. The brothers hugged again.

"Still doesn't feel real", Baron said.

"I know baby brother", Spencer replied.

Baron pulled away from him and introduced him to Renee. Spencer nodded.

"Want to sit outside for a bit?", Spencer asked.

Baron nodded and followed his brother out.

"Well it looks like you two did well. Not with each other, but you did well", Spencer said.

"Things just didn't work out Spence. Everything got so complicated", Baron said.

Spencer nodded.

"Because you all thought I died?", he asked.

"Apart of it", Baron said.

He couldn't tell his brother yet.

"What happened Spence?", Baron asked.

Spencer looked down at his feet.

"There was a bomb in the building. No one was suppose to be there, but we were getting shot at. I got a few of my men out. After counting I realized I was missing four of them", Spencer said.

"Are they the ones who got taken with you?", Baron asked.

Spencer nodded.

"Two of them didn't make it. They left their bodies with us so we could see that, that was our future. That we were going to end up that way. I wanted to give up so badly, B. Thinking about you, Abel, and Izzy. It kept me from losing my mind. Getting to see you three again", Spencer said.

Baron reached over and set his hand on Spencer's shoulder. Spencer flinched and Baron lifted his hand away from his brother.

"Sorry, I'm just, trying to get use to being back", Spencer said.

"Its ok. Its your first day back with us.", Baron said.

Spencer nodded. He looked back at the house.

"So how much do they know about us?", Spencer asked.

Baron chuckled.

"Everything", Baron said.

"Did you tell them?", Spencer asked.

"What does it matter? They know", Baron said, taking a drink of his soda.

"They probably think I'm a wife beater, huh", Spencer said.

Baron shook his head no.

"They actually don't. Believe it or not, they are really good people. Some great friends to have around when you need them", Baron said.

Spencer nodded.

"I guess I'm going to find out", Spencer said.

"Maybe you should come and stay with me and Renee", Baron suggested.

Spencer chuckled.

"Why? Is mop head scared I might take back my girl and son", Spencer said.

Baron looked over at his brother.

"He doesn't joke about that kind of stuff. Watch what you say Spencer. You don't know him like that just yet", Baron said.

"Relax. I'll be good", Spencer said.

The back screen door opened.

"Hey you two, food is ready", Izzy said.

They both got up and walked back inside the house. Everyone was serving themselves and laughing. The kids were eating as well. Spencer nudged Isabelle with his hip and she laughed softly.

"Man, I missed you", he said.

She smiled at him and she gently touched his cheek. Dean clenched his jaw, Roman set his hand on his friend's shoulder. Baron noticed and walked over to Isabelle and Spencer, moving between them.

"Sorry, just want some of that potato salad", Baron said.

 _ **A/N: Feeling heartbroken. Sending Prayers, Love, and Good Vibes towards Roman (Joe) and his family during this difficult time. I've debated whether or not to keep writing, but he needs our support and this is one way to show him that. If you feel uncomfortable reading any story he's in I completely understand.**_


	6. Chapter 6-As One

"So you could have played professional baseball. Why didn't you?", Seth asked Spencer after he told them the story about how he had to choose between baseball and the Marines.

Spencer looked at Abel and that told them everything they needed to know.

"My son was in our lives and we needed the money. I didn't know if Baseball was going to give that to me right away or ever. I don't regret the decisions I made for my family", Spencer said.

"When you have kids, things go from thinking about yourself, to thinking about what's best for them", Roman said.

Spencer nodded.

"Exactly", he said, tipping his beer to Roman.

"Including hitting women", Dean mumbled.

Still everyone heard him, that was his intention. Isabelle reached over and squeezed his thigh. Spencer smiled.

"I guess you and I have to have that conversation, but I would like it to be in private. Away from my son's ears", Spencer said.

Abel smiled at his dad.

"Sure. Name the time and place", Dean said, leaning forward.

"How about this weekend?", Spencer asked.

"Can't. We have to leave for work tomorrow morning", Seth said.

"Oh, I thought this conversation was only between him and I", Spencer said, looking at everyone.

"You have to understand these guys, they move as one. You talk to him, you also have to talk to him and him", Bryan said, pointing at Roman and Seth.

Spencer nodded.

"That's no problem at all, I guess", Spencer said, still smiling at Dean.

"When it comes to the women in our lives, we get super protective of them", Roman said, crossing his arms over his chest.

He didn't like Spencer's tone when he said that.

"I get it", Spencer said.

"They come back home, in well a week now since they took today off", Nikki said.

Spencer nodded, taking the same pose as Roman.

"I can wait that long", he replied.

Nikki rubbed Roman's arm to calm him down. She had sensed his shift in attitude. Seth felt the tension too. He cleared his throat.

"I think we should be going now. We have an early call", Seth said standing.

"Good idea", Brie said, following his lead.

They collected their kids and walked out front as Isabelle and Dean said goodbye to them. Spencer was leaning against the door talking to Baron.

"They didn't like me very much", Spencer said.

"You came off a little strong there brother", Baron said.

"Its how I am. You know that. Especially after everything I wen through, its worse", Spencer said.

Baron nodded. He slapped his brother's shoulder.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I have to get Renee home", Baron said.

Spencer nodded. He watched the way Dean kept Izzy close to him. Sending him small glares that he laughed at. He wasn't going to let this man intimidate him. He was back and he wasn't going to let him keep his family. Spencer didn't fight to stay alive to lose them now. He's just glad his brother isn't the one he has to steal her away from now.

Abel joined him.

"This Dean guy doesn't like me very much", he said to his son.

Abel looked from his dad to Dean.

"Its how he is with everyone new that comes into our lives. We had a hard time at the beginning, but he kept us safe. He's being cautious", Abel said, knowing his step dad well.

"Well I'm not new. You know me, your mom knows me. If anyone should be cautious here, its me of him", Spencer said.

"I'll talk to him", Abel said.

"No. I don't want to involve you in this", Spencer said.

Abel nodded.

"I'm so glad you're home dad. We missed you", Abel said.

Spencer hugged his son.

"I missed you too buddy", he replied.

Roman leaned into Dean.

"Don't let him get to you. He's trying to push your buttons", Roman whispered to him.

Dean nodded. After everyone left. Dean and Izzy walked back into the house. Spencer was holding Austin.

"Sorry, he looked about ready to cry", Spencer said.

"Its ok", Izzy said.

No, it wasn't ok with Dean.

"Yeah, its fine", Dean said.

Izzy gathered up a sleeping Malia. Dean walked over to Spencer and held his arms out to him. Spencer raised a brow and handed Austin over. Abel was watching both men carefully. He did notice the tension, but not just from his step dad, but also his dad.

"Have a nice night. Abel, ten more minutes and then bed", Dean said.

"I know dad", Abel said.

Spencer snapped his head to his son. Not ok with him calling Dean dad.

"He's not your father", Spencer said to him.

That stopped Dean in his tracks. He turned to face Spencer.

"He can call me whatever he wants to call me.", Dean said.

Abel saw the way his dad clenched his fists. The look he was sending Dean.

"Goodnight dad, I'll see you in the morning ok", Abel said, getting between the stare down.

Spencer shook his head before looking at his son.

"Oh yeah buddy, I'll see you in the morning. Maybe we can go for breakfast before school", Spencer said.

"I would like that", Abel said.

He walked over to his step dad and nudged him.

"Dean", Abel said.

Dean looked at his son. Upset that he called him by his name.

"You should get Austin to bed", he said.

Dean swallowed down the hurt feelings and nodded. Once they reached the hall upstairs. Abel stopped his dad.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to upset him", Abel said.

Dean understood. He just got his dad back and didn't want to push him away.

"I get it", Dean said.

"I love you too, dad", Abel said.

Dean smiled. He walked over to his son and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you too", Dean replied.

Abel walked into his room and Dean made his way to Austin's room. He set his son down and when he knew he wasn't going to wake, he walked out and went to his. His wife was under the covers, naked. She smiled.

"We get one more night", she said.

He closed his door and locked it. Removing his shirt before walking over to her.

* * *

Around almost one in the morning, Dean could hear someone walking around and not just downstairs. He stood carefully, not to wake Isabelle. He went out and poked his head out into the hall. He moved closer to the stairs, he could hear someone talking downstairs. He made his way down carefully.

He tried to listen to what was being said, but it was too low to hear. When he reached the kitchen, someone put their arm around his neck from behind and a knife to his throat.

"Don't move you fuck head", Spencer whispered in his ear.

"Spencer, what are you doing?", Dean asked, holding his hands up.

Spencer released him and Dean turned the light on. He noticed Spencer looked a bit confused. His hands were shaking. Spencer cleared his throat.

"Sorry, I um, heard something and I couldn't see you in the dark", Spencer said.

He was dripping in sweat and rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, same here. I heard someone talking and I thought it was you. I guess not huh", Dean said, eyeing him carefully.

"I didn't hear anyone talking", Spencer said.

Dean nodded.

"I guess it was just me hearing things then", Dean said.

"Yeah, maybe", Spencer said, spacing out again.

Dean nodded.

"Get some sleep Spencer. It looks like you need it", Dean said.

Spencer made eye contact and it was like something went off in his head and he nodded.

"Yeah, sleep", Spencer said.

Dean watched him go till he closed the door to his room. Dean checked the doors and the windows before turning off the lights and going back to bed. Something was wrong with Spencer, Dean thought.

* * *

He pushed it out of his mind till morning. Izzy was getting ready for the day. He told her what happened last night.

"I'll keep an eye on him", she said.

"Please do. Especially around our kids", Dean said.

She nodded. She would recommend that ptsd doctor Brie told her about. They went downstairs and Spencer was getting ready to leave with Abel.

"Dad wants to take me to breakfast, mind if we borrow your car mom?", Abel asked.

"I don't see why not", Izzy said.

Spencer was acting like nothing happened last night and that scared Dean a bit.

"I'll be back in a few Isa", Spencer said.

Dean grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Do you think that was a good idea?", Dean asked.

"Dean, I said I would talk to him. I am not about to do that in front of Abel", she said.

Dean nodded.

"He told Abel not to call me dad", Dean said, before taking a sip of his coffee.

"What?", she asked.

Dean nodded.

"I'll talk to him about that as well. If Abel wants to call you dad, he can", Isabelle said.

"Maybe you and Baron should have that conversation with him now. Also mention what happened last night. I know you said he had changed before he left, but I don't trust him. I haven't seen that change", Dean said.

She smiled and nodded.

"I'll call B now", she said.

He nodded and walked over to her. Kissing her before kissing his son and daughter goodbye.

"See you in a week", she called.

He waved to her as he drove away. Deciding to clean up since Malia was watching cartoons and Austin was fast asleep in the playpen. Getting to Spencer's room, his bed was made, but she found a pillow and blankets on the floor.

He wasn't use to beds anymore, not the way he was living when he was captured.


	7. Chapter 7-For Me

After Spencer dropped off Abel at school, he passed the fire station he knew Dean worked. He smirked before driving passed it. Getting back to the house, he walked in. Malia was sitting on the couch eating apple pieces and watching cartoons. He clenched his fists.

"Where's your mom?", he asked her.

Malia looked at him.

"Upstairs changing Austin's diaper", she said.

He nodded and made his way up. Hearing her singing to him. She use to do that for Abel. Again he clenched his fists. How could she have had not one, but two babies with him. Getting to the room, her back was turned to him. Austin's head on her shoulder.

"I remember when you would do that for Abel", he said, leaning against the frame of the door.

She looked over and smiled.

"Yeah", she said softly.

He crossed his arms over his chest. In her mind, whenever he did that he was angry with her. She took a step back, one he didn't notice. Thankfully.

"How much did you tell him, Isabelle?", he asked.

His eyes had that look in them.

"Everything. He knows everything", she said softly.

He nodded.

"Did you tell him it was an accident? I never meant to do it on purpose. The pressure I was under. You know that", he said.

She nodded.

"I know", she said.

"We ended on good terms when I left. I come home and everything has changed. You can't blame me for being a bit on edge", he said.

She exhaled.

"I feel out of place, Isa", he said, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Don't. Abel still loves you as much or more than he did before. We all missed you, Spence", she said.

"You missed me?", he asked.

"Of course. We've known each other a long time. We were dating, married, and divorced", she said.

He laughed at the last part and nodded. He walked into the room and buried his hand in her hair. Pulling her close and kissing her forehead.

"You were all I thought about while locked up. Your smell, the taste of your lips, and your soft skin against mine while we made love", he whispered.

His lips moving from her forehead to her nose and kissing it. She swallowed and took a step back.

"Spencer", she said.

He sighed and nodded, letting his hands fall to his sides.

"You feel it too. There is still something there, Isa. Feelings like we had don't just go away", he said.

"I love Dean. We are engaged and getting married soon. Please don't do that again", she said.

She walked out and downstairs. Baron kissed the top of Malia's head before smiling at Isabelle.

"Everything ok?", he asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?", Spencer asked, coming from upstairs.

Baron nodded.

"So Spence, we need to talk. I wanted to do this at lunch, but I think it's better if we do this in private", Baron said.

Spencer looked over his little brother before nodding.

"Hold that thought. Let me see if my grandma can watch the kids. I don't want anyone distracting us", Isabelle said.

Baron nodded.

* * *

Dean was laying on the couch and looking up at the ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking about what Spencer was doing at his house. Some were of him hitting Izzy, others were of him sleeping with her, and the last ones were the worst. What happened last night with Spencer worried him.

Seth tapped his foot.

"You've been extra quiet. Usually you're moping around, whining about how you miss your girl and kids", Seth said.

Dean sat up.

"I need to tell you and Roman something", Dean said.

Seth nodded. He walked out into the hall.

"Big man, you're needed", he shouted.

He could hear his coworkers shouting for Roman too. Seth sat back down in front of him.

"What's it about?", Seth asked.

"Spencer", Dean said.

Seth nodded just as Roman turned the corner into the room. He grabbed a chair and pulled it close.

"So what's up?", Roman asked.

Dean took a deep breath before telling them what happened last night.

"You think it might be PTSD?", Seth asked.

"It could be. I mean, dude was locked up for a long time. Who knows what they did to him in there or if they tried to brainwash him or something", Dean said.

"Did you tell Isabelle?", Roman asked.

Dean nodded.

"She said she was going to bring it up to Baron and talk to Spencer together.", Dean said.

Roman nodded.

"That's good. If you tried to talk to him about it, he would probably flip. Especially because he doesn't know you", Roman said.

"I'm just freaking out. My family is in that house with him and if he has another episode, then what", Dean said.

"Call your mom or grandpa. Have them stay with them till you get back", Seth said.

"I just might have to do that", Dean said.

* * *

Once Celina took the kids with her. Baron and Isabelle sat in the living room with Spencer.

"Does this talk have anything to do with the fact that Abel isn't my son?", he asked.

Baron and Isabelle looked at each other before looking at him. He chuckled.

"Before Baron showed up with the paternity results, I did a test of my own", Spencer said.

"Why didn't you say anything?", Baron asked.

"Because, I know what you were doing for me. I was going to tell you both I knew when I got back, but, well I never got the chance", Spencer said.

"I'm sorry", Baron said.

"Don't be. You knew how much I love Abel and didn't want to lose him. I should be the one to apologize to you. I took your son from you. I'm sorry", Spencer said.

Baron nodded.

"So does Abel know?", Spencer asked.

Isabelle nodded.

"He found out a few years ago. He was hurt, but after we explained that no one could take your place, he warmed up to it", she said.

Spencer nodded.

"Remind me to speak to him. I should talk to him about this too", Spencer said.

"Of course", Isabelle said.

Spencer looked at Baron.

"Did you know Ab calls Dean dad?", he asked.

Baron nodded and shrugged.

"He calls me dad too", Baron said.

"I don't like it. With you its fine, but not with Dean. Dean has nothing to do with him.", Spencer said.

"Spence, Abel loves Dean. After we thought we lost you, he stopped talking. Dean got him to talk again, I won't tell Abel to stop calling Dean dad", Isabelle said.

Baron noticed the way Spencer clenched his fists.

"Spence, you have to understand where we are coming from. Dean will be his step dad soon", Baron said.

Spencer glared at his brother.

"I can't believe you would let a total stranger take your place. I taught you better than that", Spencer said.

He stood and walked towards the front door. Baron stood and placed his hands on his hips.

"Where are you going?", Baron asked.

"For a run", Spencer said, before walking out and slamming the door shut.

Isabelle sighed. Baron sat across from her.

"Maybe for now, we tell Abel to call Dean by his name. Spencer isn't use to it like we are", Baron said.

Isabelle nodded.

"I'll talk to Dean. Also, I need to tell you something that happened last night", Isabelle said.

Baron nodded. She told him what Dean told her and then about what happened upstairs in Austin's room.

"I'll talk to my parents about coming down and we do an intervention.", Baron said.

Isabelle nodded. Someone knocked on her door and she stood to answer it. Seeing Jon standing on her front porch.

"Hi", he said.

She let him in and he shook hands with Baron. She noticed his bag.

"Dean called and told me. Asked if I would stay the week with you. I said yes.", Jon said, lifting his bag.

She nodded.

"Thank you", she said.

* * *

Dean was walking towards the eating area. Hearing laughter, he walked towards it. He stopped when he saw Spencer talking with some of his coworkers.

"Hey, what are you doing here?", Dean asked.

Spencer smirked.

"Just thought I would see if your boss was hiring. I was taking a run and figured why not stop", Spencer said.

Dean looked towards Hunter and Roman. He saw them talking away from the group. Dean walked over.

"I hear what you're saying Rome, but I can't just say no without proof.", Hunter said.

Roman sighed and nodded. Hunter looked at me.

"You two know the tests and evaluations we have to go through before putting someone out in the field. If he doesn't pass then there is nothing to worry about", Hunter said.

Dean nodded. Hunter patted Roman's back before walking away.

"I tried", Roman said.

"I know", Dean replied.


	8. Chapter 8-Help

Dean watched as Spencer easily made friends with all of his friends. They were eating up his jokes and acting like he never hurt Izzy. Everyone knew. Roman set his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Stop. You told Seth and I what happened last night. There is no way he's passing those tests", Roman said.

Dean nodded. Roman was right, there was no way for Spencer to pass. Hunter walked over to Spencer.

"If you wouldn't mind coming with me, there are a few things we need to go over before you are given the job", Hunter said.

"Yes sir", Spencer said standing.

He followed Hunter into his office.

* * *

"How are things with Spencer here?", her mom asked.

Isabelle looked up and nodded.

"Fine. Dean got a little jealous, but he's not use to Spencer.", Isabelle said.

"Could be because of the way Spencer is around you?", Trish asked.

She looked at her future mother in law.

"What do you mean?", she asked.

"He's flirty, always finding a way to show you affection without crossing a line", Trish said.

"Did Dean tell you that?", Izzy asked.

"No. I did", her mom said.

"Mom", Izzy sighed.

"He's picking up right where he left off. He would act like that even when you were dating Baron.", her mom said.

"Its not like that", Izzy said.

"All we're saying is be careful, Isa. Especially right now. His mind is all over the place. We should know. We were locked up for a long time too. Its difficult", her mom said.

"I know", Izzy said.

Both moms nodded. Trish was kissing Austin's cheek.

"His parents are going to come down. Zahra too, and she's bringing Dylan. Baron and I planned an intervention. After what Dean told me, I don't want him around the kids without getting some form of help", Isabelle said.

"That's good. If you want you can leave the kids with me while Spencer stays here. You and Baron can focus on him and getting him better. I know it took us a while to feel safe and understand what was happening", Trish said.

"I might have to take you up on that help", Isabelle said.

* * *

After Spencer got home, he spotted Jon with Austin. Malia was playing with her dolls, till she saw Spencer and moved closer to her grandpa.

"Where's Isa?", he asked.

"Upstairs taking a nap. I offered to watch the kids for her", Jon said.

He watched the frustrated expression form and disappear on Spencer's face.

"Have a problem with that?", Jon asked.

Spencer snapped his eyes to him.

"No", he said, before making his way to his room and closing the door.

Jon looked down at his granddaughter.

"How about I drop you two off with grandma Celina?", he asked Malia.

She jumped up and nodded with a smile. Jon took Austin upstairs to pack him a bag. Before he could leave, something stopped him.

"Malia, stay here", he whispered to her.

Leaving Austin in his car seat. He quietly made his way to Spencer's room. Putting his ear to it.

"I had too. That's what we are going to tell them. Do you here me. I had too or we would all be dead", Spencer said.

Jon heard Spencer growl. He could hear the pacing.

"Let us out", Spencer yelled.

Jon knocked and it went quiet. The door opened and Spencer looked exhausted.

"Is everything ok? I thought I heard someone yelling", he said.

Spencer was sweating and breathing heavy. He looked around.

"Come private Slater", Spencer said.

Jon realized Spencer was in his own world right now. He listened and played along. He didn't know how dangerous Spencer was in this state.

"Did they follow you?", Spencer asked.

"No", Jon replied.

"Good. Good. The mission is still on, when we get back we will have to explain what happened here", Spencer said.

"What did happen?", Jon asked.

Spencer looked at him.

"Don't you see him. He's dead, I had too. He's the enemy. If we would have left him alive, he would give us away and we would all be dead", Spencer said, his eyes on the empty floor.

It was clear to Jon that Spencer saw something or someone there.

"I won't say anything", Jon said.

Spencer looked at him and nodded.

"Unlike Wilder and Dawson, I know you won't say a word", Spencer said.

All of a sudden Spencer flinched and turned quickly.

"They are bombing us. Hurry, we need our weapons", Spencer shouted.

Jon grabbed Spencer by the shoulders and shook him.

"Son, you are home now", he shouted.

Isabelle ran into the room and looked at both men. Jon was still shaking Spencer.

"Spence", she said.

He turned to look at her before looking at Jon.

"What's going on?", Spencer asked, taking a step away from Jon.

Jon sighed and looked at Isabelle.

* * *

Dean got a call from his grandpa a few minutes before the fire alarm went off.

"Pops, can I call you back? I have to go", Dean shouted.

"Sure, ok, but as soon as you get back you need to call me", his grandpa said.

"Yes, I promise", Dean said, before hanging up and joining the rest of the men on the truck.

He knew he must have been calling about Spencer. Something must have happened and now he was worried about his family. Roman tapped his knee.

"You good?", he asked.

Dean nodded.

"I'm sure everything is alright", Seth said.

"Yeah, I'm sure", Dean replied.

Getting to the burning down house. They got off and ran over to the men that were already here.

"We got four people out. The mom says she's missing her five year old son.", Kofi shouted.

"Is she sure he is still in the house?", Roman asked.

"Positive. Her older son had him till he had to let him go to help their dad. He ran off and up the stairs again. The dad kept him from going back in", Kofi shouted.

Dean, Seth, and Roman lowered their masks. Going in with Randy and Kane right behind them.

"Dean and Randy take the left upstairs. Kane and I have the right. Seth search down here", Roman shouted.

They made their way up, while Seth stayed downstairs. Dean and Randy each took a door, carefully opening them. They searched the burning rooms. Getting to the last one on their side. Dean lifted the covers of the bed and looked under. The little boy was curled up and crying. Dean reached for him, but the little boy moved away. He knew he shouldn't have, but he had too. Removing his mask.

"Its ok. You are going to be ok. Let's get you back to your mommy, huh buddy", Dean said.

He could feel the smoke entering his lungs. The little boy took his hand and he pulled him out. Covering the boy's face with his mask.

"What the fuck are you doing Ambrose", Randy shouted.

Dean was close to Randy when the floor gave out. Dean lifted himself enough to hand off the boy.

"Get him out", Dean coughed.

"I'm not leaving you", Randy shouted.

"Go. Him first", Dean said.

Randy nodded and ran out. Shouting for Roman and Kane. They ran over to where Randy pointed. Roman removed his mask.

"We are going to pull you up", Roman shouted.

Before they could, the board gave out and Dean fell. Hitting his head and feeling some of the first floor fall on top of him.

"Dean", Roman shouted, before Dean passed out.

* * *

Isabelle joined Spencer on the back steps. Jon had taken the kids to Celina's house. Abel wanted to stay with them.

"What's going on with you Spence?", she asked.

He had tears in his eyes.

"I don't know. Just like I don't know what happened over there", he said honestly.

"What do you mean?", she asked confused.

"The last thing I remember, Isa, is running into that building and getting caught. They dragged us away and I remember the small cell, but then, I don't know. I black out", he said.

"Well, if you agree, we want to get you some help", she said.

He nodded. Wiping at the tears that slipped.

"I think I need it", he said.

The back door opened and her mom ran out.

"Izzy, its Dean", her mom said.

Isabelle stood.

"What?", she asked.

"We have to get to the hospital", her mom said.


	9. Chapter 9-Risks

Her heart was racing. She could feel her body shaking and her legs ready to give out. She wanted to break down and cry, but forced herself not to. She needed to see him first.

Seeing Roman and Seth, she ran over to them.

"What happened?", she cried.

Roman held her to him, letting her cry. Once she was calm enough, he sat her down and bent down in front of her. Seth sat beside her.

"There was a missing kid. The house was about ready to fall, but we couldn't just leave the kid", Roman said.

He swallowed.

"Dean found him. The floor was giving out under him and he tossed the kid to Randy. He tried to hold on till we got to him, but he fell", Roman said.

She could see tears in his eyes.

* * *

" _Dean", Roman shouted._

 _Kane ran down. Seth was already trying to pull boards off of Dean. Roman joined them, but the smoke was getting to him._

" _Get out, now. You inhale anymore of this smoke and you'll be just as bad as Ambrose", Hunter shouted._

 _More of the guys ran in to help Dean._

" _I'm not leaving him", Roman coughed._

" _Damn it, go. We've got him", Seth shouted._

 _Braun took Roman's arm and pulled him out. He sat him by an ambulance and Kofi hooked him to a breathing mask. Braun made his way back inside the house._ _Hearing cracking, he turned his head. The roof was getting ready to cave in. He removed the mask._

" _Reigns, stop", Kofi shouted after him._

 _He coughed while quickly making his way back inside the house. Before he could enter, the men walked out with Dean. He was passed out and Kofi quickly ran over to him._

" _How is he?", Roman asked._

 _He felt like he was going to pass out._

" _We need to get him to the hospital", Kofi said as they loaded Dean onto a stretcher and placing a breathing mask on him._

 _Loading him, they quickly took off. Hunter dragged Roman to another ambulance and shoved the breathing mask at him._

" _Put this shit on and don't take it off till a doctor takes a look at you.", Hunter ordered._

 _Roman nodded and did as he was told. He noticed the family hugging the little boy Dean had saved. He smiled. His friend had done that._

* * *

"He saved him, Izzy. You should be proud of him", Roman said.

"He inhaled a lot of smoke and hit his head on the way down.", Seth said.

She looked at him and then back at Roman, who's smile disappeared.

"What aren't you telling me?", she asked.

"He's in a coma, Iz", Roman said softly.

She shook her head no.

"He's, not, he's going to be fine", she said.

Roman squeezed her hand.

"Brie is his nurse. She asked for him", Roman said.

"I want to see him. I need to see him for myself. Now. I want to see my, my", she stopped.

She wanted to say husband, but they weren't married yet. Would they ever get the chance now? She was afraid to even think that.

"Abel.", she said suddenly.

She was going to stand, but Seth and Roman stopped her.

"Nikki is picking him up. She will bring him here, she won't tell him what's happening till he's here", Roman assured her.

"I want to see Dean", she shouted.

"Ok, ok, I'll get Brie so she can take you back", Roman said calmly.

He knew she didn't mean to shout at him. She was worried about Dean. Scared of losing him. Seth went in search of Brie. Spencer watched from the side, not wanting to interfere in what was going on.

* * *

Pulling into the hospital parking lot, Nikki looked at a confused Abel.

"What are we doing here?", he asked.

"Roman and Seth will explain it to you. They'll be waiting in the lobby for you", she said softly.

Abel was afraid to get off the car. Had something happened to his baby brother or sister? Nikki walked to his side and opened the door for him. He got out and followed her into the lobby. His dad was here. His uncle Roman was holding his mom while she cried. Spencer saw him and walked over to him.

"I've got it", he said to Nikki.

She was hesitant to leave Abel to him, but nodded. Making her way to Roman and Isabelle.

"What's going on?", Abel asked.

"Its Dean", he said.

Before he could tell Abel more. Seth came down the hall with Brie. Abel quickly went over to his mom's side.

"You can come back and see him, but only for a little bit. The doctor wants to keep him monitored around the clock", Brie said softly.

Isabelle quickly stood.

"I want to come", Abel said.

"Ok, but only for a little bit", Brie said.

Isabelle wrapped an arm around Abel. Roman started coughing and Nikki helped her husband sit.

"Shit, in all this I forgot you still haven't seen a doctor", Seth said, moving towards Nattie and asking her for a free doctor.

She quickly went to find one. Nikki helped Roman put the breathing mask on.

* * *

Brie stopped them in front of a door. She opened it slowly and they walked in. Dean had a tube in his mouth, a loud machine making noise, helping Dean breathe.

Isabelle quickly went to his side and cried into his chest.

"I'll be right outside if you need me", Brie whispered.

She kissed the side of Abel's head before leaving. Abel went to Dean's other side. His dad's head was wrapped. His arm had a cast on it and so did one of his legs.

"Please wake up baby", he heard his mom whisper to him.

She squeezed his hand.

"Its me", she whispered.

Abel took his other hand, wiping the tears that slipped. He watched as his mom kissed Dean's cheek. Someone lightly knocked before Dr. Jericho walked in.

"Brie let me know you were here. I just wanted to come by and let you know what was going on and what I plan to do to help Dean", Chris said.

Isabelle wiped her cheeks and nodded. Never letting go of Dean's hand.

"When he fell, he hit his head pretty badly. I want the swelling to go down.", he said.

"So you induced the coma", Isabelle said.

Chris nodded.

"So he will wake up?", Abel asked.

"He will. The machine is helping him breathe because he took his mask off to give to the little boy he saved. Trust me, him being in a coma right now is best", Chris said.

"We trust you", Izzy said.

Chris nodded.

"I'll let you spend a few more hours with him before visiting hours are over", Chris said.

They watched him leave. Abel looked at his mom.

"Dad's going to be ok? Right? I don't want to lose anymore dads. I just got one back", Abel said.

Isabelle walked around the bed and to her son. She cupped his face in her hands.

"Dean is strong and healthy. You know very well it will take a lot to hurt him. Dad is going to be just fine", she said.

Abel nodded and hugged his mom.

"Did you call aunt Mia?", he asked.

She sighed.

"No. I'll do that when we get home", she said.

He nodded. The door to the room opened and Jon walked in with Trish. He walked over to Dean's side. Trish hugged Isabelle.

"Did the doctor talk to you yet?", Trish asked.

Isabelle nodded and told her what Chris said. Trish nodded and hugged Izzy one more time before going to her son and kissing his head. Jon hugged Abel and assured him Dean was going to be ok.

"He wouldn't want you two fussing over him", Jon said.

Isabelle smiled and nodded.

"I know", she said.

"Then lets continue to plan the wedding. He would want that as well", Trish said.

Isabelle nodded. Brie let them know when it was time to go. Walking down the hall and into the lobby. Izzy watched as Roman pointed at her. A woman turned to look at her. A little boy in her arms. She walked over to Izzy and Abel.

"Hi. I'm Zelina Vega. This is my son, our house was the one that burned down. Your husband, Dean, he saved my son", Zelina said, tears welling up in her eyes.

Isabelle smiled.

"If it wasn't for him, we would be mourning our son right now", Zelina said.

"I'm glad the both of you are safe.", Isabelle said.

She couldn't hate this family. They didn't get Dean hurt on purpose. They also couldn't know what would happen.

"How is he? Your husband?", Zelina asked.

"He's in a coma, but he's going to be fine. Doctor said he's going to be fine", Isabelle said.

She could see the guilt on Zelina's face.

"Don't. This wasn't your fault and this is Dean's job. We know the risks. Hell, I know my fiancé, he would have gone in to save him whether he was a firefighter or not", Isabelle said, laughing at the end.

Zelina nodded.

"If you or your family need anything, please let me know. We owe you", Zelina said.

"You don't owe us anything, but the same goes for you. If you or your family need anything, let me know", Isabelle said.

Zelina nodded. She hugged Izzy before joining her husband and the rest of her kids by the door.

"I called Mia. She's on her way down", her mom said.

Isabelle nodded.

"Malia and Austin are fine as well.", her mom said.

"I just want to get home to them", Isabelle said.


	10. Chapter 10-Good Talk

Mia had arrived early morning, Jason with her. He looked a bit annoyed that he had to come back. Mia wasn't acting like herself either. She hugged Spencer tight.

"I'm so glad you're still here with us", she whispered to him.

"Me too kid. Man, look at you. All grown up. I remember when you barely reached my hip, always following Izzy around", Spencer said.

Mia smiled, before going over to Isabelle.

"Can we see him?", she asked her sister.

"Yeah, and I would think he would want to see you", Isabelle said.

Mia nodded. She looked at Jason and Isabelle noticed something in her little sister. She just didn't know what. It disappeared when she looked back at Isabelle.

"We are going to take a quick nap before. We've been driving all night", Mia said.

Izzy nodded. They went upstairs to Mia's old room. Spencer approached Isabelle.

"Did you see it too?", he asked.

Izzy looked at him, and nodded.

"What do you think it was?", he asked.

Izzy had seen that look before, because she had that look once before. She didn't want to admit it to Spencer.

"I know that look, you don't need to say it. I'm going to kill him if I find proof on her.", Spencer said, his voice dangerously low.

Izzy had let Abel stay home from school. His mom knocked on his door.

"Hey kiddo, ready to go see dad?", she asked.

He sat up and nodded.

"You ok?", she asked.

"Just worried about dad. All of them", he said.

Izzy chuckled and went to sit beside her son.

"Ok, let's start with Spencer. What worries you there?", she asked.

"I caught him talking to himself last night. Something about escaping and taking as many out as they can.", Abel whispered.

"Did he see you?", Izzy asked.

Abel shook his head no.

"I went back up to my room, but not before checking on Malia.", Abel said.

Austin had slept with her in her bed.

"Is that why you left your door open?", his mom asked.

Usually he shut his door before bed. She had woken up to find it open. He nodded.

"I was worried about Malia. I didn't want dad coming up and trying to hurt her.", Abel said.

Isabelle nodded.

"Does that make me a bad son?", he asked.

Isabelle shook her head no.

"You want what's best for your dad. I know you know what PTSD is. Dad might have that, your uncle and I want to get him help.", Izzy said.

Abel nodded.

"Don't you worry about him", she said.

"Do you think we can move Malia in here? Just till dad gets help", Abel asked.

Isabelle smiled and nodded.

"If it would make you feel better", she said.

He nodded.

"Its what Dean would do", Abel said.

She smiled.

"Speaking of Dean. He's going to be fine babe. Like I told you before, he is strong and healthy. He'll be awake and home before we know it", she said.

Abel nodded.

"Now what worries you about Baron?", she asked.

"That he's going to feel left out, you know, now that dad is back. Baron and I always went fishing on weekends", Abel said.

She smiled.

"And you don't want to anymore?", she asked.

"No, I do want to go, but with dad back, I just want to spend a lot of time with him and then with Dean, I want to spend time with him too. At least till he's awake", Abel said.

She exhaled.

"Yeah, I see your struggle, but I'm sure if you explain this to Baron, he would understand. He loves you", she said.

Abel nodded. She patted his knee.

"Now get your shoes on, we leave in ten", his mom said.

He nodded. She walked out and he found his shoes under his bed. As he was tying them, he heard a loud thump hit his bedroom wall. He stood slowly and made his way to his aunt Mia's room. Again he heard the thump and opened her bedroom door, just in time to see Jason slap his aunt.

Mia looked over at him.

"Ab", she said.

Jason backed away from her. Abel went over to his aunt.

"Don't touch her again. I'll tell my dad", Abel said.

"Ab, it's ok. This was my fault", Mia tried to explain.

Abel was confused. He didn't understand what was happening.

"Its for a play we are working on", she said.

"A play? Where a man hits you?", Abel asked.

She nodded, her eyes finding Jason before looking back at her nephew.

"Another girl is actually suppose to hit me and you know how I am with perfection. I'm afraid that I won't be able to take it, so Jason is helping me", she lied.

Abel was still confused, but he had seen plays before. They had to be as real as possible, his grandmother had said.

"Promise?", Abel asked.

She smiled and nodded.

"Yes", she said.

He nodded and looked at Jason before leaving the room.

"Abel", she called.

He popped his head back in.

"Don't say anything to your mom and grandma. I want to surprise them about the play.", she said.

Abel felt like this was wrong, but his aunt has never lied to him before. He nodded before leaving.

She touched her cheek.

"Good girl", Jason whispered to her.

* * *

Getting to Dean's room. Mia ran over to him and hugged him. He had been a big part of her life, like he had been for Abel and Isabelle. Especially at a time when they felt like everything was falling apart. Like she felt now. He would know what to say to her or do. He would know what Jason was doing to her.

She wiped her tears. Izzy wrapped an arm around her sister.

"He's not allowed to be a firefighter anymore", Mia said.

Isabelle laughed softly.

"You know very well this isn't going to stop him", Izzy said.

Mia sighed.

"Yeah, I know", her little sister said.

* * *

Spencer had stayed home with Jason.

"So, how did you meet Mia?", Spencer asked.

"Concert", Jason answered.

"How old are you?", Spencer asked.

"Thirty", Jason replied.

"What are you doing dating an eighteen year old? Couldn't find anyone your age? I can help you look", Spencer said.

Jason chuckled before taking a drink of his beer.

"What do you do, Jason?", Spencer asked.

"I work at a bank", he answered.

"Nice", Spencer said.

"Yeah, it pays the bills", Jason said.

Spencer was reading his body language. He was getting irritated with all the questions.

"Does your family know about Mia and her age?", Spencer asked.

Jason chuckled and rubbed his eyes.

"No, they haven't met her yet", he answered.

"Why not? You've met hers", Spencer said.

"What's with all the questions? I've already answered all these with that other man", Jason said.

"But not with me", Spencer said.

Jason rolled his eyes.

"I know you. I've been you", Spencer said.

Jason glanced at him.

"If I find out that you are hurting Mia. You'll have me to deal with and trust me, right now, I'm not hundred percent.", Spencer said.

Jason swallowed.

"I'm sorry your honor, I thought, I could have sworn I was still back in that prison cell. Being tortured. I have PTSD and I'm a former Marine. I won't be locked up, they'll find me help, and then I'll get to come home to my family, but you, you won't", Spencer threatened.

He could see the fear in Jason's eyes.

"You want someone to kick around, I'm right here, but I can't promise that I won't break your nose and every other bone in your body along with it", Spencer said.

Spencer leaned back in his seat and finished his beer. He stood and patted Jason's shoulder.

"Good talk, Jason", Spencer said.

He felt Jason flinch when he touched him.

 **A/N: I made a little poll on my bio page. It's about the updates on my stories. If you can drop by and vote. It ends sunday.**


	11. Chapter 11-Promised

The weekend came and Spencer's parents had come down with Dylan. Isabelle was to worried about Dean to focus on Spencer's situation. Leaving it up to Baron and everyone else to make him see that he needs help. Paul Heyman was the man Baron was waiting on. Brie had said he was the best in dealing with men and women who had PTSD.

"Why can't we just put this off? Izzy needs us right now, B", Spencer said, following him around Izzy and Dean's kitchen.

"Because, Izzy has enough on her plate. Adding worrying about your mental health will take its toll on her.", Baron said.

Spencer sighed. Baron noticed his change. His brother was sweating now and he could hear him breathing heavy.

"I know, I have PTSD. Before they brought us home, they had us evaluated.", Spencer said.

"And why didn't you say anything?", Baron asked.

"Because I was finally home. I had my family back, my sons. If I would have said something, you all would have pushed me away and asked me to get help. Help that would require me to stay away from my boys. I just wanted to come home", Spencer said.

"So then you know you walk around, confusing people for someone else?", Baron asked.

"No, not at first. It's like I blackout", Spencer said.

Baron sighed and paced before facing his brother.

"I love you, Spence, but I love my son more. For him, I ask that you get the help that you need and if it requires you to leave him, then you will.", Baron said.

Spencer nodded.

"Yeah, ok", he replied.

Renee walked into the kitchen.

"Mr. Heyman is here", she said.

Baron walked out of the kitchen with his pregnant wife. His parents were greeting the doctor.

"So, should we start?", Paul asked.

Abel joined them with Dylan.

* * *

Isabelle was holding Austin as she watched Dean sleep. Doctor Jericho gave her good news today. The swelling in Dean's head had gone down. His body was healing and he could wake up any day now. Someone knocked on the door to Dean's room and she turned to see Roman.

He smiled.

"Hey, come on in", she said.

He did, taking Austin from her.

"You look exhausted", he pointed out.

She exhaled and tried to fix her messing bun.

"Have you slept at all?", he asked.

"A few minutes here and there. My mom and Trish watch the kids for me. Malia is with grandpa Jon and my grandma.", she said.

"Have you eaten?", he asked.

"Yeah, I had a sandwich", she said.

"When?", he asked.

"Last night", she chuckled before sitting and rubbing her eyes.

"He wouldn't want you like this, Izzy.", Roman said.

"I just want to be here when he wakes up", she said.

"I know", he said, kissing Austin's head.

"Would you mind watching them both while I go and get something from the vending machine?", she asked.

"I can watch them while you go get a proper meal and sleep. I'm serious, Iz. You are no good to them half dead", Roman said.

She nodded. Roman hit the button that called the nurse. A few minutes later, Brie walked in.

"Mind calling Nikki to come and pick Isabelle up. She needs food, a shower, and bed", Roman said.

Brie smirked.

"Finally, she listens to someone", Brie said.

"I've got Austin and Dean, Izzy. If anything happens, I'll call you right away", Roman said.

She nodded. She walked over to her husband and kissed him.

"I'll be back soon baby", she whispered.

She squeezed his hand before leaving with Brie.

"He'll be fine, they both will. I've got daycare here if Roman needs a break", Brie said.

Isabelle nodded.

* * *

After everyone had gone around and told Spencer how much they loved him, they also let him know how worried they were. Baron had let Spencer know what happened the night Dean found him walking around. Spencer recalled ending up in the living room with Dean, a knife in his hand, but he didn't know how he got there.

His parents as well had mentioned something. Abel was next and that scared him. What if it was him when Spencer had the knife.

"I'm sorry Ab, Dylan", Spencer cried.

"You didn't hurt me dad, I'm ok", Abel said.

Dylan and Abel hugged him.

"I would like to see you alone, Spencer. If you are up for it, we can meet in my office three times a week.", Paul said.

Spencer nodded.

"If she's able too, I would like to speak to Isabelle and Dean", Paul said.

Baron cleared his throat.

"That's going to be kinda hard. Dean's in a coma and Isabelle, maybe she can come down. Just let us know when", Baron said.

Paul nodded.

* * *

Nikki took Isabelle to her house. Calling Catrina to bring an extra pair of clothes for Isabelle.

"How is she?", Catrina asked Nikki.

"Exhausted. I had her take a shower to relax her body before eating and taking a nap.", Nikki said.

"Thank you", Catrina said.

Catrina made her way to the bathroom her daughter was in. She knocked before walking in. Isabelle shut the water off and wrapped the towel around her. She walked out of the stall and cried as soon as she saw her mom.

"I'm scared he's not going to wake up. He can't leave me, mom. I need him", Isabelle cried.

Her mom rocked her and held her close.

"He's going to be fine, Isa. I promise. The doctor said he was progressing.", her mom said.

Isabelle nodded.

"Is that why you don't want to leave his side? Are you afraid something is going to happen to him?", she asked.

Isabelle nodded. Her mom kissed her head.

* * *

Roman had given a bottle to Austin when Nikki arrived. She smiled at her husband.

"You always did look good with a baby", she said.

He smiled.

"How's he doing?", Nikki asked, gesturing to Dean with her chin.

"Chris said he's doing better. Swelling is going down, now we just wait for him to wake up", Roman said.

She nodded.

"Did he happen to give you a date?", she asked.

"No. It's up to Dean now. He said these things take time. It could be days, weeks, who knows", Roman said.

Nikki nodded.

"How's Izzy?", he asked.

"She showered, ate, and fell asleep. I left her with her mom and soon to be mother in law", Nikki said.

He nodded.

"I came to relieve you of your babysitting duties. I'll take Austin with me", Nikki said.

Roman nodded. Handing a sleeping Austin to Nikki.

"Have you heard anything on how it's going with Spencer?", he asked.

She shook her head no.

"Should I stop by and check things out?", he asked.

"Would it make you feel better?", she asked with a smile.

Growing up, starting families, each guy had promised the other two that if anything ever happened, they would be there for their families. Assuring each other that they would be taken care of by the other men.

Roman and Seth were keeping to that promise.

"Take Seth with you", Nikki said.

Roman nodded, kissing his wife before leaving.

* * *

Pulling into Isabelle and Dean's house. Seth and Roman made their way inside. Baron and Spencer were talking.

"Do you two always just walk right in?", Spencer asked.

"Yup", Seth said.

"Just checking in", Roman said.

"Checking in on what? And who are you?", a woman asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Mom, this is Roman and Seth. Their friends of mine and Izzy's. We met through Dean", Baron said.

She looked both men up and down before nodding.

"Where's Ab?", Roman asked.

"My grandson is fine. He's doing his homework in his room", Baron's mom replied before Baron could.

He sighed. Knowing his mom was getting defensive.

"My son is doing fine taking care of both his boys. You don't need to check in on him. Spencer would never hurt Abel. Its that whore he calls a mom who ruined everything. She's the reason your friend is in the state he's in. She's bad luck", their mom said.

"Mom, stop it. I've told you not to blame Izzy. None of this is her fault", Baron said, raising his voice.

His mom slapped him. Spencer getting between them.

"She was the reason you and your brother fell out. She is the reason Spencer joined the Marines and we lost so much time with him. She lied about who Abel's real father was. She's the reason you hate us. Everything that's happened to us is because of her.", she said.

She turned to look at Roman and Seth.

"Now look what she's done to your friend", she said.

"With all due respect, ma'am. You don't know what Isabelle has done for my brother. Everything good in his life, is because of her. If he was here right now, he would say the same, with no hesitation", Roman said.

"I think it would be best if you weren't here when she gets home. We don't need you filling her head with lies", Seth said.

She chuckled and grabbed her purse. Looking at her sons.

"You know where your dad and I are staying. If you need anything", she said.

Baron and Spencer nodded. Their dad patted their backs before looking at Roman and Seth.

"She's angry right now and wants someone to blame. Izzy has always been the easiest of targets for her.", their dad said.

"Doesn't mean we have to like what mom said. Besides, I told her the truth about everything, she just doesn't want to hear it", Spencer said.

Their dad nodded before leaving.


	12. Chapter 12-Similar

Another week passed, Dean still hadn't woken up. Isabelle went back to work, but checked on the kids and Dean when she could. She visited with him during her lunch break. Spencer was still seeing Paul Heyman on a daily bases. The faster he got better the faster he could stop going to these therapy sessions and find a job.

After school on Monday, Abel went to visit Dean like he always did. He stopped by the nurses station to say hi, he couldn't get in without one of them. He spotted Brie and she smiled at him.

"Hey, school is out already?", she asked.

He nodded.

"I just wanted to come and see my dad before I go home", he said.

"Of course, go on in. Your mom just left about an hour ago", Brie said.

Abel nodded and walked through the double doors after Brie opened them, and to his dad's room. The machine beeping in the quiet room. He took the chair by the window and set up his homework there.

"Hi dad, sorry I haven't come by in a while. I've been so busy with school and baseball", Abel said.

His mom had told him it was good to talk to Dean while he was sleeping. Doctor Jericho had told him that Dean could hear them when they talk, Abel liked to believe that.

"Austin is getting so big, he eats a lot", Abel said, chuckling at the end.

Imagining his dad's laugh and smile. Abel took his hand.

"You need to wake up dad, mom needs you. We all do", Abel said softly.

He sighed and went to sit by the window to do his homework.

* * *

Isabelle was taking an order when Nikki moved next to her to let her know Brie called.

"She says Abel is with Dean. She called to let you know just in case you didn't. That way you don't worry", Nikki said.

Izzy nodded. She hadn't known Abel was going with Dean. He hadn't said anything. Mia walked into the diner and smiled.

"Hey sis. Just wanted to check in", she said.

"And what brings you to Arcata. Kind of a long drive for you to just check in", Izzy said.

Mia shrugged.

"You and mom said I needed to visit more. Here I am", she said, lifting her arms.

Izzy noticed her wince.

"You ok?", she asked her youngest sister.

Mia nodded.

"Back cramp from the drive", Mia said, rubbing her back.

Izzy let it go.

"Hungry?", she asked.

"Please", Mia said, taking a booth.

Izzy couldn't help but watch her. Something was off with her sister and she knew it, but she also knew that if she pressed it, Mia would argue, lie, and run.

* * *

Mia stood and went to the bathroom. She waited in a stall till the last woman left. Walking out and towards a mirror. She lifted the back of her sweater and saw the dark bruise that had formed over night. She bit her lip. Reaching into her bag and pulling out an ice hot patch and placing it over the bruise. It would help with a bit of the pain.

Taking a deep breath before walking back out and into the booth she had been in not too long ago. She watched her sister take orders to other customers. She knew Izzy had been in a similar situation with Spencer, but Spencer had changed after he got help. Maybe Jason could too.

"Here you go, Veggie omelet, just the way you like it", Izzy said with a smile.

"Thanks", Mia said softly.

Izzy went back to work. Mia couldn't stop thinking about Jason. He had been perfect at the beginning, but then she knew Spencer had been the same with her sister. She had made a joke about Jason around his friends, and he had laughed it off like they all did. Once at home, he had grabbed her by the hair and threw her against the wall. Slapped her a few times and told her never to do it again.

The next morning, he had apologized and said he had too much to drink. She forgave him, but then another week went by and he did it again. Mia was taken out of her memories when Chad sat across from her.

"Hey, I heard you were back", he said with a smile.

She nodded and pushed her plate away from her when she was done.

"Yeah, just came to see how my sister is. You know with Dean in a coma still", Mia said.

He nodded.

"I heard he was doing better though, could be any day now they said", he said.

She nodded.

"Yeah, we all can't wait till he's awake again", Mia said.

"So, how have you been? How's your boyfriend?", Chad asked.

She could tell it pained him to ask about Jason.

"I'm good, finishing up school and Jason, he's, good", she said.

He nodded and looked down at his hands on the table. He was so good to her, but she couldn't see herself living in this town for the rest of her life.

"And you?", she asked.

He looked up and met her eyes.

"Working, and helping out my mom at the store, you know", he shrugged.

She nodded. Izzy grabbed her purse and noticed Chad with her sister. She smiled. She and Dean had hoped that Mia would stay with him. He was a good kid and never got into any trouble. Started helping his mom out when his dad passed away.

She hated to ruin their talk, but she wanted to take Mia to see Dean before visiting hours were over.

"Hey sis, ready?", she asked Mia.

Mia nodded and she and Chad stood.

"It was nice seeing you, Mia", Chad said.

"You too", she replied.

They watched him walk out of the diner after he picked up his to go order.

"That boy is still in love with you", Izzy said to Mia.

Mia sighed.

"Don't start", Mia said as they walked out.

"Just saying. You know, since Dean isn't here to say it", Izzy said.

Mia laughed softly as they walked towards Izzy's car. Mia walking towards hers.

"So where's Jason? He didn't come with you this time?", Izzy asked.

"No, he had some work to take care of", Mia said.

Izzy nodded. Getting to the hospital, Brie waved at them as they made their way to Dean's room. Walking in, Abel was still there and finishing his homework. Izzy walked over to him and kissed the top of his head.

"Hey kid", Mia said, hugging him.

"How's dad?", Izzy asked.

"Sleeping still. Brie came in to check on him a few minutes ago", Abel said.

Izzy nodded.

"Ready to go home?", Izzy asked.

Abel nodded and packed up his bag. Izzy leaned into Dean and kissed him.

"Hi my love", she whispered.

She squeezed his hand.

"How long are you here for Aunt Mia?", Abel asked.

"A week", she said.

He nodded.

"Would you mind watching the kids while I stay the night with Dean tomorrow?", Izzy asked.

"No problem", Mia said.

"Thanks", Izzy said.

* * *

"How have you been feeling today?", Paul asked Spencer.

"Better. I can sleep through the night now. I don't have the nightmares anymore", Spencer answered.

"That's good. Has your brother or Izzy mentioned anything about your blackouts?", Paul asked.

"No. Izzy set up cameras in the living room and my room, you know just in case I do have one and she doesn't see it", Spencer said.

Paul nodded and wrote it down.

"Can you tell me why I have them? Why I don't remember getting up and acting like that in the first place?", Spencer asked.

Paul nodded.

"When we get scared, really scared. We create a whole new person inside of ourselves to deal with that fear or pain. You basically created a new whole personality and brought it to life", Paul said.

"Can he come back?", Spencer asked.

"Only when you feel that same fear again or pain", Paul said.

"Would he hurt Izzy?", Spencer asked.

"I don't know. I would need to meet him to find out", Paul said.

Spencer leaned forward.

"How do we go about doing that?", he asked.

* * *

Grandpa Jon was still living with Izzy. The kids stayed the night at her mom's house or with Trish. Except for Abel, who wanted to stay with his dad and watch over him. She didn't want them anywhere around Spencer in his state, or at least till Paul gave the ok, but Abel wanted to be around Spencer. He also couldn't be around a pregnant Renee, it would be too dangerous. Baron stayed over sometimes and Jon would leave.

Never leaving Isabelle alone with him.

"How are things with Spencer?", Mia asked.

"Paul says he's doing a great job. Spencer doesn't have nightmares anymore, and he doesn't sleep walk either like he use too. Well, that I know of", Izzy said.

Mia nodded.

"Good.", Mia said.

Mia cleared her throat.

"When he use to hit you and you forgave him, and stayed, why did you?", Mia asked.

Izzy wasn't prepared for that question.

"Honestly, I thought I loved him. He kept saying it was my fault and I believed it. I thought that if I did as he said, he wouldn't do it again, but I was wrong. Then he used the whole, I'm under stress with being deployed, I'm sorry", Izzy said.

"It was also for Abel, wasn't it?", Mia asked.

Izzy nodded.

"I wanted Abel to keep his family together. It was also the fact that I was young and I wanted to prove people wrong. Especially his parents who kept saying our relationship was going to fail", Izzy said.

Mia nodded.

"Why the out of the blue question, Mia?", Izzy asked.

"I don't know, I guess having him back brings back a lot of memories, you know", Mia said.

Izzy nodded.

"Tell me about it", Izzy mumbled.


	13. Chapter 13-Worried

Izzy was staying the night with Dean. Mia watching the kids at their mom's house. Her finger tips rubbing his knuckles gently. Lifting his hand and kissing it.

"When you're ready, you open your eyes. I would say there's no rush, but, I really need you. So hurry", she whispered to him, chuckling at the end.

She felt his hand squeeze her hand. She stood and sat beside him. Touching his cheek gently.

"Dean?", she whispered.

She could see his eyelids move. He opened them and blinked a few times. His hand feeling the tube in his mouth. She smiled, tears welling up in her eyes. He looked at her and touched her cheek.

"Don't move, ok. I'm going to get your nurse", she said, quickly making her way out of the room.

She saw his night nurse, Dana.

"He's awake, Dana.", Izzy said.

Dana smiled and followed her to his room. Dean was looking around.

"I'm going to call Dr. Jericho. Don't move Dean", Dana said.

She quickly left. Izzy taking Dean's hand.

"Do you remember anything?", she asked.

He couldn't speak, so he nodded.

"You saved that little boy. I am so proud of you", she whispered, kissing the side of his head.

Thankfully Chris didn't live too far away and this was a small town. He was still dressed in his pajamas. Dana helped him remove the tube from Dean's mouth.

"Breathe in for me Dean", Chris said.

Dean did.

"Now out", Chris said.

Dean did and Chris carefully pulled the tube out. Dean coughed a bit, he tried to talk, but touched his throat.

"Yeah, your mouth is probably dry", Chris said.

"I'll get you some water", Dana said.

Chris checked Dean's heart and listened to his breathing for any complications due to him inhaling smoke.

"You sound good. Your head healed up pretty good too. Although you might have killer headaches every now and then for awhile. Don't worry, I'll prescribe you something", Chris said.

Dana came back with water, handing it to Izzy. She helped him drink it slowly.

"The cast on your arm and leg can't come off for a few more weeks. We put them on you just in case you woke up thrashing and hurting yourself more.", Chris explained.

"Thanks Chris", Dean said, voice raspy still.

"Anytime", Chris said.

Dean took Izzy's hand.

"Oh and we had to shave a bit of your hair to get to your wound. So you've got a patch", Chris said.

"Its fine", Dean said.

Chris nodded.

"If you want to cut the rest off, let me know. I'll be glad to do it", Dana said.

Dean nodded.

"I'm going to check you better tomorrow. No visitors other than your wife. So let's keep you awake, a secret for now", Chris said.

Izzy and Dean nodded. Chris patted Dean's good leg.

"Rest up and I'll see you both tomorrow", Chris said, before he and Dana walked out.

Izzy sat beside Dean. His hand in her lap.

"How long?", he asked.

She licked her lips.

"Almost a month", she said.

He closed his eyes and sighed.

"How are the kids?", he asked.

"Missing you. I bring them as often as I can. Abel comes to see you after school, does his homework right there by the window and talks to you.", Izzy said.

"I thought I heard my son", he said softly.

"You could hear us?", she asked.

"I don't really know. It feels like I dreamt you all", he said softly.

She kissed his forehead.

"What else did I miss?", he asked.

"Spencer got help. Well, he's still working with a therapist. He and Baron are living at our house. I took the kids out and they hop from grandparent to grandparent. Renee is still very pregnant, she's staying with my grandma Celina, that way Baron could get to her once the baby comes", Izzy said.

"And where are you staying?", he asked, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"A few days with the kids, when I have to work. Others with Baron and Spencer, he's not walking around anymore and he sleeps through the night. If I don't have to work the next day, I come here and see you.", she said with a smile.

He returned it.

"Wedding is still on, right?", he asked.

"It was never off my love", she whispered.

She leaned down and kissed him.

"Mia's here. She really misses you too. I think she needs to talk, but she won't tell me.", Izzy said.

"Leave it to me", Dean said.

"Not even awake an hour and already in dad mode", she said.

He laughed softly.

"Dad mode never ends", he replied.

She nodded.

"Lay with me", he said.

She nodded again and made herself comfortable beside him. His good arm wrapped around her, till it moved down her side and to her butt. She laughed.

"Same old Dean", she said.

"Just reminding you of how much I love you", he said.

She continued to laugh and kissed his cheek.

* * *

The next day, Chris did a full check up on Dean. He was sitting up when Brie walked in and hugged him.

"My favorite nurse", Dean said.

"Hey", Dana said playfully.

"Hey, you know you're my favorite too", Dean said.

Izzy laughed softly beside him.

"How did the check up go?", Brie asked.

"Passed all my tests. Chris wants to keep me a few extra days to be sure and to get my strength back. Then I can go home", Dean said.

Brie nodded.

"Good. Hero", Brie said, kissing his cheek.

"Hey, it wasn't just me. My boys did all the work. Where are they by the way?", Dean said.

"On their way.", Izzy said.

"Awesome. Hey Dana, that offer to finish cutting my hair still on?", he asked.

"Yes sir", she said.

"Good. Bring on the haircut", Dean said.

Dana left to get what she needed.

* * *

Once Roman and the guys arrived, Dana had already finished cutting his hair.

"You like it?", he asked Isabelle.

She nodded.

"Still just as handsome as ever", she said.

He smiled.

"Knock knock", Roman said, poking his head in.

"Hey, my brother", Dean said.

Roman walked in, followed by a few of the guys. Randy looked a bit hesitant to get close. Dean noticed. He knew Randy was feeling guilty about leaving him to get the little boy out.

"Randy, I told you to leave me. Don't feel guilty. We saved a little boy and a family from their grief of losing him. If I had the chance to do it all again, I wouldn't change a damn thing.", Dean said.

Izzy smiled and nodded.

"I'm just glad you're ok", Randy said.

"Enough", Dean said.

"I'm trying", Randy said.

"Dude, you cut your hair", Seth said, changing the subject.

Dean chuckled.

"Yeah, it was either that or walk around with a damn patch", Dean said.

The guys laughed.

"It looks good", Kane said.

"How's the family?", Dean asked.

"Good. Happy. Thankful. Their getting their house rebuilt, for now Baron and Renee are letting them stay at theirs. Since Renee is staying with Ms. Celina.", Seth said.

Dean nodded.

"Man I just want to get out of here and back to work", Dean said.

"Your spot is waiting, but for now, rest up. Spend time with your family. No rush, D.", Roman said.

"I know", Dean said.

He looked at Izzy.

"Does the family know?", Dean asked.

"No. I kind of want them to be surprised when they see you awake", she said.

"Can I scare the shit out of them?", Dean asked.

"Same fucking Dean", Randy chuckled.

The guys laughed. Izzy shrugged.

"If you want", she said.

"Yes", Dean said.

* * *

Mia was in her room looking at her healing back. The bruises were still a bit dark.

"Aunt Mia", she turned to see Abel.

His eyes were on her bruised back. She put her sweater down.

"Ab", she said.

"What happened? Are you ok?", he asked worried.

"I went for a jog this morning and I slipped. I'm good though. Did you need something?", she said.

She could tell Abel didn't know if he should believe her or not. He shook his head.

"Mom called. Dr. Jericho wants all of us to meet with him. She didn't say if it was good or bad", Abel said.

Mia walked over to her nephew and kissed his forehead.

"I'm sure everything is fine. Did your mom sound worried?", Mia said.

Abel shook his head no.

"Then everything is ok", Mia said.

Abel nodded. Hoping his aunt was right. He just hoped everything was ok with her.


	14. Chapter 14-I'm Sorry

Dean laid back in his hospital bed and closed his eyes. Izzy let him know their family was coming down the hall. Hearing the door to his room open.

"They took the tube out of his mouth?", he heard his son ask.

"They did", Izzy replied.

She saw the look of worry on her son's face.

"Is that a good thing?", he asked.

"It is", she said with a smile.

She sent a nod in Dean's direction.

"Go on, go say hi", she said.

Trish, Abel, Mia, and Grandpa Jon went over to his bed. Each saying hi before Dean popped up and yelled surprise. Grandpa Jon swatted his grandson's arm.

"Are you crazy boy? You could have given me a damn heart attack", Jon said, his hand against his chest.

Trish shook her head at her son.

"Yup, he's fine", Mia said.

Isabelle laughed from the doorway.

"Did you know mom?", Abel asked.

She nodded.

"He woke up last night", she said.

"And you went along with this little joke?", Jon asked with a smirk.

She shrugged.

"I can't say no to him right now", she answered.

Dean raised a brow.

"Is that so? In that case, you all need to leave. I need a few hours alone with my fiancée.", he smirked.

She shook her head at him and smiled.

"Oh yeah, he's fine", Trish said.

Dean chuckled.

"Are you sure you're feeling ok, dad?", Abel asked worried.

Dean set his hand on his arm.

"I'm fine, Ab. No worries", Dean said, smiling at him.

Abel nodded. Isabelle knew her son wasn't going to let Dean out of his sight for awhile.

"Have you been taking care of mom and the babies?", he asked.

Abel nodded.

"Austin eats a lot", Abel said.

Dean chuckled.

"I bet", Dean said.

"When can you go home?", his mom asked.

"Chris said in a few days. He just wants to keep me awhile longer to make sure everything stays ok", Dean said.

His mom nodded and kissed the top of his head. He looked at Mia.

"Hey, you didn't need to drive all the way here for little old me", Dean said.

Mia laughed softly and hugged him gently. Not just for his sake, but for the pain in her back.

"You're only a few hours drive. Why wouldn't I come, you're my brother", she said.

Abel wanted to tell his dad what he knew about Mia, but right now his dad couldn't even get up. He would tell him when he could.

* * *

Spencer and Baron walked into Izzy and Dean's house after their run.

"That was a good run", Spencer said, getting a drink of water.

Baron nodded.

"So why couldn't I go and see Dean?", Spencer asked.

"Because of what you told Paul. You know, about you wanting to take Izzy back", Baron said.

"That was the part of me that was scared I would never see any of you again. She and Abel were the only damn thing I thought about in those dark cells and when they were torturing us", Spencer said.

Baron nodded.

"I guess telling myself that over and over again, I started to believe it", Spencer said.

"What about the dead guy Jon heard you talking about? You haven't talked to Paul about that", Baron said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You think I'm proud of what I did over there? I'm not. I did what I had to do to survive. To live.", Spencer said.

"That's not what I asked", Baron said.

"No. He hasn't asked.", Spencer said.

"Don't you think maybe you should mention it?", Baron asked.

Spencer sighed.

"I'll talk to him about it on our next visit", Spencer said.

Baron nodded.

"I think maybe that's what's keep you from moving on", Baron said.

Spencer shrugged.

"I'm going to go shower, I want to see how Dean and Izzy are", Spencer said.

Baron nodded and did the same. Once ready, they drove to the hospital.

* * *

After everyone left, Izzy laid beside Dean again. He smiled and rubbed her back.

"Hopefully I don't have to stay here too long. I want to go home. Sleep in my own bed and see my babies", Dean said.

Izzy nodded.

"I want you home too. Sleeping alone in our bed feels so weird", she said.

He kissed her. Someone knocked and Izzy stood to see who it was. The door wasn't closed all the way, but whoever it was didn't want to bother them.

"Hey", she said, seeing Baron and Spencer.

They walked in and Dean sat up.

"What's up Corbins", Dean said.

Baron chuckled. Spencer lifted a bottle of whiskey.

"It was either this or flowers and chocolate", Spencer said.

"Good choice", Dean said.

Spencer set the bottle down.

"I saw your bar and, well I figured we couldn't show up empty handed", Spencer said.

Dean nodded.

"How are you feeling?", Baron asked.

"Pretty good. Chris says I can go home in a few days", Dean said.

"That's good.", Baron said.

Dean looked at Spencer.

"Izzy tells me you've been going to therapy. That's good. How's it going?", Dean asked.

"Pretty good. I'm getting better. Dr. Heyman says I created this other personality to help me get through being held hostage", Spencer said.

"If I was in your situation, I probably would have done the same", Dean said.

Spencer nodded.

"Can I have a second alone with Dean?", Spencer asked.

Baron and Izzy looked at Dean and he nodded.

"Its ok. I could use something to eat", Dean said.

Isabelle kissed the side of his head.

"We'll be right back", Izzy said.

She released Dean's hand and they left. Spencer pointed to the chair closest to Dean's bed. Dean nodded.

"I wanted to apologize to you", Spencer said, taking a seat.

"For?", Dean asked.

"The way I acted when we first met. That was the part of me I created to protect myself. I also was purposefully flirting with Izzy", Spencer said.

Dean nodded.

"And here I thought I was the only one who noticed", Dean said.

Spencer smirked.

"When I was in that cell, all I could see was the light coming from under the door. I could hear their laughter and them speaking in their language. I never thought I would get out. I thought everyone forgot about us. So, I thought of something that made me really happy.", Spencer said.

"Izzy and Abel", Dean said.

Spencer nodded and looked down at his lap.

"I convinced myself that I was going to win her back. I wasn't going to take her for granted again.", Spencer said.

"That's changed?", Dean asked.

Spencer nodded.

"Being down there for so long, I convinced myself that she was still mine. I would go through whoever I had to go through to get to her. I was wrong. She's one of my best friends and I don't want to ruin that", Spencer said.

"She was your light. Thinking about her and Abel kept you going. Trust me, I get it", Dean said.

Spencer nodded.

"And I forgive you, Spencer. I know Izzy loves you, but it's a friend love. You've known each other since you were kids and I won't forbid her from seeing you or speaking to you. Especially since Abel is your child", Dean said.

"That reminds me. I'm also sorry about telling Abel not to call you dad. It was wrong of me and I was jealous. I didn't know you and here you were, my son calling you dad", Spencer said.

"I get that too, I would probably react the same way. It's all good", Dean said nodding.

"I really hope you and I can get to know each other better. For Abel and Izzy.", Spencer said.

Dean held his hand up and Spencer took it.

"I'm going to apologize to you too. I will admit, I got a bit jealous. I was rude at times, and that's not me.", Dean said.

"You had every right to be.", Spencer said.

Dean nodded. The door to his room opened again, Baron and Izzy walked through with sandwiches.

"How's it going?", Izzy asked cautiously.

She handed Dean a sandwich and he unwrapped it.

"Good. We talked and worked it all out.", Dean said.

Izzy smiled and nodded.

"Good", she said.

"And you two are more than welcome to stay at the house still.", Dean said.

Baron and Spencer nodded. While they were eating and talking, Izzy couldn't help but think about how she just invited Spencer to stay with them without discussing it with Dean. That made her feel bad. Reminding herself to talk to Dean about it.


	15. Chapter 15-Problem

After Baron and Spencer left, Dean smiled at Izzy.

"Alone at last", he said.

She giggled. Sitting beside him.

"So", she started.

"Oh no, that so doesn't sound good", he said, making her laugh a bit harder.

She gently slapped his chest.

"So, it seems I also owe you an apology.", she said.

"For?", he asked, twirling the ends of her hair.

"Moving Spencer in without discussing it with you first. I was just so excited that he was back after we thought we lost him. I wanted Abel to have him close. I should have asked how you felt about it, and I'm sorry I didn't", she said.

He connected their lips.

"Nothing to forgive. I get why you did it. If something like that would have happened to me, I would have done the same and you would be the jealous one", Dean said.

She bit her lip and shook her head at him. He laughed softly.

"You're so good to me", she said softly.

"Because you were good to me. I would do anything for you, except share you with another man", Dean said, touching her cheek gently.

"I love you", she said, kissing his lips.

"I love you more, doll", he whispered.

* * *

A few days later, Dean was able to go home. Chris removed the casts from Dean's arm and leg. Telling him to be careful and not lift heavy things. He also couldn't go up and down the stairs, so Izzy set up the couch for him.

Spencer helped Dean sit.

"Daddy", Malia ran to him, jumping into his lap and making him wince.

"Mal, be careful sweetheart", Baron said.

"Its okay. It's a good pain. Hi my baby", Dean said, kissing her head.

"I missed you so much daddy. Mommy says you were sleeping and I told her she should kiss you like the prince did to Snow White.", Malia said.

Everyone chuckled. Malia looked at him confused.

"What happened to your hair daddy?", Malia asked.

"I had to cut it babe, daddy has a scratch right here and my hair got in the way", Dean explained in a way she would understand.

"Oh. I like your hair", Malia said, touching the side.

He smiled.

"Mommy does too", Dean whispered to her.

Izzy winked at him. Trish approached him with Austin and Dean gently set Malia beside him. His mom placed his son in his arms.

"Hi buddy, did you miss me?", Dean asked his almost four month old.

Austin looked up at him with his bluish grayish eyes. Dean kissed his son's cheek. Rubbing his tummy gently.

"Abel's right, you have been eating", Dean said.

"Hey, you leave my great grandson alone", Jon said.

"Relax pops, my little dude is going to be big and strong. Isn't that right Austin", Dean said.

Austin stretched and sneezed. Everyone laughed softly.

"Bless you little man", Dean said, smiling.

* * *

Dean was getting his strength back. Chris gave him the okay to go upstairs and a bit of exercising.

Isabelle moaned underneath him. His hands finding their way under her shirt. She arched into him. They had made love twice, but Dean continued to touch and kiss her.

"Feeling okay?", she asked.

He nodded. He laid on his side and looked at the bedside table. He stood and made his way into their bathroom.

"Where are my pills?", Dean asked.

Isabelle fixed her shirt and stood, following him into the bathroom. She opened the medicine cabinet and pulled them out.

"Have a headache?", she asked, kissing his bare shoulder.

Her arms wrapping around him and she ran her fingers over his abs.

"Yeah", Dean said, taking two and filling his hand with water to down the pills.

Austin woke up and Izzy made her way out of the bathroom and towards Austin's room. Dean leaned against the frame of the door and watched his wife.

"Chris says I can go back to work. I can't do heavy things, but I can go.", Dean said.

Isabelle looked at him.

"And if I asked you not to?", she asked.

"Then I won't. Truth, I'm not ready. Mentally, I mean. I think I might ask Spencer to give me Heyman's number", Dean said.

"I actually think that's a good idea. We don't need you panicking when you need to act fast", Izzy said.

Dean nodded.

"Little man asleep?", Dean asked.

"No, he's going to be wide awake for awhile", Izzy said.

Dean pushed himself off the frame and held his hands out. Izzy handed him their baby.

"You work tomorrow. Get some sleep, I've got him", Dean said.

Izzy nodded. She kissed her son's head and then kissed Dean, before slapping his butt. He laughed softly.

* * *

After he put his son back to sleep, he made his way down and served himself a glass of water. Reaching into his sweats pocket, he pulled out two more pills.

"Hey, what are you doing up?", Spencer asked, wiping his eyes and going to the fridge.

"Headache", Dean said.

Spencer nodded.

"You took the pills yet?", Spencer asked.

Dean nodded and lifted his glass of water. Spencer nodded. Baron and Renee had gone back to their house. The Vega family moved into a rental home till theirs was done, which wouldn't be for awhile.

"Did you have a nightmare?", Dean asked.

"No. I usually wake up at this time to get ready for my run. I have also have an interview with your boss about getting a job", Spencer said.

Dean nodded.

"Good luck. I'm going to bed", Dean said.

Spencer nodded and watched him go upstairs.

* * *

The next morning, Izzy got ready for work. She nudged Dean and he groaned. She laughed softly.

"I'm leaving for work. Austin is still sleeping and Malia is downstairs watching cartoons. Spencer took Abel to school", she whispered.

He hummed an okay. She kissed the back of his head before leaving. Getting downstairs, Spencer got back from dropping off Abel.

"Hey, what time is your interview?", she asked.

"Not for another two hours", he said.

She nodded.

"If Dean isn't up by then, do me a favor", he nodded.

"I'll wake him", he said.

"Thanks", she said, quickly kissing Malia and leaving.

Spencer looked at Malia and smiled.

"Want breakfast?", he asked.

"Yes uncle Spencer", Malia said.

He nodded. Once done, he sat with Malia to eat. Leaving her coloring in her book, he went to get dressed. He heard Austin start to cry, feeling no rush since Dean was here.

"What do you think?", he asked her.

Malia smiled.

"You look handsome uncle Spencer", she said.

He nodded. He was going to leave to be there early, but Austin was still crying.

"Dean", Spencer called up.

No answer. He went up and checked on Austin, he lifted him out of the crib and rocked him.

"Its okay", he said softly.

He changed his diaper before going to check on Dean. Getting closer, he could hear Dean snoring.

"Dean", Spencer called.

All he got was snores.

"Ambrose, I have to go. Austin is awake and Malia is downstairs", Spencer said.

Dean still snored. Spencer pushed the bed a bit. Raising his voice.

"Dean, get up", Spencer said.

Dean groaned.

"Would you fucking stop. For fucks sake", Dean yelled, before falling back to sleep.

Spencer shook his head before his eyes landed on Dean's pills.

"How many did you take?", Spencer asked.

Dean groaned and sat up.

"Get the fuck out of my room, now", Dean yelled.

Spencer nodded as Dean laid back down. Austin started crying after Dean raised his voice. Dean groaned and covered his head with a pillow.

"Get out", Dean yelled, it was muffled by the pillow so it wasn't so loud.

Spencer did. He went to Austin's room and got him ready for the day.

"Looks like you and Malia are coming with me", he said.

He strapped Austin to his seat and went downstairs.

"Malia, come and put your sweater on. We are going on a little trip", Spencer said.

Malia nodded and skipped over to him. He helped her into her sweater.

"Is daddy coming?", she asked.

"No. Daddy's sleeping, he's really tired", Spencer said.

Malia nodded. He grabbed her pink backpack and put her coloring book in there, along with her box of crayons. Adding two of her dolls. He stuffed wipes and diapers, an extra change of clothes for Austin.

"Okay, looks like we're ready", he said.

He wrote a note for Dean, saying he took the kids to his interview.

* * *

Roman walked into the cafeteria, finding Kane holding Austin and Malia talking nonstop to the other men. They were into what she was saying.

"What are they doing here?", Roman asked as he approached the group.

"Spencer brought them", Randy said.

"Why? Where's Dean?", Roman asked.

A few of the men shrugged.

"Where's Seth?", Roman asked.

"Down the hall trying to get ahold of Ambrose", Dolph said.

Roman went to find him. Seth was pacing and had his phone to his ear. It's not that he didn't trust Spencer, he was worried about Dean.

"Anything?", Roman asked.

Seth shook his head no. They saw Spencer come out of Hunter's office, shaking his hand. He made his way to them.

"What's going on? Where's Dean?", Roman asked.

Spencer sighed.

"I think we might have a problem", Spencer said.


	16. Chapter 16-Pills

After Spencer told them about his suspicions, Roman and Seth couldn't help but feel like he was right.

"He has to take those pills and then wait eight hours before the next one, and that's only if he's in pain", Spencer said.

"He seemed hungover to you", Seth said.

Spencer nodded.

"I didn't want to say anything, but I'm worried. It's why I brought the kids with me. I thought maybe he would call and ask if I was on my way, but he hasn't. I don't want to believe it because I mean, this is the first time he's done this, at least I hope", Spencer said.

Roman and Seth nodded.

"Let me talk to Isabelle", Roman said.

"I'm going to get the kids to Izzy's mom. I have therapy in a few and I can't take them", Spencer said.

The guys nodded and helped Spencer set the kids in his car.

* * *

Roman stopped by the diner to see Izzy. He kissed his wife before sitting at the counter.

"Its not your lunch break. What are you doing here early?", Nikki asked.

"I came to talk to Izzy about Dean", Roman said.

"And here I thought you came to see me since our Anniversary is coming up", Nikki smirked.

Roman smiled.

"I didn't forget, I never do. I've already got it all planned out for you", he said.

She leaned over the counter and kissed him.

"I got so lucky with you", she said.

He winked at her. Nikki went over to Izzy and let her know Roman was there for her. Nikki replaced her at the table she was at. She wiped her hands on her apron.

"Hey, so what's up?", she asked.

"I honestly don't even know how to start this", Roman said.

"Why? Nikki said it was about Dean. Is he okay?", she asked.

"I'm not so sure, Izzy", Roman said softly.

"Okay, just tell me what it is because you're scaring me right now", Isabelle said.

"Have you been watching Dean's intake with the pills?", Roman asked.

"Only when I happen to walk in. Why?", Isabelle asked.

She had a feeling she already knew what Roman was suggesting.

"Spencer tried to wake him up this morning and he didn't. When he did, he snapped at Spencer about getting out of his room and leaving him alone.", Roman said.

Isabelle shrugged.

"He stayed up late putting Austin back to sleep so I could sleep", she said.

"Yeah, Spencer told me. He also said Dean took pills after he did.", Roman said.

She shook her head.

"After he yelled at him?", Isabelle asked.

"No, after he put Austin to sleep last night", Roman said.

"Is he sure?", she asked.

Roman nodded. He saw the look on her face.

"What is it?", he asked.

"He took two before going to help me with Austin", she said.

"Iz, that's dangerous. If he takes four too close together, he could overdose on that shit", Roman said.

"I know, but I also can't just go up to him and accuse him, you know.", Isabelle said.

Roman nodded. She had made a point.

"When was the last time you filled his prescription?", Roman asked.

"I haven't. This is the first bottle Chris gave him. The prescription is only if he is still having headaches, but Chris assured us he shouldn't. He also wants to check Dean again before we refill it", Isabelle said.

Roman nodded.

"How many that you know of has he taken?", Roman asked.

"He started it last week. Took two in the morning, it lasts him eight hours. Takes two more at night before bed", Isabelle said.

Roman nodded.

"So then you should know how many should be in the bottle?", Roman asked.

"Possibly", she said.

"If you want, I can go with you to talk to him?", Roman asked.

"No. I want to catch him first.", she said.

Roman nodded.

"Wait, if he didn't get up, where are my kids?", she asked.

"Spencer took them to the interview, the guys were more than happy to watch them", Roman said.

She nodded.

"He had to go to therapy, he dropped the kids off with your mom", he said.

"Okay, I'll stop by there to pick them up", she said.

"If you need anything Iz, call me", Roman said.

She nodded.

"Thanks Rome", she said.

He went over to Nikki and kissed her before leaving back to work.

* * *

After picking up Abel and the kids from her mom's house. They went home, Dean was cutting the grass, stopping to greet her with a kiss and to help bring in Austin.

"So what happened to you this morning?", she asked, setting down her purse on the counter.

"What do you mean?", he asked.

"You said you would watch the kids while I went to work and while Spencer went to his interview", she said.

He shrugged and set Austin in the playpen.

"I overslept", he said.

"Okay", she said, looking for anything that gave away that he wasn't himself right now.

He stood and looked at her.

"Sorry", he said.

She nodded.

"Its okay", she said.

He pointed outside.

"I'm going to finish and then wash our cars. If you need me", he said.

She nodded. He walked out, Abel had set up his homework at the kitchen table.

"Mom, can we talk later?", he asked.

"Of course", she replied.

He nodded. Malia was distracted with the cartoons. She went up to her room and into her bathroom. Finding the pill bottle in the medicine cabinet. She opened it and emptied the bottle on the sink counter. Counting them. Their were a few missing, more than she would like. Putting them back in the bottle, she went back downstairs.

Walking out front, Dean was putting the lawnmower away.

"Have you taken your pills at all today?", she asked.

He glanced at her before getting out the bucket to wash their cars.

"Um, yeah, this morning", he said.

She nodded.

"Only this morning?", she asked.

He met her eyes.

"Yeah", he said.

She nodded.

"Why?", he asked.

"Just curious", she said.

He walked over to her and set his hands on her hips.

"You okay?", he asked.

"Fine. You?", she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Peachy", he replied.

She kissed him.

"I'm going to start dinner", she said.

He nodded. Walking back in the house, she grabbed her phone and texted Roman.

 _You and the guys might be right. Missing pills_ **-Izzy**

She got a reply back.

 _Just keep an eye on him Iz_ **-Roman**

She looked out the window and watched Dean. He seemed fine to her, but she wasn't inside his head. She didn't know what he was thinking or how he was feeling.

* * *

They were getting ready to eat dinner. Dean looked at Spencer.

"Hey, listen, about this morning, I apologize. I forgot about your interview. It's just, I was up late with Austin", Dean said.

Spencer nodded.

"Yeah, no, I get it. I was you once", Spencer said.

Dean nodded and went to sit. Isabelle had spoken to Spencer about not saying anything till they caught him. They wanted to be hundred percent sure.

* * *

After dinner and enjoying a movie with the family, Dean excused himself to the bathroom. Finding the bottle of pills, he let three fall into his hand. Staring at them.

He looked at himself in the mirror before looking down at the pills again.

 _You need them_

He told himself before swallowing down the pills and chugging a glass of water. He closed his eyes and sighed. Someone knocked.

"Dean, are you okay?", Izzy asked.

"Fine babe, I'll be out in a second", he replied.

He told himself he would never be this person, but he found himself needing those pills. They numbed him and he needed a bit of numbing. Flushing the toilet, he walked out of the bathroom. Isabelle was changing.

"Damn", he smirked.

She looked over her shoulder at him and winked.

"Future Mrs. Ambrose, you are perfect.", he said.

She blushed and shook her head at him.

"You're crazy", she said.

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her naked frame.

"Don't get dressed", he whispered.

She turned and laid back on their bed. He removed his clothes before joining her.

* * *

After he had fallen asleep. She walked in the bathroom and opened the bottle, recounting the pills. Three were missing. She looked at her sleeping husband.

She had to speak to Chris about removing the prescription. She didn't want to take the chance of Dean going to fill it and she didn't know.


	17. Chapter 17-Try

Dean woke up in a sweat, shivering. He stood and made his way to the bathroom, opening the door to the medicine cabinet and grabbing the pills. Again, he dropped three in his hand and took them.

Cupping his hand so water could fill it. He swallowed down six hand fulls of water. Taking a deep breath before shutting off the water and looking in the mirror. His eyes met Isabelle's. She had her arms crossed over her chest.

"What's going on with you?", she asked.

Grabbing a hand towel, he wiped his hands and chin.

"A headache woke me up", he said, looking down.

"Bullshit", she said.

He met her eyes again.

"If I count those pills", he turned to look at her.

"You're counting my pills now? You don't trust me, Iz?", he asked.

"There are missing pills Dean. Chris told you it was two in the morning and then two in the afternoon", she said.

He sighed. She noticed his hands shaking.

"You don't understand the pain I'm in.", Dean said.

"Then let's talk to Chris. You don't just go and take more pills to ease the pain, if that's really it", she said.

"Don't start that", he said, before passing her and walking into their bedroom.

"Dean, I just don't want you to get yourself into something that's going to be hard to come out of", she said.

"I am fine. Just fucking drop it", he raised his voice.

She walked over to their bed and grabbed her pillow. He sighed.

"Where are you going?", he asked.

"To sleep in my daughter's room", she replied, before slamming the door to their bedroom.

He ran his hand over his head. Sitting on their bed. He couldn't sleep after she left, he paced the room and continued to run his hand over his head. He left their bedroom and went to their daughter's room. He stopped in the doorway, watching them sleep.

He left the room and went downstairs, his throat was dry. Leaning back against the fridge.

"Now who's having night terrors?", Spencer asked, yawning.

"What are you doing up?", Dean asked.

"Heard you pacing. The floor creaks", Spencer said.

"Oh, sorry", Dean said.

"You ok?", Spencer asked, pouring himself some juice.

"Why?", Dean asked, getting defensive.

"Because you were pacing and now you can't sleep", Spencer said.

"I'm fine. Just couldn't sleep with these headaches and Isabelle doesn't help", Dean said.

Spencer took a drink of his juice before speaking.

"How doesn't she help?", he asked.

Dean met his eyes. He rolled his.

"She thinks I'm abusing my meds, I'm not.", Dean said.

Spencer nodded.

"I would have believed you, if your pupils weren't dilated and you weren't jittery right now", Spencer said.

Dean glared at him.

"You were the one to get in her head. She thinks I'm abusing my meds because of you", Dean said.

"I didn't say anything to her. I did talk to Roman and Seth. Dean, you haven't been acting like yourself", Spencer said.

"What do you know. You don't know me. I would never do anything to lose my family. You're trying to take them from me", Dean raised his voice and pushing his finger into Spencer's chest.

"No Dean, you've got it all wrong. I want to help you. I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did", Spencer said calmly.

Paul had helped him a lot when it came to controlling his anger and handing certain situations calmly.

"I'm not you. I would never put my hands on my girl. Stay out of my business", Dean said, before walking past Spencer and back to his room.

* * *

The next day, Dean got up and reached for his pills. His hands were shaking, he was fighting with his will power. A hand covered his. He turned his head a bit and Isabelle stood there.

"Try", she said softly.

He swallowed. He didn't know if he could go without it. He knew Spencer was right. He had a problem, a big one.

"I still need the two", he said.

She nodded and took the bottle. She opened it and handed him two.

"I'll keep this with me. You won't get more till eight hours from now", she said.

He nodded. She kissed his cheek.

"You can do this, Dean", she whispered.

He nodded. She hid the pills in Abel's closet in a box of old clothes. Walking back into her room to shower and get ready for work. Once done, Dean was wringing his hands, sitting on their bed.

"Maybe we should talk to Chris", she suggested.

Dean looked up at her.

"No. Let me try to do this on my own. I can do it", he said.

She nodded.

"I'm trusting you", she said.

"I won't break it", he said.

She walked over to him and between his legs. Wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you and I want to marry you, but I need you sober. If you break it, I am leaving with the kids till you get your act together. I will not put them through that. I did that with Abel when I was with Spencer, I won't make that mistake again", she said.

He nodded.

* * *

Izzy had left about an hour ago. Spencer was getting ready to go to his session with Paul. Dean was drumming his fingers on his thighs. Wiping the sweat from his brow every now and then.

"You sure you're going to be ok with the kids?", Spencer asked.

Dean quickly shot up from the couch and nodded.

"Yeah. I've got this", Dean said.

Spencer looked him over before nodding.

"I'll see you later", Spencer said.

Dean nodded. He watched Spencer leave before peeking out the window and watching his car drive away. Dean made sure his kids were ok before going to the bathroom and finding anything that could help him.

Taking a few of everything till he got that drunken feeling he gets with his meds. This was wrong, he knew, but he needed it.

* * *

Isabelle had called in sick to work. She wanted to trust Dean, but something in the pit of her stomach was telling her not to. She didn't want to make the same mistakes she made with Spencer.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Isabelle", Chris said, walking into his office.

"Its ok. I called in sick to work. I don't want to put this off", she said.

He nodded.

"So, what can I do for you?", he asked.

"Dean's been taking more than he should, you know with his medicine. I counted his pills and, I'm just worried", she said.

He nodded.

"I hid them, but I need you to cancel the prescription refill. I don't want him getting a new bottle and hiding them from me", she said.

"I understand. I will be canceling that now. As for abusing his meds, it's not uncommon for someone to get addicted to them. Especially after what happened to him and he's not talking about it", Chris said.

Isabelle nodded.

"Should he talk to someone?", she asked.

"Yes. Even if he feels like he can do this on his own, having someone to talk to helps in a different way", Chris said.

"What if he doesn't want to talk to anyone?", she asked, almost afraid of what he was going to say.

"Unfortunately, there is nothing anyone can do. If he doesn't want the help, we can't force him", Chris said.

She nodded.

"I knew you were going to say that", she said softly.

"If you need help finding a sponsor or meetings, call me. I can set him up", Chris said.

Isabelle nodded.

"Thank you", she said.

She left and went home. Getting there, she could hear Austin crying. She quickly went in and found him in the playpen. Tears streaking his little red face. Malia was trying to comfort him.

"Where's daddy Lia?", she asked her daughter.

"Sleeping", she answered.

Isabelle lifted her baby and rocked him.

"Its ok, baby, I'm here", she said.

Once he was a bit calm, she called Jon. She told him what was happening, not being able to hold in her own tears. He said he would quickly head her way. She kissed her son's head. Someone knocked on her door and she went over to answer it.

Baron stood there.

"Hey, Jon called. I was on my way to work and asked if my brother was here still. Then he told me about Dean.", he said, his eyes falling on Austin.

She wiped her cheeks.

"Can you do me a favor and drop them off with my grandma. I can handle Dean", she said.

"Iz", she stopped him.

"Baron, please", she said.

He nodded. Once he was gone, she waited for Jon to arrive. Opening the front door, Roman and Seth pulled up in his truck.

"I called them, just in case", Jon said, kissing her cheek.

"He was fine before I left, I hid the pills from him. I, damn it I knew I shouldn't have left him today. I just wanted to get to Chris and tell him to cancel the refill on Dean's pills.", she sighed and cried some more.

Seth hugged her.

"You couldn't have known he would find them Izzy", Seth said.

"Let's go wake up old sunshine", Jon said.

They made their way up. Izzy behind them. Getting to their bedroom, Dean was passed out on their bed. Jon lifted his leg and kicked Dean's leg.

"Go back downstairs, Malia", Dean grumbled.

That pissed Isabelle off.

"Are you kidding me?", she said.

Dean shot up.

"Izzy", he said.

She shook her head at him. Going into Abel's room. She checked the box, his pills were still there, untouched. Leaving it there, she went back to their room.

"What did you use?", she asked.

He swallowed, his throat was dry so it hurt when he did.

"What did you use?", she yelled.

"A bit of whatever I could find", he confessed.

"How long ago was that?", his grandpa asked.

"I don't know. I don't even remember coming upstairs", Dean slurred.

"What's going on?", everyone turned to see Abel.

"Ab, what are you doing home?", Izzy asked.

"Minimum day. I was going to call you, but I decided to walk home", he said.

She nodded. He noticed the looks on everyone's faces.

"Is this about aunt Mia?", he asked.

Isabelle looked at him confused.

"What about aunt Mia?", she asked.

Abel sighed.

"Abel", Jon said, his tone letting Abel know not to lie.

 _ **A/N: Happy New Year everyone!**_


	18. Chapter 18-Break The Cycle

Dean was a bit glad the attention had shifted to someone else, but it wasn't a good shift. It was a bad one and the next time Dean saw Jason, he was beating the shit out of him.

"I knew something was wrong. I should have seen it", Izzy said.

Roman set his hand on her shoulder.

"Your mind was on Dean and the kids. You couldn't have known that that was it", Roman said.

"Abel, what else do you know?", Seth asked.

"Just what I saw. Aunt Mia has never lied to me, I wanted to believe her, but I just couldn't stop thinking about it", he said.

They nodded. Isabelle put her hand on her son's cheek.

"I don't want you worrying about this anymore. We'll handle it now.", she said.

He nodded. She looked at Dean before rolling her eyes.

"I'll call Mia and tell her to come down", Izzy said.

The guys nodded. Roman looked at Dean.

"Don't think you are off the hook. As soon as we deal with this, we are coming back around to you", he said.

Dean nodded.

"Seth, you and Spencer get rid of all the medicine in the house. No matter what it is", Roman said.

Seth nodded. He and Spencer went upstairs and cleared it all out.

"What's going on with you, Dean? You've been on medication before after you broke your wrist playing baseball. Or did you do that then too?", his grandpa asked.

"No. I, I don't know", Dean said, popping his knuckles.

"Does this have to do with your accident? I mean, I know I would be afraid", Baron said.

Dean closed his eyes.

"Its ok to be afraid", his grandpa said.

"I don't know", Dean repeated.

Isabelle walked back into the kitchen.

"Mia and Jason are coming down this weekend. I told her what was happening with Dean and she wants to help. I left out anything about what's happening to her. She won't come down if she knows that I know", Izzy said.

They nodded.

"I think it's best till the weekend, if Dean comes to stay with me", Jon said.

Before Dean could decline, Izzy spoke up.

"I think that's a good idea", she said.

"Babe", he started.

She lifted her hand.

"You told me you would be ok alone, that I could trust you. I'm not going to do this with you Dean. I need to focus on our kids.", she said.

He nodded.

"I'll pack my bag", Dean said softly.

He went to his room and packed his bag. His hands were shaking, he needed those pills. He checked to make sure no one had followed him. Walking over to his wife's drawer and rummaging through it.

He closed that one and opened the next one, pulling clothes out and finding nothing. He growled.

"Where the fuck are they?", he mumbled.

He went to their closet and checked her other purse. The one she usually kept extra cash in if they needed some on hand.

"What are you doing?", he turned to see Isabelle.

He swallowed and set her purse down. Rubbing his hands on his pants.

"Don't lie. One more lie and I swear, Dean", she stopped.

She knew that if she said it, there was no taking it back.

"I need them, Iz. Please. One more.", he begged.

"Its never just one more for an addict", she said.

"I am not an addict. I'm in pain", he said, raising his voice just a little bit.

She shook her head at him.

"I threw them away", she said.

He took a few steps towards her.

"You what?", he asked.

"I. Threw. Them. Away", she said.

The look on his face scared her just a bit. She had seen that look many times on Spencer's face before. She took a step back.

"I need them, Iz", he said.

She shrugged.

"I don't know what you want me to do or say. I don't have them anymore", she said.

He closed the space between them, she stepped back till her legs hit their bed. Falling back on it.

"You knew damn well that I needed those", he yelled, grabbing her upper arms.

"Dean, that hurts", she said.

She could hear footsteps running up the stairs. He felt something hit his back. Standing, he turned to see Abel.

"There are your stupid pills", Abel yelled at him.

He still had Isabelle's arm. Abel went over to him and shoved him away from his mom.

"Don't touch my mom again. Get out. I hate you. You are just like Jason", Abel yelled while pushing him away.

Dean stepped back just a bit, stepping on the pill bottle and breaking it. He looked down at the pills he was hurting his wife and children for. The guys showing up at the door. Seeing Abel standing in front of his mom, while she rubbed her arm.

"Get out", Abel yelled at Dean, tears in his eyes.

"Ab", Dean couldn't take the look on his son's face.

"I won't let you hurt my mom the way my dad did. The way Jason is hurting my aunt.", Abel yelled.

That caught Spencer and Isabelle by surprise. She had always tried to shield Abel from that.

"I would never", Abel cut him off.

"We trusted you", Abel yelled.

"Dean, I think you should go. Now", his grandpa said.

Dean looked at him.

"Pops, I", Jon held a hand up, stopping his grandson from speaking.

"Grab your bag, and lets go", Jon said.

Dean knew that tone of voice well. He heard it often as a kid when he was about to get in big trouble. Dean nodded and grabbed his bag. Roman shook his head at him in disappointment before going to check on Izzy.

"How bad did he hurt you?", Seth asked.

"He just grabbed me, I'm fine. It was nothing", Isabelle said.

"That's the same thing you use to say about Spencer when you would call me", Baron said.

"Its not the same thing. I know Dean, he would never, and I mean never hurt us on purpose", Isabelle said.

"I bet that's the same thing you would say about dad.", Abel said, before leaving to his room.

"Ab", she called after him.

"I've got it Isa. I need to fix this, it's my fault", Spencer said.

She nodded. Baron looked at her when his brother left.

"Did you know Abel knew about what Spencer would do to you?", Baron asked.

"Of course not. If I did I would have left a long time ago", she said, looking at her arms.

Dean's hand print still visible. She looked down at the pills on the floor. Shaking her head.

* * *

The ride to his grandpa's house was silent. He knew the old man was getting ready to yell at him, he just wanted to do it from inside the house. Pulling into the driveway, he saw his mom get out of her car. He sighed.

"You told her", he whined.

"Shut up and get inside the damn house before I kick your ass on the lawn", Jon said, getting off his car and slamming the door shut.

Dean flinched before getting out. His mom crossed her arms over her chest. He was in so much trouble. He walked inside and waited for both of them to explode.

"You were not only abusing your meds, but you put your hands on your woman", Jon shouted.

Trish crossed her arms over her chest. Jon knew her son better than she did, she would wait her turn.

"I didn't teach you to do that, ever. I taught you to respect women, whether you were dating them or not.", his grandpa yelled.

Dean pushed his hands into his pockets.

"This is my fault", Trish spoke up.

Both men looked at her. She looked at her son.

"I let your dad do the same thing to me. You had to watch him hurt me and", Dean shook his head no.

"I am nothing like him", Dean said softly.

Steve had never hit his mom, but he did grab her and shake her constantly. Drinking himself to sleep most nights, coming home drunk and yelling at her. It was just as bad, and Dean had seen it all.

"I love my son, but even I can admit that he had a problem. I gave up on him, that was my mistake. I won't give up on you", his grandpa said.

Dean couldn't look either of them in the eyes.

"Do you want to lose her, Dean?", his mom asked.

"Of course not", he said quickly.

"Then accept that you have a problem and need help", his mom said.

Dean swallowed.

* * *

Spencer had given Abel a few minutes to cool down. Knocking on his bedroom door before opening it. Abel was reading a comic book.

"Can I come in? I think we need to talk, Ab.", Spencer said.

"Did he leave?", Abel asked.

"Dean? Yes.", he replied.

"Good", Abel replied, before turning the page.

"You love Dean, Ab. He's a good man, a good father", Spencer said.

"Of course you would defend him. You two were made for each other", Abel said, sitting up.

"Ouch", Spencer said.

"I will never do what you and him do. I won't be like you", Abel said.

Spencer nodded.

"I know. Your mother raised you better than that. Growing up, I watched my dad treat my mom the same way, till she left him. I made sure as your dad's older brother, that Baron never saw that", Spencer said.

Abel was confused. Spencer smiled.

"Grandpa is my step dad, and your dad's step dad. He's a good man. He raised us", Spencer said.

"You don't talk to your dad anymore?", Abel asked.

He never knew the man his grandma was married to now wasn't his dads father.

"No. Truth be told, we don't even know where he is or if he's ok", Spencer said.

Abel nodded.

"You think that maybe you thought it was ok because you watched your dad do it?", Abel asked.

"Probably, but you are your father's son. Baron never and I mean never laid a hand on your mom or you", Spencer said.

Abel nodded.

"You are going to break the cycle, Ab.", Spencer said.

Abel nodded.

"Why did you do it?", Abel asked.

"I was frustrated and angry with myself. Instead of owning up to my mistakes, I placed the blame on your mom. It was easier than admitting that I failed", he said.

"What made you change?", he asked his dad.

"Losing you and your mom. I knew I loved your mom, I just didn't know how to love her. At the end of the day, I knew it was a friendship kind of love. I'm thankful she forgave me and gave our friendship a second chance", Spencer said.

"You think Dean would change for us, like you did?", Abel asked.

Spencer smiled and nodded.

"I think so. He loves you all so much. He's just been through a lot and he didn't know how to handle it.", Spencer said.

"Kind of like what happened to you?", Abel asked.

"You could say that. He almost lost his life. Physically he's better, but mentally, he needs help.", Spencer said.

Abel nodded.

"Don't give up on him, Abel. He needs you", Spencer said.

Abel nodded.

"I won't", he replied.


	19. Chapter 19-Superhero

_Dean couldn't sleep. He shot up in the middle of the night. Dripping sweat and his heart racing. He had the same damn nightmare every night. The one he blocked out with those pills._ _He wiped the sweat from his forehead. He reached for his shoes and put them on. Grabbing his grandpa's truck keys and driving home._

 _Getting to the house, he unlocked it. Quietly making his way inside. When he got to the stairs, he stopped, smelling smoke. He looked up and saw the dark smoke before running upstairs._

" _Izzy", he called._

 _No answer._

" _Isabelle. Fire.", Dean yelled again._

 _Getting to the second floor. All the doors were closed and smoke coming from underneath them. He could see the orange glow from the flames._ _He slammed his body against the door to get it to open, but it wouldn't budge._

" _Isabelle", he screamed._

 _Finally getting the door open, he fell back as the fire covered the bedroom. He screamed._

" _Isabelle", he yelled._

Feeling someone shake him, he shot up and was gasping for air, coughing.

"Its ok, it was just a dream, son", his grandpa said.

Dean looked at him.

"It felt so real", Dean said, his whole body was shaking and he felt cold.

His grandpa covered him.

"How often do you have those nightmares?", his grandpa asked, giving him some water.

He downed the whole cup.

"Ever since waking up", Dean answered.

His grandpa nodded.

"Why didn't you say anything, son?", he asked.

"I didn't want anyone worrying about me. Izzy has had enough on her plate since my coma, adding another worry, didn't seem fair to her", he replied.

"That woman is stronger than you give her credit for. What do you think she's doing now, Dean? She is still worrying about you.", Jon said.

Dean nodded.

"You think she will ever forgive me?", he asked.

His grandpa squeezed his shoulder.

"I believe so. Abel is another story", his grandpa said.

"I know", Dean said, rubbing his eyes.

"Get showered and dressed. We are meeting Paul today. I told him it was an emergency", his grandpa said.

Dean nodded.

* * *

"How are you doing?", Paige asked.

Isabelle had gotten the day off. She also let Abel stay home from school. Seth and Roman had told Nikki and Paige what happened. They figured she could use her girls for support.

"I think I'm still in shock, I guess. Dean, he's never, I have never seen him", she sighed.

Nikki rubbed her back.

"Just remember, it was the pills. Dean would never actually hurt you", Nikki said.

"I know, but I don't want that around the kids. My first priority is them. This isn't me giving up on him, I just need a moment to process", Isabelle said.

Nikki and Paige nodded.

"As it should be.", Paige said.

"How's Abel? Roman told me what he said to Dean", Nikki said.

"He's with my grandma. Spencer spoke to him and let him know it wasn't the same thing. I think he gets it, but like me, needs a moment to process", Isabelle said.

"And Mia? What do you plan to do with that?", Paige asked.

"Dean's angry right now. I might just let him take his anger out on Jason", Isabelle said.

The girls laughed softly.

"I just feel so bad that I didn't notice. I mean, I did, but I didn't think it was that of all things. I thought maybe she was pregnant or something and couldn't tell me", Izzy said.

"She seemed fine when she came down a few weeks ago, but then again, some women are good at hiding it", Nikki said.

"What else could fucking go wrong?", Isabelle asked.

* * *

Dean was sitting beside his grandpa and biting his nails. His leg was bouncing quickly, till his grandpa set his hand on his knee to stop it.

"Sorry", Dean mumbled.

Paul came out with Spencer. Shaking his hand.

"I think you're just about done, Spencer. Maybe a few more", Paul said.

"Thank you, you've done so much for me.", Spencer said.

Dean and Jon stood, Spencer looked at him.

"Hey", Spencer said.

Dean sent him a nod.

"Good on you, Dean, for doing this.", Spencer said.

"Thanks Spence", Dean replied.

Paul gestured for Dean to come in. He looked at his grandpa.

"Come with me pops?", Dean asked.

Jon smiled and nodded. He followed Dean in. Paul sat across from them.

"So, your grandpa gave me a bit of the details. How about you tell me what you think triggered the meds abuse", Paul said.

Dean nodded.

"I'm a firefighter. A few months ago, I was in an accident saving a little boy. I was in a coma and when I woke up, everything was fine. Then a few days later, I have this nightmare. The pills helped me sleep through the night", Dean shrugged.

Paul nodded and wrote it down.

"Can I ask what that nightmare was about?", Paul asked.

Dean met his eyes. Paul could see the look of terror on his face.

"You don't have to tell me today, but eventually I would like to know. Maybe talking about it will help you sleep", Paul said.

Dean shifted in his seat.

"I wake up at the fire station, sometimes it's the hospital and I get in my truck to drive home. When I get there the house is on fire, sometimes it's just the inside and", he stopped.

"Take your time", Paul said.

"I could hear my girlfriend's screams, my kids calling out to me and I can't get to them because the fire won't let me. I call for help, I scream, but it's like no one can hear me. I should be able to get in and out without a problem, I'm a firefighter, this is what I do", Dean said.

Thinking about those screams made tears well up in his eyes.

"Sometimes I get close to their rooms, but before I reach them, I fall through the floor", Dean said.

"So you've never reached the rooms?", Paul asked.

"I did last night. Opened the door to my bedroom, but the flames pushed me back", Dean said.

Paul nodded.

"Then I woke up", Dean finished.

"Dreams are so powerful and meaningful. They form ways to help us cope with our feelings. Fire, in dreams usually means anger, loss of control. Do you feel like you lost control during your accident?", Paul said.

"I have been a firefighter, almost my whole life. I've been in bad situations", Paul cut him off.

"Situations you can control?", Paul asked.

Dean nodded.

"I should have seen that the floor was ready to give out. I was trained to see these things. I failed at it. It's my fault my family almost lost me. I have a new baby at home, he's too young to remember me.", Dean said.

Paul nodded.

"This was a traumatic experience for you. Not being able to talk about it, to admit your fears, your dreams are telling you something Dean", Paul said.

"I didn't want to tell Izzy, because I didn't want her to see me so weak. My kids were worried about me, I didn't need them to worry", Dean cried.

Jon held his grandson to him.

"I have met Izzy, I doubt she would ever think you were weak", Paul said.

Dean wiped his cheeks.

"You made an honest mistake. Well, not really because you saved a little boy's life. Your family is proud of you", Jon said.

Dean nodded.

"I would like to see you again, Dean. I think a few more of these session will help you deal with your problem. Get you back in control of yourself", Paul said.

"I'd like that. You helped Spencer, and so I trust you", Dean said.

Paul nodded.

* * *

Getting back to his grandpa's house. Dean sat up more. Abel was waiting on the porch for them.

"I'll give you two a minute", Jon said as they got off the truck.

They watched Jon walk inside his house.

"Can we talk, dad?", Abel asked.

Dean smiled and nodded.

"Let's go for a walk", Dean said.

Abel nodded and followed his dad.

"Ab, let me start off by apologizing to you for what you saw. I never and I mean never, will I ever put my hands on your mother like that again.", Dean said.

"My dad said it might have been the pills that made you act like that. That addiction is hard", Abel said.

Dean nodded.

"It was easier for me to drown myself in pills then to deal with the real issue", Dean said.

"Can I know?", Abel asked.

Dean looked at him and nodded.

"The accident, I couldn't deal with what happened. I made a few mistakes, mistakes that could have not just caused me to lose my life, but those of my coworkers and the little boy I was trying to save", Dean said.

"Like?", Abel asked.

"The floor, I should have seen that it was ready to give out. I should have called to my partner for help", Dean said.

"But if you would have waited, that little boy and you might have died waiting", Abel said.

Dean nodded.

"You did what you thought was best.", Abel said.

"But that's not what scared me, Ab.", Dean said.

"You were scared?", his son asked.

Dean stopped and nodded.

"My thoughts before I fell and hit my head, was your mother, you, and your siblings. Not getting to see your faces once more. I don't want to fail you, but I also don't want to fail those I need to save", Dean said.

"You're like a superhero", Abel said.

Dean chuckled.

"That's how I see you.", Abel said.

Dean wrapped an arm around his son's shoulder.

"I'm talking to Paul, the same man your dad got help from. I'm going to wait till he clears me before going back to work", Dean said.

Abel nodded.

"What about mom? You should tell her.", Abel said.

"I don't think your mom wants to see me right now", Dean said.

"Dad, you should go and see her. Besides, you have to take me home", Abel said.

Dean chuckled and nodded.

"Let me get grandpa's keys", Dean said.


	20. Chapter 20-Mia

Isabelle was getting back from her shopping trip with Nikki and Paige. Dean parked the truck behind her. Abel went over to her with a smile. He had told her he was going to see Dean.

"I can take the bags inside", Abel said.

She smiled at him and handed him the bags. Malia ran over to her dad and hugged him.

"Did you have fun with mommy?", he asked.

"Yes. Aunt Nikki and Aunt Paige went with us. Austin stayed with grandma Celina", Malia said.

"Alright, go inside and ask Abel to get you a snack", Dean said.

She nodded. He set her down and watched her run inside. He pushed his hands into his pockets before looking at Izzy.

"Hey", he said.

"Hi", she replied.

"I am so sorry baby, I never, meant to hurt you. You know me, Iz. Its killing me that I put my hands on you", he said.

She could see tears in his eyes.

"I hate myself right now", he said.

She closed the space between them and wrapped her arms around his neck. He buried his hand into his hair while his other arm wrapped around her waist.

"I'm sorry beautiful, I am so fucking sorry", he whispered.

"It wasn't you. It was the pills", she whispered back.

His grip tightened.

"And my son saw, that makes things worse. I've already apologized to him", he said.

"Why didn't you just talk to me, Dean?", she asked.

"Because you already had so much going on. Adding my problems would just exhaust you even more", Dean said.

She placed her hands against his cheeks, making him look at her.

"Your problems babe, are my problems. Just like mine are yours", she said.

His tears slipped.

"I would never dream of hitting you, my love.", he said.

She wiped his tears and kissed him.

"I know", she replied.

"I am never touching those things again. The nightmares just got the better of me.", he said.

"You can come back home.", she said.

"Not yet. I just need to make sure that I won't touch those things again. I don't want to slip and do something I'm going to regret", he said.

She nodded.

"If in the end I need to, I'll go to a rehab", he said.

She kissed him.

* * *

The weekend came and Mia showed up with Jason. She looked skinnier to Izzy. Mia wasn't acting like herself. The Mia she knew, liked to be dressed up, hair done, and just the right amount of make up.

The Mia in front of her was covered from head to toe. The hoodie she was wearing was a size too big for her. Her hair was tangled and in a messy bun on her head. No make up on.

Izzy hugged her. She heard Mia hiss. Dean glared at Jason before hugging his sister in law.

"How are you Mia?", Dean asked.

"Good. School is going great", Mia said.

"Good", Dean nodded.

"Where are the kids?", Mia asked.

"Austin and Malia are with grandma Celina and grandpa Jon.", Izzy said.

Mia nodded. They noticed Jason nudge Mia, before Mia quickly took his arm and her eyes on the floor. Izzy noticed Dean close his hands into fists. She reached for one and he opened his hand to squeeze hers.

"Abel, can you come here for a second", Izzy called.

"I thought you said the kids were with grandma", Mia said confused.

Abel walked in with their mom. She had been crying.

"Abel, I need you to tell me what you saw on Aunt Mia.", Izzy said.

Abel looked at his aunt. He could see tears well up in her eyes as she bit her bottom lip.

"I saw a big bruise on her back, she said she got from falling. Before that, I saw Jason slap her and she lied to me", Abel said.

Jason chuckled.

"She explained what that was about. You need to teach your kid to mind his own damn business", Jason said.

"Don't tell us how to raise our kids. He did the right thing for someone he loves", Dean said.

He looked at his sister in law.

"Take your hoodie off, Mia", Dean said.

"Why?", Mia asked, her voice was low.

"Take your sweater off, Mia", Catrina said, the tone of her voice left no room for argument.

Mia's tears fell. She went to remove it, but Jason grabbed her arm.

"Don't", he growled.

"Let go of my child", Catrina said, taking a step towards them.

Jason released Mia. Catrina held her hand out to her daughter. Mia took her mom's hand.

"Remove your sweater", Catrina said.

Mia looked at Jason. Izzy stepped in front of her, taking her sister's eyes from him.

"Mia, he can't hurt you because I won't let him", Izzy said.

Mia swallowed before removing her sweater. Her mom lifted her shirt a bit. Dark purple bruises covered Mia's back.

"You son of a bitch", Dean growled.

Jason was going to leave, but the front door opened and Roman walked in. Baron behind him.

"I warned you", Dean said.

Catrina took Mia upstairs, along with Abel.

"You aren't man enough to put your hands on a man, so you put them on a woman", Dean said, raising his voice.

"Look", he cut Jason off.

"You want to hit someone so bad, then hit me. If I'm not good enough, I'm sure Roman or Baron wouldn't mind going a couple of rounds with you", Dean said.

"I don't mind", Roman said behind Jason.

"Or maybe Spencer here can help you", Dean said.

Spencer came out of the hall, arms crossed over his chest.

"Or maybe Seth is your cup of tea", Dean said.

Seth came out of the kitchen.

"Any of you touch me and I will have you arrested.", Jason said, pointing at each man.

Dean smirked.

"Spencer, what happened when you walked into the house?", Dean asked.

"I saw him over Mia and he was kicking her", Spencer said.

"Same. I acted on instinct. Protect Mia since she couldn't defend herself from him", Roman added.

Jason chuckled.

"No one is going to believe you", Jason said.

"I don't know, I mean. Mia is covered in bruises. Who do you think they'll believe?", Seth said.

"Five guys coming home from the park with their kids, only to find you hitting a bruised covered woman, or you?", Baron asked.

Jason's jaw clenched tight. Dean nodded. Baron and Roman held him.

"Let me go", Jason shouted.

Izzy watched from the side. Apart of her didn't like this idea, but the other kept flashing to her sister's back. He deserved this. Dean punched him hard a couple of times. Spencer did the same. Each man taking a turn. Roman lifted Jason and dragged him outside, throwing him out on the front lawn.

"You listen to me, Jason. You stay the fuck away from my sister, or this will get worse for you. This, what we just did, is nothing", Dean said.

Jason spat blood at him and Dean raised a brow.

"Get the fuck off my lawn and out of my town. Trust me, if anyone in this town finds out what you did to Mia, it's your ass.", Dean said.

Jason stood and got in his car before speeding off down the road and out of sight.

* * *

The guys had sat around and drank a few beers.

"One of us should go back with her to make sure Jason actually did leave and won't bother her", Seth said.

"I can do it.", Spencer said.

"I would go with you, but Renee's about to pop", Baron said.

"I can go. I don't have a pregnant wife or a newborn.", Roman said.

"But you do have an Anniversary", Dean reminded.

"Don't tell her I forgot", Roman said, looking at Izzy.

She smirked and squeezed his shoulder.

"Don't worry. I can handle Jason alone. I'll stay a week or two", Spencer said.

The guys nodded.

"How is she?", Dean asked Izzy.

"Sleeping. I gave her one of your pills", Izzy said.

Dean nodded.

"You ok with that?", Seth asked him.

He looked at his friend.

"I'm good", Dean said.

Izzy kissed the top of his head. Someone knocked on their front door and she went to answer it. Opening the door, she smiled.

"Hi Chad", she said.

He looked worried.

"I heard what happened to Mia. Your grandma told me when she came into the store today. How is she?", he said.

Izzy let him in. The guys looked over.

"She's sleeping right now, but I think she's relieved", Izzy said.

He relaxed.

"Good. She doesn't deserve that", Chad said.

"Want to have a chat with the guys? We've got soda", Izzy said.

Chad nodded.

"I'd like that. At least till Mia is awake", Chad said.

They walked over and all the guys said hi to him. Izzy grabbed him a soda.

"Hey Chad, Spencer is going back with Mia in a few days, you know, just to keep an eye on her. Any chance you want to go back with them? Just to make sure Jason doesn't go after her", Izzy said.

Dean raised a brow.

"If she wants me to, I will", Chad said.

Dean smiled, pointing at Chad with his beer.

"I knew I always liked you kid", Dean said.

Chad smiled and nodded.


	21. Chapter 21-Still You

Chad didn't want to leave till he spoke with Mia. Izzy was making coffee for her and her mom.

"He's such a good kid", her mom said.

Izzy nodded. Mia came down after her nap and a warm shower, she spotted Chad. He stood and smiled.

"Hey", he said.

She was a bit embarrassed for him to see her like this. He approached her slowly and held his hand out to her. She took it and he helped her sit down in the living room.

"I heard about what happened and I wanted to come and check in with you. My mom also sent me", he said.

"I'm fine, Chad", she said, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"No you aren't, Mia. Someone hurt you and that's not ok. I wish I would have been there, I would have joined Dean and the guys in beating his ass up.", Chad said.

She thought she had finished crying, but as fresh tears fell, she knew she wasn't. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and he gently rubbed her back. Izzy had told him about the bruises and her pain.

"I won't let him or anyone else hurt you again", he whispered to her.

"I love you", she whispered.

He smiled.

"I never stopped loving you, Mia", he replied.

She squeezed him tighter.

"I'm coming with you to make sure this Jason guy doesn't try anything. I got time off to stay with you for a few days. My mom would kick my ass if I didn't", he said.

Mia laughed softly.

* * *

Dean was in the bathroom when he spotted his pills. They were on the counter next to a new pill bottle. He wondered why his wife had kept them. Did she simply forget or was this a test? Either way, his hands were shaking. He swallowed, not taking his eyes off the pills.

Shaking his head, he quickly left the bathroom, bumping into his wife.

"Whoa, where's the fire?", she asked.

She glanced behind him and noticed the pills. She had forgotten to put them away again. Looking up at her husband.

"I didn't touch them", he quickly said.

"You wouldn't be offended if I checked?", she asked.

"If it means not getting in trouble, by all means, check", he said, moving to the side and letting her pass.

She nodded and walked in. Counting them. They were all there. She looked at him and smiled.

"Good", she said.

He nodded and pushed his hands into his pockets.

"Why do you still have them?", he asked.

She pushed them all into her hand and placed them inside the new bottle before storing them inside the medicine cabinet.

"After we had cleaned them up, I set them on the counter and I left them there. I kept reminding myself to throw them out or put them away. I did put them away, but with Mia in pain, I knew they could help her.", she said.

"You were also testing me", he added.

She met his eyes.

"Guilty", she replied.

She didn't need to set them all out on the counter, but she did. She wanted to see if he would be tempted to take them. Thankfully, he wasn't.

"No hard feelings?", she asked.

"No doll, none", he said.

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him.

"I'm scared", he admitted.

She placed her hands against his cheeks.

"Of what?", she asked.

"Going back to work. You never trusting me alone, around medicine. Chad and Spencer leaving Mia alone and Jason hurting her. Losing you", he said.

She could see the fear in his blue eyes.

"And you weren't before?", she asked.

"I was, but my anxiety wasn't this bad. I've been having panic attacks at night", he admitted.

"Have you spoken to Paul about them?", she asked.

"Yeah. He just keeps telling me to take it one day at a time. I am, but it frustrates me. I want to go back to work, I want everyone to trust me again, and most of all, I want to be the me I was before my accident", he said.

He did sound frustrated to her. He sat on their bed and his fingers found the scar on his head. She took his hand and stopped him, sitting beside him.

"You are still you, babe. You are the same strong, protective, and smart man you were before your accident.", she said.

"I wish I could believe that", he said softly.

* * *

Mia had stayed a few extra days with Dean and Izzy. She needed to be around her family. She walked into Abel's room before having to leave. She couldn't put off school anymore.

"Hey Ab, can we talk?", she asked.

He nodded and set down his comic book. She sat on his bed and smiled.

"I wanted to apologize to you for basically asking you to lie to your mom and dad about me. I'm also sorry I lied to you. He was hurting me and I was making excuses for him", she said.

Abel nodded.

"You've never lied to me before, so I figured you were telling the truth the first time. Then I saw the bruises on you and I knew you didn't fall. I should have told mom right away and I'm sorry I didn't.", Abel said.

"No need to be sorry. Forgive me, Ab?", she said.

He nodded.

"Of course", he said.

"Thank you for telling them. You saved my life, Abel", she said.

He smiled and nodded.

"I'm glad I could help", he said.

"Come on, I'm leaving and I want a proper hug goodbye", she said standing.

He stood and hugged her tight.

"I love you Abel", she whispered.

"Love you too aunt Mia", he replied.

He walked her downstairs and to the front door. She kissed Malia and then Austin before hugging her sister.

"I love you. Be good. If you need anything and I mean anything, you call me. I'll be there in a heartbeat", Isabelle said.

"I second that. Jason comes anywhere near you, you let me know right away", Dean said, hugging her next.

Mia nodded.

"Drive safe Spence.", Izzy called out to him.

Spencer sent her a thumbs up. Mia hugged her mom before getting in the car, sending them one last wave. Chad was in the passenger seat. Dean wrapped his arms around Isabelle's waist.

"She's going to be ok.", he whispered.

"I know", she replied.

Once the car was out of view, Izzy turned in Dean's arms.

"So when do you plan on coming home?", she asked.

He smiled.

"Give me a few more days, Iz. I want my mind right for you and the kids", he said.

She nodded. She had hoped he would say now, but she understood he still needed time.

"Stay for dinner?", she asked.

"What's for dinner?", he asked.

"Meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and green beans", she said.

"Yum, my favorite", he said.

* * *

Still on the road, Mia leaned forwards.

"Hey Spence, you think Izzy will be mad if I transfer schools?", she asked.

Isabelle and her mom were so proud of her for getting into San Francisco State University. Neither her mom or Isabelle had gone to a University. This was a big deal.

"They love you Mia. If you wanting to transfer to be closer to us is what you want, they will understand.", Spencer said.

She looked at Chad.

"Would you be ok with that?", she asked.

Chad looked over at her and smiled.

"I would love that", he replied.

"So how did you two meet?", Spencer asked.

"When we moved to town, on my first day of school, I got lost. He was on his way to class", Mia said.

"I got to school late and had to go through the office. I spotted her looking around and then to her paper.", Chad smiled.

"He was nice enough to help me.", she said.

"I asked her out four months later and she said yes.", Chad said.

"First boyfriend?", Spencer asked.

"Yes, but not the first guy I went out with. Dean caught me with some older guy before I started dating Chad.", Mia said.

"I bet he went off", Spencer said.

"You have no idea", Mia said.

"So what happened between you two? If you don't mind me asking", Spencer asked.

"My dad died and my mom needed help running the store. I stayed behind, besides that, I grew up here. I never imagined living anywhere else.", Chad said, looking out the window.

Spencer looked at her through the rearview mirror.

"And you didn't want to spend the rest of your life here?", Spencer asked.

"After what happened, I just didn't want to be around if it happened again. I almost lost my sister. At the time I blamed moving to this town, but it wasn't the town. After, I didn't want to admit that I was wrong. My pride didn't let me", she said.

"And now?", Spencer asked.

"I want to come home", she said.

Spencer nodded.

"I think we can make that happen", he said.


	22. Chapter 22-Back Home

**A Few Days Later-**

Dean was chasing Malia around the yard. Her laughs loud and happy. Isabelle couldn't stop smiling, Austin bouncing happily on her lap.

"Did you hear me Isa?", her mom asked.

"Sorry what?", she asked, shaking her head.

Her mom smiled.

"You look so happy to have him home, especially the kids", Catrina said.

Isabelle nodded.

"Yeah, but they are use to him being away, or at least Malia and Abel are. With work he's gone up to two weeks, staying at the fire station. When he's home he's spending it like this with them.", she said.

Catrina nodded.

"But you were saying?", Izzy asked, back to the topic before Dean.

Her mom lifted the magazine of wedding dresses.

"You would look amazing in this one, especially since it's a backyard wedding", she said, pointing to the simple chiffon, spaghetti strap dress.

"What colors does it come in?", Izzy asked.

"Beige, white, ivory, and blush", her mom answered.

"Ivory", Izzy said.

Her mom nodded and folded the page.

"What about ivory?", Dean asked, out of breath from chasing Malia.

"Nothing that concerns you", Isabelle said with a smile.

He noticed the wedding dress magazines.

"Can I have a peek?", he asked.

"Nope.", both women replied.

He chuckled.

"Am I wearing a tux?", he asked.

"Only if you want too, but it is a backyard wedding so everything will be simple", Isabelle said.

"I like the sound of a backyard wedding", he said.

"Have you chosen your best man?", Izzy asked.

"Yeah, its Roman and Seth. I can have two right?", he said.

Isabelle shrugged and looked at her mom. Catrina smiled.

"Its your wedding. What you two want, goes", she said.

They nodded. Trish's car pulled into the driveway and she made her way to them.

"Hey, you aren't suppose to be here", Trish said to her son.

"I just came to see my girl and my kids. I didn't know you three would be working on wedding stuff", Dean said.

"Are Paige and Nikki here yet?", Trish asked.

"Nikki is not coming, Roman took her out of town for their Anniversary so it's just us", Isabelle said.

Trish nodded as Paige and Eve pulled in. Baby on Paige's hip as she walked over. Trish took the little girl from her arms.

"Your granddaughter is so beautiful", Trish said, kissing the baby's cheek.

"So is yours", Eve replied.

* * *

Roman had taken Nikki out of town and on a hot air balloon ride just as the sun was setting. She gasped at the view.

"Wow, its beautiful", she said.

He nodded.

"Yeah, but not as beautiful as you", he said.

She giggled.

"After fifteen years together and you are still so very cheesy", she said.

He pulled her closer.

"Only for you my love", he replied.

She stood on her toes to reach his lips. Kissing him gently. Roman lifted his glass and she did the same.

"Here is to many more years of cheesiness, love, and friendship. I couldn't have asked for a better partner in all this. Thank you for giving me my beautiful children. I owe you so much and I am going to try my hardest to continue to make you the happiest woman alive. I hope I never fail you", he said.

"Aw, baby", she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

They kissed.

"I knew you were the man of my dreams since we were in high school. I was a fool to let you get away then, I am never making that mistake again. No man has ever made me feel as happy as I am when I'm with you. I am so glad I took you those brownies fifteen years ago.", she said.

He chuckled and nodded. They clinked their champagne glasses before taking a drink.

* * *

The women were now in the kitchen going over wedding plans. Brie and Nattie had joined them, along with a very pregnant Renee. Dean had agreed to keeping the kids occupied while they worked. He noticed it getting dark out, the kids had all gone down for the count.

"Thank god for naps", Dean huffed, hands on his hips.

Seth walked in and smiled. He noticed all the kids down for a nap and he nodded.

"Way to go super dad", Seth said.

Dean shrugged.

"How are you?", Seth asked.

"Exhausted, but I feel good. No headaches means no pills. I haven't had a craving for them either, which is good", Dean said.

"Good", Seth said, squeezing his best friend's shoulder.

"Hi hun", Paige said, skipping over to Seth and kissing him.

"Hey", he replied.

Paige looked at Dean.

"You are going to love your wedding.", Paige said to him.

He smiled.

"Just as long as my girl shows up, I'm good", he replied.

"Which reminds me, her dress, so cute", she said.

Dean smiled.

"Is she happy with it?", he asked.

She nodded.

"That's all that matters", Dean said.

"Good answer", Paige said.

Seth went over to the playpen and picked up his sleeping baby girl. He kissed the side of her head while Paige covered her. Eve walked over to them.

"Ready mom?", Seth asked Eve.

She nodded.

"We'll see you four later", Dean said, while he walked them to the door.

He watched them drive off before walking back inside. Brie had her kids up and ready to go too. Nattie as well. Both women thanked him for watching the kids before kissing his cheek and walking out.

"Need a ride, Ren?,", Dean asked.

"No, Baron is coming to get me", Renee said.

He nodded. At first it was weird having her around the house after what happened, but as time passed, it started getting easier. Isabelle went over to him and sat on his lap. He smiled and kissed her.

"Done?", he asked.

Both women laughed.

"Not even close", Isabelle said.

Someone knocked before the door opened. Baron walked in and smiled at everyone before kissing Renee's cheek and running a hand around her belly.

"Ready to go?", he asked her.

"Yes, if only your child would be too", she replied.

He laughed softly before helping her up. Dean and Izzy walked them to the door. Waving goodbye, their moms came next, excitement in their voices about the wedding.

"Dean, you going to Grandpa's or mine?", his mom asked.

Dean's mouth opened, but nothing came out.

"Or you can stay here, at home", Izzy suggested.

He looked at her, before looking at his mom again.

"I think I'm going to stay, home that is", Dean said.

His mom nodded. She looked at Izzy.

"If he steps out of line, you call me sweetheart. I will knock some sense into him", Trish said.

"You know I will mom", Izzy said.

Dean smiled and kissed the side of his fiancée's head. He loved when she referred to his mom as her mom as well, just like he did with hers. Watching both moms drive away. Dean looked at Izzy.

"So both little ones are down for the count. Abel is at his friends house till I have to pick him up. What do you want to do?", Dean said.

She shrugged.

"What do you want to do?", she asked him.

He blushed. She took his hand and pulled him inside. Taking him to the extra bedroom downstairs so they could hear the kids from there.

* * *

Mia had packed up her things. Transferring to the nearest college near the town. She was lucky it was within driving distance from her moms. Deciding Izzy and Dean had enough to worry about.

"That was the last box", Chad said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She nodded and looked around her empty apartment. Well, not completely empty. Jason had moved in some of his things.

"Are you sure you want to do this?", he asked.

Spencer was waiting for them in the car. She didn't have much, so it was an easy move.

"Yeah, never been more sure", she said.

He nodded and took her hand as they walked out. Jason appeared, Spencer came next, breathing heavy.

"Look, I just came to talk", Jason said.

"Well you can do it with the both of us here. I'm not leaving you alone with her", Spencer said.

Jason rolled his eyes, before looking at Mia.

"I love you, Mia. You know that, I just let my temper get the better of me. I apologize every time", Jason said.

"I can't keep doing this, Jason. Even if I decide to stay, my family won't leave me here with you", she said.

"Damn straight", Spencer said from behind Jason.

"Would you shut up", Jason snapped.

Spencer raised a brow. Jason looked back at Mia.

"I'll get help, I swear. Please Mia, give me another chance", Jason begged.

Mia took Chad's hand and shook her head no.

"I can't", she said.

Chad pulled Mia to follow. Walking her around Jason. He reached for her arm and pulled her back to him.

"You can't just leave me, I love you. If I can't have you, no one will. This isn't over", he whispered in her ear.

Chad pushed Jason away.

"Don't touch her again", Chad warned, pointing a finger in Jason's face.

Jason smirked and Mia felt a shiver run down her spine. Chad took her arm and they walked out. Mia couldn't get Jason's words out of her head.


	23. Chapter 23-Ashamed

When Abel came downstairs for breakfast the next day, he didn't expect to see his dad there. Dean smiled at him.

"Hey kid, get some sleep?", Dean asked.

Abel smiled and nodded, before taking a seat at the table and his mom set a plate down for him. Dean was giving Austin a bottle.

"So, does this mean you're home, for good?", Abel asked.

"Yes, I'm home. I make you a promise now, Ab, I won't mess up as badly as I did before. Learn from my mistakes, kid", Dean said.

"I know dad", Abel replied.

Dean nodded. Their front door opened, Mia, Spencer, and Chad walked in. Surprising Dean and Isabelle.

"Hey", Isabelle said.

"Aren't you suppose to be in San Fran right now?", Dean asked.

"About that, I actually transferred. I miss everyone and I hated leaving, I was just being stubborn.", Mia said.

Dean nodded.

"I could see why you would want to leave. Given everything that happened when you first moved here, I wouldn't want to live here either", Dean said.

"But I do want to live here. It's why I came home.", Mia said.

Dean nodded.

"If you want, I can clear out the bedroom next to Spencer's. I've put all the wedding stuff in there", Izzy said, excited to have her sister back.

"Actually, I spoke to mom and I'll be staying with her", Mia said.

"Oh", Isabelle said, a little disappointed.

"Its not that I don't love you, because I do. You've both done so much for me, but I think you two need your space with your kids. Besides that, I want to spend time with mom, I still can't believe she's back sometimes", Mia said.

"We get it, Mia", Dean said.

Mia smiled at him before looking at her sister.

"Iz?", she asked.

"Its okay, and I get it too. I don't believe she's back sometimes either. I feel like I'm going to wake up and she's going to disappear", Izzy said.

Mia nodded. After hearing what Mia said about Dean and Izzy needing space with their kids, made Spencer realize he needed to do the same. He didn't know how though, he didn't have a job yet. He had to pass the evaluation with Hunter to make sure he was ready to be a full time firefighter.

"Spence", he turned when he heard his name.

Isabelle smiled at him.

"Hungry? We've got plenty", she said.

He nodded and sat.

* * *

Dean had gone to a session with Paul. Spencer said he needed to pick up a few things from the store, leaving Isabelle and Mia alone with the kids. She was showing her little sister everything she had picked out.

"I love it, Iz", Mia said.

Isabelle could still see Mia was struggling with what happened to her. Setting her hand on her little sister's shoulder, Mia looked up at her.

"If you ever need to talk, I'm here", Izzy let her know.

Mia smiled and nodded.

"I know sis", Mia replied.

Isabelle nodded.

"So, what's up with Chad?", Isabelle asked.

Mia laughed softly.

"I don't know. I mean, we both told each other, I love you. He holds my hand, hugs me, and kisses my cheek", Mia said.

"Are you ready for that? I mean, given everything that happened", Isabelle said.

"I never stopped loving him, Isa. I tried, obviously. I want to take things slow though", Mia said.

Isabelle nodded.

"Yeah. Make sure you tell him that. I mean, I'm sure he'll understand", Isabelle said.

Mia nodded.

"Chad and I never had trouble talking. I could be completely honest with him and he with me.", Mia said.

"Good, and it doesn't hurt that Dean loves him for you. We all do.", Isabelle said.

Mia chuckled.

"I think Dean loves him more than I do", Mia said.

Isabelle laughed.

"Probably even more than he loves me", Izzy said.

They laughed. Izzy missed these moments with her sister. She was glad Mia was back to herself.

* * *

Spencer had passed the evaluation. Roman spotted him and waved.

"So, how did it go?", he asked.

"I passed. I'll be taking Dean's slot till he comes back. Then I'll be moved to second shift", Spencer said.

"Good. Those guys are great by the way, but if they give you any trouble, let me know.", Roman said.

"Will do", Spencer said.

"When do you start?", Roman asked.

"Monday", he replied.

Roman nodded.

"Yeah, the faster I get out of Izzy and Dean's, the better", Spencer said.

Roman was confused by that.

"Did they say something?", Roman asked.

"Oh no, I just feel like I'm in the way, you know. Hopefully I can find a place of my own, soon", Spencer said.

"You know, my parents own a couple of rental houses close to grandpa Jon. They know your situation and they'll let you stay in one rent free for awhile, till you start getting some money flow coming in", Roman said.

"I can't do that", Spencer said.

Roman chuckled.

"Yes you can. If you don't feel comfortable not paying them, then give them an 'I owe you', pay them when you do have the cash", Roman said.

Spencer nodded.

"Sounds good. I'll talk to them", Spencer said.

"Good. See you Monday", Roman said.

* * *

"Sounds to me like you're are doing good", Paul said.

Dean wrung his hands and nodded.

"Yeah. I feel like myself a bit.", he replied.

"Even maybe a bit ready to go back to work?", Paul asked.

Dean stopped and met Paul's eyes. He swallowed.

"What if I freak out when I need to help someone? I don't think I could deal with that. I would be putting myself and that person in danger.", Dean said.

Paul nodded.

"Is there anyway, we can test this theory of yours?", Paul asked.

"I would have to speak to my boss", Dean said.

They had practice runs for the newbies. Dean felt a bit embarrassed that he would have to do that run all over again. He scratched the back of his neck.

"Uncomfortable with that?", Paul asked.

"A bit", he replied.

"Why?", Paul asked.

Dean shrugged.

"Could it be because you don't want to look fragile? Afraid your coworkers will make fun of you? Terrified?", Paul asked.

Dean knew Paul hit the nail on the head. He looked down at his hands.

"I've never felt this weak before", Dean said.

Paul nodded.

"You've been through a lot, but it's how you get through it, that makes you strong again. Are you willing to do whatever it takes to get back to that?", Paul said.

Dean swallowed and looked up.

"I am", he replied.

* * *

Mia had met up with Chad at his work, and his families store. His mom saw her and hugged her tight.

"I am so glad you're okay", she said to Mia.

"Its good to see you Mrs. Gable", Mia said.

Chad walked over with a smile.

"So, I'll let you two get going. Chad, lock up tight and I'll see you at home", she said to her son.

Chad nodded. He looked up, making sure the shelves were stocked. Mia helped, remembering they use to do this when they were dating in high school.

"Brings back memories, huh", Chad said.

She giggled and nodded.

"It does", she replied.

She bit her lip before continuing.

"Speaking of us", she started.

He looked over at her.

"I want to give us a second chance, Chad, only if you want to of course. I just need a little time, I don't want to freak out on you. From the moment I left, you were always on my mind. I wondered if you moved on, stocking these shelves with someone else. I wanted to call you, but I stopped myself every time. I couldn't take you hanging up on me. Then I met Jason and, I don't know, I guess I hoped that he would help me move on from you, but he didn't", she said.

"You are the only one I've stocked these shelves with. I tried to move on to, but they weren't you. I would have never hung up on you either, if anything I would probably begged you to come home. I love you, Mia and I'm willing to wait till you're ready", he replied.

She smiled and closed the space between them. Kissing him gently. He pulled away a bit, but she found herself pulling him back to her. He was always a good kisser.

"Mia", he whispered.

Before they knew it, they were in the back office making love. There was a cot in there, Chad spent most of his late nights going over inventory and too tired to drive home. Looking over her body as she slept, Chad gently ran his fingers over the bruises, not even close to fading yet. He kissed the one on her left shoulder.

She woke up and tried to cover her body. Embarrassed that he saw her like that.

"Don't. You shouldn't be ashamed, he should. He did this, not you", Chad said.

A tear slipped and he wiped it.

"You won't ever have to be scared or embarrassed like that again, not with me", he whispered.

She kissed him.


	24. Chapter 24-A Note

Dean went to speak to Hunter about giving him a practice run, the one they use for the newbies. His coworkers hugged him and asked him how he was. He set a hand on Spencer's shoulder.

"Don't forget to haze the hell out of him", Dean said.

Spencer laughed.

"Oh we haven't forgotten", Randy smirked.

"That doesn't sound good", Spencer said.

The guys all had mischievous looks.

"So what are you doing here Ambrose?", Dolph asked.

"Came to talk to Hunter about giving me a few practice runs. You know, just to see if I'm ready", Dean said.

"Are you?", Kane asked.

"I guess we're going to find out, huh", Dean said.

The guys nodded.

"Need any help, let me know", Roman said.

Dean nodded and left to Hunter's office. His boss was on the phone when he knocked on his door. Hunter gestured him inside before finishing the call.

"Hey, you look good Ambrose", Hunter said.

"I feel good H", he replied.

"So what can I do for you? I haven't gotten a call from Paul about letting you work again", Hunter said.

"Actually, I came to ask if you would be willing to give me a few practice runs", Dean said.

Hunter leaned against his desk.

"Are you ready for that?", Hunter asked.

"I feel ready, but my mind could feel a different way once I'm in the situation. I don't want to come back to work and hesitate, putting me and the person I'm helping in danger", Dean said.

Hunter nodded.

"If Paul feels like this would be good for you and it won't cause you any problems, I will gladly do it", Hunter said.

Dean nodded.

"Sounds good, you know where to find me", Dean said.

Hunter stood and hugged Dean.

* * *

Spencer was picking up dinner for Izzy since she had to work late. He couldn't cook and neither could Dean, but Isabelle had left a list of what to get and how to cook it.

Getting home, Abel and Dean helped him bring in the bags.

"Okay, so what exactly are we making?", Dean asked.

"Chicken Alfredo with green beans", Spencer said.

Dean nodded.

"She said it was easy", Spencer shrugged.

Abel sat down at the table to watch his dads. He knew what to do because his mom had shown him, he loved cooking with her and knew that if she wanted, she could be a chef at a fancy restaurant.

"Well, if we mess up the first batch, I bought extra of everything", Spencer said.

"Good thinking", Dean said, hands on his hips.

He watched as Dean cooked the pasta.

"Be careful not to overcook it", Abel said.

"You can overcook pasta?", Dean asked.

Abel nodded.

"What the hell is minced?", Spencer asked.

Dean shrugged. Abel covered his mouth to keep from laughing.

"You should know, you're marrying a chef", Spencer mumbled.

"So, you dated her and lived with her before me", Dean shot back.

"Yeah, but she wasn't a chef when she was with me.", Spencer said.

Dean and Spencer looked at each other.

"Baron", they both said.

Spencer took his phone out and called his brother.

"Hey, what's up?", Baron asked.

"How do you make chicken alfredo?", Spencer asked.

"You throw a bunch of stuff together and then cook it. I don't know, Renee does most of the food", Baron answered.

"But you dated Izzy. You must have learned something", Dean said.

"We made spaghetti together, also bbq chicken. Never that chicken alfredo thing", Baron said.

Dean found it strange that he and Izzy never cooked together, but then again he never tried to help her or suggest it.

"You're no help then", Spencer said, hanging up.

He looked at Dean and noticed the look on his face.

"What's up with you?", he asked.

Dean shrugged.

"She and I never cooked together. She loves cooking and baking, it could have been something we did together, you know", Dean said.

"Its not too late, you know.", Spencer said.

"Giving me relationship advice now?", Dean asked.

"No, but the way you said that, it sounded like you could never do it. You're marrying her, you've got all the time in the world", Spencer said.

Dean nodded and realized Spencer was right. Abel sighed loudly and stood.

"Okay, I'm done watching you two crash and burn", Abel said.

"What, this chicken is cooked to perfection", Spencer said.

"Crunchy grilled chicken is not good for the pasta", Abel said.

Both Dean and Spencer chuckled.

"Where did you learn to do this?", Dean asked his son.

Spencer opened two beers for him and Dean.

"Mom. When she was first taking night classes to be a chef, I would help her practice when she came home with homework. Grandma Catrina never walked into the kitchen because it was always a mess", Abel said.

Dean chuckled.

"Why isn't mom a chef, you know, like at a restaurant? I know she loves the diner, but she worked so hard to be a chef", Abel said.

"I don't know. I guess she's happy where she is. As long as she's happy, that's what matters", Dean said.

Abel nodded.

"Mom told me you were going to go back to work", Abel said.

"Not exactly. I'm going to do a practice run this weekend. If everything goes as planned, I'll be going back", Dean said.

"Are you ready?", Abel asked.

"I say yes, but it's up to how my mind reacts to the situation once I'm in front of it.", Dean explained.

"I don't want you to go back, but I understand that this is your job and you want to go back. You're also really good at it, dad.", Abel said.

Dean nodded.

"Thanks Ab", Dean said.

* * *

When Izzy got home, dinner was made and the guys were setting the table.

"Wow, smells good in here", Izzy said, setting her purse down.

"Dean and I are a little ashamed to say Abel cooked it", Spencer said.

"I know", she replied.

"So then why did you ask us?", Dean asked.

"Because I know my son, he's a lot like me when it comes to cooking", Izzy said.

She laughed before going upstairs to change out of her uniform. Slipping on some shorts, she found Dean leaning against the door.

"Hey", she smiled.

"Why have we never cooked together?", he asked.

She shrugged.

"I didn't know you did. You never say anything", she said.

He looked at his hands as he was rubbing them together.

"We should, you know, when I'm home", he said.

"You want to cook with me?", she asked surprised.

"Yeah, I mean, I think it would be good for us. You know, we can also talk about our day", he shrugged.

"I'd love that babe", she said.

* * *

Mia was getting out of class when she walked over to her mom's car. Stopping when she saw a rose hanging on the windshield. She looked around before picking it up. A small note attached to it by a string.

 _I don't give up so easily. Enjoy him and your life for as long as I allow it. Just wait_

She swallowed and looked around again. Jason, she knew, had left this for her. She pushed the note into her pocket and dropped the rose. Quickly getting in the car and driving home. She felt sick to her stomach. Once home, she texted everyone to meet at her mom's house. Texting her uncle Alberto, if anyone could help her, it was him.

The police, she knew, couldn't do anything unless she had absolute proof. Her uncle Alberto, would, whether she had proof or not. Getting a text back from him that he would get to town next week. She hoped Jason didn't try anything till her uncle could come.


	25. Chapter 25-Exes

Mia had decided on leaving her nephews, niece, and sister out of this. Explaining her reasons to Dean, grandpa Jon, her mom, Trish, and her grandma Celina.

"Once upon a time she protected us from Rey and those guys. Now I'm protecting her. This is my problem and I understand if you all want to wash your hands of this", Dean stood and shook his head no.

"I agree about leaving Izzy and the kids out of this, but I am not nor will I ever wash my hands of you. You're my sister", Dean said.

She smiled and nodded.

"Dean is right, you're family. Whatever you need from me, I'll be there", Jon said.

She hugged him.

"And you're my daughter, there is nothing you can do or say to not get me to help", Catrina said, cupping her youngest face.

"Same", Celina nodded.

"Did you call your uncle?", her mom asked.

"Yeah, he said he would be down here next week. I just hope Jason doesn't try anything in the mean time", Mia said.

"We took a photo of him when you brought him down the first time. I'll take that to TJ and tell him to keep an eye out for this guy.", Dean said.

"But there's no proof its Jason", Mia said.

"It doesn't matter. You're apart of this town, all I have to say is that he's bothering you and they'll keep a look out for him", Dean said.

Mia nodded.

"I have to tell Spencer and Baron", she said.

"Don't you worry, I'll do that. I'll even let Roman and Seth know", Dean said.

"Thanks", she replied.

Dean pulled his phone out and called Roman. Asking him to meet at Baron's garage.

* * *

Baron closed up the shop and opened the mini fridge in his office. Handing beers out.

"How's Renee?", Seth asked.

"Almost due. Doctor said its just a matter of when", Baron said.

"She's past her due date, right?", Roman asked.

"By two days", Baron said.

Dean walked in and tossed his keys on the desk.

"So what's up?", Spencer asked.

He told them everything that happened with Mia at school. The note.

"I gave his photo to TJ, so if they see him, they won't approach but they will watch him. If he gets anywhere near Mia, they'll step in", Dean said.

The guys nodded.

"You said she told Alberto", Roman said.

Dean nodded.

"Call him, see if he can look up his past before coming down. The more we know about this guy, the better", Roman said.

Dean nodded. He called Alberto in case the guys had more ideas or questions.

"Ambrose, how's my niece?", he asked.

"Good. The kids are good too. I'm calling about Mia", Dean said.

He looked around at the group of guys.

"I mean, we are calling about Mia", he corrected.

"Roman and Seth", Alberto said.

"Yeah. Also Baron and Spencer", Dean said.

"Spencer?", Alberto asked.

"Right, you don't know him", Dean said.

"I heard about him coming back from the dead, but I haven't gotten the chance to meet him. I guess I am when I go down", Alberto said.

"Yeah", Dean said.

"So what can I do for you?", Alberto asked.

"Do you have anything on Jason? We figured the more we know about him, the better prepared we can be.", Dean said.

"I'm still searching for things. All I've found is that his family has money, a lot of it. So if he's been in trouble before, I don't doubt they paid someone off to keep their mouth shut", Alberto said.

"You think there could be other girls?", Dean asked.

"I'm a hundred percent sure of it", Alberto said.

"If you need any help, let us know", Dean said.

"Will do. For now, just take care of your kids and my niece. I'm sure Chad is taking care of Mia", Alberto said.

"So you know about that", Dean smirked.

"She told me when she called. I told her to warn him that Jason might go after him too. In Jason's mind, this is all Chad's fault.", Alberto said.

Dean nodded.

"Lets try to get this under control before someone gets hurt", Dean said.

"I'm working day and night", Alberto said.

* * *

The weekend came and Mia didn't hear from Jason. Dean had gone into work, today he was going in for his practice run. Sitting in the room, his hands were shaking. Sweat covered his forehead and his breathing was heavy.

He closed his eyes to get his panic attack under control.

"I can do this", he whispered, repeating it over and over again.

He rubbed his thighs.

"I can't do this", he said, standing and pacing.

The door to the room opened and Roman walked in. He saw his friend panic.

"Sit and put your head between your legs", Roman said.

Dean did as he said.

"I can't do this Rome", Dean said.

"Why?", Roman asked, sitting across from his friend.

"What if I fuck this up again? I can get an innocent killed, and myself.", Dean said, sitting up straight and looking up at the ceiling.

"You've been doing this a long time, Dean. You did what you had to do that night to make sure that little boy lived. Randy was close and got him out, even though he didn't want to leave you", Roman said.

"I know.", he whispered.

He didn't want to tell Roman that he was scared, terrified was more like it.

"You're scared", Roman said.

Dean met his eyes. His friend smiled at him and nodded.

"You don't think we all get scared. This is a dangerous job, we know that, our families know that.", Roman said.

Dean nodded and rested his arms on his thighs, looking down at his feet.

"Do you want to come back to work?", Roman asked.

Dean looked up at him and nodded.

"I do", he said.

"Then try. If you can't do this, we can always try again. Hunter won't give up on you and neither will any of us.", Roman said.

Dean nodded.

"I'll see you out there brother", Roman said, leaving Dean alone again.

Dean took a deep breath and stood, walking out and to the practice area. They had an old building they used to practice in. Hunter turned to see him.

"You ready?", he asked.

Dean nodded. Roman grabbed his phone and called the only person he hoped could help him.

"Hi, this is Roman Reigns at the fire station. Yes, I was wondering if there was anyway you could come down. I think he needs a little motivation and I believe maybe you could help", he said.

He smiled.

"Great, we'll see you here in a few minutes", Roman said.

* * *

Alberto showed up in San Francisco. Deciding he needed to meet a few of Jason's exes. Which he found out were given a great amount of money, for what, he didn't know. Seeing the red head, he got off his car and pulled his badge out. The woman put her groceries away and jumped when she saw him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you", he said, showing her his badge.

She seemed to grow more nervous when he flashed it.

"I'm agent Del Rio, I'm here to ask you some questions if that's okay", he said, putting his badge away.

"About?", she asked, looking around.

"Jason Jordan", he said.

She met his eyes.

"I don't know who that is, excuse me", she said, walking passed him to get to her door.

"My niece, she's in trouble and", Maria stopped.

She turned to face him.

"All I can say is get her far away from him. Keep her close, as soon as he finds someone new, he'll forget all about her.", Maria said.

"Then why are you so scared?", Alberto asked.

She shook her head. He pulled out a card and handed it to her.

"I can protect you, because I believe you. I can hide you till he's in jail or if you just want to start over without having to look over your shoulder, I can do that. Call me, when you are ready to talk", he said, before walking away.

Driving to the next girlfriend, he got to an apartment. This woman was Torrie Wilson. He knocked on the door and a man answered.

"Can I help you?", he asked.

"Yes, I am looking for a Torrie Wilson", Alberto said.

This man sighed and a sad expression came on his face.

"She died", he said.

"May I ask how?", Alberto asked.

"She killed herself three years after our daughter was born", he said.

"Did it have anything to do with a Jason Jordan?", Alberto asked.

The man met his eyes and nodded.

"Come in", her husband said.

Alberto walked in and sat. A little girl about six, was in the kitchen eating.

"I'm Braun Strowman", the man said.

"Alberto Del Rio", he replied.

"Why are you looking into that asshole?", Braun asked.

"My niece was dating him. He beat her and thankfully my family was able to get her away from him. A couple of days ago, he made his presence known", Alberto said.

"Leaving notes with roses", Braun said.

Alberto nodded. Braun stood and walked into his room before coming back and handing him a show box. Alberto opened it and found notes.

"He sent her those at first. We tried to report him, but without proof that it was him, they couldn't do a damn thing. He never signed his name", he said.

Alberto nodded.

"Then he started calling, breathing into the phone and then hanging up. A couple of months of that, then the thing that made Torrie and I worry even worse. He was sending us photos of Katia.", Braun said.

"Your daughter", Alberto said.

Braun nodded and handed him a yellow envelope. Alberto pulled out photos of them, or more like Torrie, dropping off their daughter at school, or during random outings.

"That was her last straw. In her suicide note, she said she had to end it. That he would stop and leave our daughter alone if she was no longer here", Braun said, choking up.

"I'm so sorry for your loss.", Alberto said.

"His family tried to pay me off. I took the check but didn't cash it. No amount of money will ever be enough for what their son did to my wife", he said angry.

"Do you have the check?", Alberto asked.

"No, I'm sorry. I ripped it up and threw it away", Braun said.

"That's okay. Thank you for speaking with me", Alberto said.

"You just do me a favor, and get that son of a bitch. I'm sorry your niece has to go through this.", Braun said.

"I'll get him, and then I'll call you to let you know. It won't bring your wife back", Alberto said.

"But its justice for her. That's all I can ask for", Braun said.

Alberto nodded.


	26. Chapter 26-Visitor

Dean was soaking wet. Mostly water, with some sweat. He dropped the hose and removed his mask when he couldn't breathe anymore.

"You aren't ready", Hunter said.

He did everything right when it came to the outside of the house. When it came to running in and rescuing, he stopped at the door. Frozen in place before having a panic attack.

"You went through a traumatic experience, its perfectly fine", Hunter assured him.

"Not if this is my job", Dean said.

"Give it time. We will keep practicing till you can run through that door again", Hunter said.

Dean nodded.

"Shower, get dressed, and head home to your family. Rest, Dean", Hunter said.

Dean nodded. He did as he was told, checking his phone, he spent five hours here. Five and he couldn't even get through the damn door.

"Hey, someone is here to see you", Roman said.

"Who?", he asked.

"Just come out to see", Roman said, leaving him alone again.

He finished putting his shoes on and grabbed his bag. Walking out, he made his way to the front. He stopped when a little boy ran over to him and hugged his leg.

"Superman", the little boy said.

Dean was confused.

"This is Zelina Vega and her son, Zane. He is the little boy you saved", Roman said.

Dean looked down at the little boy and smiled.

"Roman called and said you were coming back to work. Our whole family is happy that you finally are. You could save more people", Zelina said.

Dean didn't know what to say to that.

"Without you, my son wouldn't be here with me. I just wanted to thank you. I thanked your wife and son, they are very lucky and must be so proud of you", she said.

Dean set his hand on the little boy's head.

"Hey little man, you look good", Dean said.

The little boy nodded. Zelina laughed softly, as her son didn't want to let his hero go.

"Zane, tell Mr. Ambrose what you want to be when you grow up", Zelina said to her son.

The little boy smiled.

"A firefighter just like you", he said to Dean.

That made Dean feel good. Proud. He didn't do this job to be called a hero or to inspire anyone, but he couldn't help what he felt hearing this little boy say he wanted to be just like him.

"He won't stop talking about you", Zelina said.

"I'm not all that", Dean chuckled nervously.

"But you are. Not everyone is made to do what you all do here. I'm glad you were, because you saved him. You saved my baby", Zelina said.

"You're so welcome. I'm also glad he is doing great", Dean said.

"Not at first. He was having nightmares and panicking at every little thing. It took him a bit to finally understand that he is okay and that you saved his life", she said.

"No more nightmares?", he asked her.

"Not as often as before, but his therapist said as time passes, he will get better", Zelina said.

Dean nodded and bent down to the little boy's level.

"I have nightmares too, Zane. I talk to my doctor to help me, and he is helping me.", Dean said.

"Me too", the little boy said excited.

He could tell the little boy worried that he was different because of what he went through. Dean letting him know that he also suffered, made Zane feel better.

"Thanks for that", Zelina said.

"Anytime", Dean said.

"It is a traumatizing situation. We should know, we watched as our families suffered from them. Our friend, Seth, he almost didn't make it out of one at your son's age.", Roman said.

"How is he?", Zelina asked.

Roman and Dean smiled.

"Hey Rollins", Roman called.

Seth jogged over to them.

"Yeah?", he asked.

"He's a firefighter now", Roman said.

Seth smiled and looked at Zelina and Zane.

"So, there's hope for Zane, and me", Dean said.

Zelina smiled and nodded. Happy tears falling.

"Thank you, for coming. I needed this", Dean said.

She shook her head and wiped her tears.

"No, thank you", she replied.

After she left and promising to get their families together some time, Dean looked at Roman.

"Thanks to you too. I needed to hear that", Dean said.

"Its what best friends and best men do", Roman said.

Dean nodded.

"Help me", Dean said softly.

Roman nodded, squeezing his friend's shoulder.

"I got you", Roman replied.

* * *

Alberto went in search of the last woman that still lived in town. Stacy. Getting to the front door, it opened before he could knock.

"Can I help you?", she asked.

Arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm agent Alberto Del Rio. I have some questions to ask about a Mr. Jason Jordan", he said, after showing her his badge.

"No comment", she said, closing the door.

He stopped it.

"Please, my niece needs your help", he said.

She met his eyes, before looking up and down the street. Opening the door, she let him in.

"Are you going to arrest that asshole?", she asked.

"I'm trying too, but I need your help", he said.

"What do you need to know?", she asked.

* * *

Mia was leaving work, when she stopped. Shaking her head, she started crying. Another rose with a note. With a shaky hand, she grabbed it.

 _You make the most wonderful sounds when you're making love. Too bad its with him, enjoy him while you still can_

Someone grabbed her shoulder and she screamed.

"Its okay, its me, Mia", TJ said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Did you get him?", she asked.

"No", he said.

* * *

Dean got a call from TJ. He drove to the police station to pick up Mia. Seeing her, he went to check on her.

"Did he hurt you?", Dean asked.

"No. He just left another note and rose.", Mia said.

Dean nodded and kissed the top of her head. He went over to TJ when he saw him.

"Did you catch him?", Dean asked.

"Son of a bitch was smart. He paid a kid to leave the rose and note. Its probably why no one has actually seen him", TJ said.

"How do you know he paid the kid?", Dean asked.

"I asked him and showed him a few photos. He pointed Jason out", TJ said.

Dean nodded.

"Don't worry, I worked up a report and put this in there. One more thing he does and we can set a restraining order", TJ said.

Dean nodded.

"Can I take her home now?", Dean asked.

TJ nodded. Dean went over to Mia and they left.

"I have to tell Izzy now", Dean said.

"No. Your wedding is coming up and I won't be the reason you guys cancel it. Don't say anything, Dean. Promise me", Mia said.

Dean sighed, but nodded.

"I promise", he replied.

After he dropped Mia off at her mom's house. He waited till she was inside before driving away. Getting home, the kids were in bed and Izzy was turning everything off for the night.

"Everything okay? You ran out of here pretty fast", Izzy said as he locked up.

"Oh yeah. Mia just got a flat tire. We took her car to Baron's shop and she'll be fine", Dean said.

She nodded.

* * *

Before they could go to bed, Baron called. Renee had gone into labor. Spencer was going to see his new niece and stay the night at the hospital to keep Baron company while waiting for the baby girl.

Izzy and Dean were laying in bed. She turned over to face him.

"I almost forgot to ask, how did it go today?", she asked.

"Couldn't get inside. I full on panicked when I got to that part", he said.

"Baby steps", she said, kissing his cheek.

"I also got a visit", he said.

"From?", she asked.

He told her about Zane and she smiled the entire time. She was so proud of him.

"See, we aren't the only ones who see you as a superhero", she said, kissing him.

"He wants to be a firefighter, because of me", he said happily.

"Get yourself through the door. Inspire more kids, baby. I for one can't wait to see you do your thing again. That uniform does wonders on you", she said, winking.

He moaned in her ear.

"You do wonders for me", he whispered.

He laid her back and moved between her legs.

 _ **A/N: New Story up. Humans, updated Wed.**_


	27. Chapter 27-Nothing Changes

Alberto arrived in Arcata. He drove to his mom's house, having his own key, he made his way inside. He had let her know that he would be arriving early morning so she wouldn't be frightened when he made his way inside.

The light turned on and at the top of the steps stood Jon. Alberto was surprised by that. He knew his mom was dating him, but he didn't think she would move him in.

"Your mom let me know you were coming home. Its nice to see you again", Jon said.

"You too", Alberto replied.

"Want some coffee?", Jon asked, walking into the kitchen.

"I could use a cup", Alberto said, following him.

Alberto sat at the table and yawned.

"So does this mean I have to call you dad now", he said teasingly.

Jon laughed.

"Only if you want too", Jon replied.

"I think your grandson would get jealous", Alberto said.

Jon joined him at the table once he set the coffee machine.

"On a serious note, I do love your mother and I've waited years to finally call her my girl.", Jon said.

"No worries on my part. You two are grown adults and can do as you please. Besides, I always knew she had a thing for you and I think my dad did as well.", Alberto said.

Jon smiled.

"So how's this thing with Mia going? Did Dean tell you he left her another note threatening Chad?", Jon asked.

Alberto nodded.

"I wanted to come sooner, but I also wanted to learn a little bit more on Jason. He was one person with his family and another with the women he dated.", Alberto said.

"Did you learn anything?", Jon asked.

Alberto nodded.

"He doesn't stop going after these women. His family pays them off to not speak of Jason", Alberto said.

"What do we do?", Jon asked.

"Wait till he shows his face. I have Dwayne following Jason, so far he's still in San Fran. He takes one step out and one foot in Arcata, his ass is mine", Alberto said.

Jon nodded.

"Just as long as Mia is safe", Jon said.

Alberto nodded as the coffee machine beeped.

"How's Dean doing? My niece told me what happened", Alberto said.

"He's doing better. Still meeting with Paul and trying to get back in the swing of things with his job", Jon said, walking over with two cups of coffee.

Alberto nodded.

"And my sister? Anyone in her life?", Alberto smirked.

"No. I think she and Trish just want to live calmly right now. They are enjoying their grandbabies and getting ready for Dean and Izzy's wedding", Jon said.

Alberto nodded.

"Its next weekend, right?", Alberto asked.

Jon nodded.

"You do know not to say anything to Isabelle about Mia, right? Mia just wants her to enjoy her wedding and then honeymoon", Jon said.

"Yeah, she told me", Alberto said.

* * *

Dean had his arms wrapped around Izzy. She moved a bit.

"Not yet Iz. A few more minutes", he whispered into her neck.

She smiled.

"I don't work today, so your wish is my command.", she said.

They were falling back to sleep when their door opened and Malia ran in. Climbing onto their bed and forcing herself between them. Isabelle giggled as little arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hey", Dean said.

"My mommy", Malia said.

Dean kissed his daughter's head before standing and walking into the bathroom. He walked out after washing his hands. He watched as Izzy tickled their daughter, making her laugh hard.

She looked over to him and smiled.

"What?", she asked.

"I just can't believe we are finally getting married", he said.

She stood and closed the space between them. Wrapping her arms around his neck.

"And I can't wait", she said, pressing her lips against his.

* * *

Catrina watched as her youngest walked into the kitchen.

"How did you sleep?", her mom asked.

"I couldn't. I was afraid of falling asleep and waking up to find out that he hurt Chad or worse.", Mia said.

"TJ assured us that he has a police officer keeping an eye on Chad. Jason won't get near him. He also can't get near you. I have an alarm system, if anyone tries to get in, it will go off", her mom said.

Mia nodded.

"Lets change the subject. I don't want to think about him or talk about him anymore.", Mia said.

Her mom nodded.

"Izzy is finally getting married", her mom said.

Mia smiled.

"And we couldn't ask for a better man. No matter what Dean has done, he is the right man for her.", Mia said.

"Not disagreeing with you there", Catrina said.

* * *

During the week, Izzy showed her mom and sister her wedding dress.

"I think I need to get it taken in here", Izzy said.

Her mom nodded.

"I can do that for you", Catrina said.

Trish walked in with Alberto behind her.

"Oh my goodness, you look amazing Isabelle", Trish gushed.

Izzy blushed.

"Thank you", Izzy said.

"Where have you two been?", Catrina asked, raising a brow.

Trish blushed. She knew her brother and Trish had a thing before she ended up with Austin.

"Mind your business", Alberto said.

Mia and Isabelle giggled.

* * *

Dean was at the bar with the guys on Friday night, the night before his wedding.

"Are you nervous?", Spencer asked.

"More excited than nervous. I mean, nothing is going to change. She loves me and I love her.", Dean said.

Dean looked at Seth and Roman.

"Nothing is going to change, right?", he asked them.

"Right. At least nothing changed for us", Roman said.

"Same, but everyone is different", Seth said.

"You guys aren't selling marriage to me guys", Dean said.

They laughed.

"The only thing different is that you get to call her your wife and you'll have a ring on your finger", Alberto said.

Baron walked in looking tired as hell.

"I see baby life is doing wonders for you", Spencer said.

The guys chuckled.

"Man, kid is amazing when she's not crying", Baron said.

Dean patted his back.

"How's Renee?", Seth asked.

"Tired, but her parents have been a big help and so has Spencer here", Baron said, nudging his brother.

"I've been you, trust me, you need all the help you can get", Spencer said.

"Preach", Roman said.

"Any more for you and Nikki?", Baron asked, before taking a sip of his beer.

"No. We are done", he said.

"Paige wants two more, so three is our lucky number", Seth said.

"Izzy and I agreed on one more once Austin is two and then that's it", Dean said.

"Ever thought about kids, Alberto?", Spencer asked.

"Of course, I just haven't found the right woman", he said.

"Like my mom", Dean said.

Alberto chuckled.

"Come on, you don't think I know, but I saw you leaving her place", Dean said.

"She and I are good friends, nothing more", Alberto said.

"And here I was getting excited about getting a new dad", Dean said.

The guys laughed.

"Can I call you daddy?", Dean asked.

Alberto laughed hard and shook his head.

"Shut it", Alberto said.

Dean laughed.

"I'm just messing", he said.


	28. Chapter 28-Mr & Mrs Ambrose

Dean was brushing down his white v neck. This wedding wasn't a dress up kind of wedding. Simple was what they were going for. Hearing a knock, he turned to see his mom pop her head in.

"Hey", she said, walking in and over to him.

He sent her a nod.

"You look so handsome", she said.

He smiled.

"This probably wasn't the way you imagined me getting married, huh.", he said.

"I always imagined you getting married. It didn't matter to me how or when, just as long as I was there to see it", she said.

He smiled.

"It makes me even more happy that its with my best friend's daughter. She and I always talked about this, and had an idea of your wedding.", Trish said.

"I love her, so much", he said.

Trish met his eyes and they welled up with tears.

"And that's all I want, your happiness.", she said.

"And if a certain latino man makes you happy, its fine with me", Dean said.

Trish laughed softly.

"Well thanks for your blessing", Trish said.

* * *

Isabelle was looking over her dress and hair. Mia smiled and hugged her.

"You look so beautiful. If anyone deserves this day, its you. I just wish dad was here to see it.", Mia said.

"Me too", Isabelle replied.

Their mom walked over and hugged both girls.

"One wedding down, another to come. I'm giving Chad a year", their mom said.

Both girls laughed.

"Me too, and you better say yes", Isabelle said.

Mia rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Change of subject. Don't you worry about the kids. Mom will watch them first, then Trish, and then me. Enjoy your honeymoon sis", Mia said.

Isabelle nodded.

"Alright, its now or never", Catrina said, holding the bouquet.

She handed it to Isabelle. Jon would be walking Isabelle down the makeshift aisle. Their friends and family taking up the seats.

"You look beautiful", Jon whispered to her.

"Thank you", she replied, kissing his cheek.

Once it was their turn, Jon walked her down the aisle and to Dean. He was beaming with happiness. His blue eyes never leaving her once.

Jon placed her hand in Dean's.

"You be good to her, just like you've always been", Jon said to his grandson.

"You know I will pops", Dean said.

As the minister spoke, Dean leaned over just a bit.

"You make that dress look good", he whispered.

She blushed.

"Thank you babe", she replied.

"Dean, do you take Isabelle to be your wife. To have and to hold from this day forward?", he asked.

"Hell yeah", he replied, making the guests laugh.

Isabelle giggled.

"Isabelle, do you take Dean to be your husband. To have and to hold from this day forward?", he asked.

"No one else will put up with him, so yes", she replied.

Dean laughed, as did everyone else.

"Then its my honor to announce and introduce to everyone, Mr. And Mrs. Ambrose. Dean you may now kiss your bride", the minister said.

"Yes", Dean said.

He placed his hands against Isabelle's cheeks and closed the space between them. Kissing her passionately. He didn't care who saw or what they said. This was his wife. He pulled away and smiled.

"No leaving me now babe", he whispered.

She smiled.

"Wasn't planning on it either way", she replied.

He kissed her again.

"Alright you two, save some for the honeymoon", Randy yelled out.

Everyone laughed as Isabelle and Dean separated.

"Lets party", Dean yelled.

Everyone returned the excitement. The party was also being held in their backyard. Lucky that they had open fields and no neighbors to complain about loud music.

Dean and Roman watched as Abel went over to Lola and asked her to dance.

"Looks like we are about to be family", Dean said to Roman.

Roman groaned. Dean knew it wasn't because of Abel, but the fact that his daughter was growing up.

"Hey, Abel's a good kid", Nikki said to her husband.

"Its not him I'm worried about. That's my baby girl, and I'm not ready for her to grow up", Roman said.

"She's a good kid too.", Dean nodded.

Roman smiled as he watched Abel and Lola dance.

"Yeah", he replied.

* * *

Dean set his beer down and went over to his wife, who was in conversation with the girls.

"Mrs. Ambrose, can I have this dance?", Dean asked.

She smiled up at him and took his hand.

"Yes you can", she replied.

He pulled her to the dance floor. He nodded to his mom, who in turn told the dj which song to play.

These Arms Of Mine by Otis Redding started playing.

"Are you happy with how everything went down today? Was it everything you dreamt about?", he asked as they danced.

"Everything and more. You didn't run off and that's all that mattered", she said.

"Did you think I would run off?", he asked surprised.

"You freaked on me when we were dating, after I told you I love you. Remember", she said with a smile.

"Because you scared me, shit, you still do. I never thought someone as beautiful as you could love someone like me.", he said.

"Well I do", she replied.

* * *

Mia was smiling as she watched her sister and brother in law. She hoped that once this situation with Jason stopped, she could be as happy as them. She felt Chad wrap his arm around her waist.

"One day", he whispered.

She smiled and turned to him. Kissing him gently.

"Its always been you, Mia.", he said.

That made her feel good and safe.

"You're staying with me while my sister and Dean are gone on their honeymoon, right?", she asked.

He nodded.

"I won't leave you alone", he said.

Mia had told Dean and Isabelle that she would watch the kids the last week of their honeymoon. She would be staying at Dean and Isabelle's house. Spencer was working that week and no one wanted to leave Mia alone unprotected with the kids.

She closed the space between them and kissed.

* * *

Isabelle had noticed that everyone was hiding something from her. She would watch as Dean and Spencer would sneak away a bit and whisper. When she asked what it was about, Dean would reply with nothing.

Her mom and Trish as well. Mia was jumpy and always looking around like she was waiting for someone to pop out. Once she had a second alone with Dean, she made sure to ask.

"What's going on?", she asked.

"What do you mean?", he asked.

"Don't think I haven't noticed everyone whispering and acting weird. Everyone is on edge and I want to know why", she said.

Dean knew that if he told her, she would freak and not want to leave the house. They also promised Mia they wouldn't say anything to Izzy.

"Babe, nothing is going on, I promise", Dean said.

She raised a brow. He knew she didn't believe him.

"Fine, don't tell me, but if its dangerous and someone gets hurt, I am going to be so pissed at you", Isabelle said.

Dean nodded.

"Now, lets get ready to enjoy our honeymoon", he said, wiggling his brow.

She giggled.

"Then you tell me what's going on?", she asked.

Dean sighed.

"I don't know why no one is telling me, but I hope eventually you will tell me. I want to help, whatever is going on", she said.

He kissed her forehead.

"If push comes to shove, I'll tell you", he said.

"So something is going on", she said.

He laughed.

* * *

After everyone left, Dean and Isabelle made sure their bags were ready for their trip in the morning. She slipped out of her wedding dress and Dean smiled. She made her way over to him in her matching lace white bra and panties.

"Holy smoking hot wife", Dean said, his eyes running over her body.

"I thought you might like it. Picked it out just for you", she said.

He licked his lips.

"I love it", he said.

Once she was close enough, he set his hands on her hips. His fingers feeling the material of her panties.

"As much as I love this on you, I will love it even more off", he said.

She could feel his breath against her hip. Leaning down, she kissed him.

"Our first night as husband and wife", she whispered against his lips.

He nodded.

"First of many", he replied.


	29. Chapter 29-Watched

Jason had noticed a certain car kept following him. When he left his apartment, when he got out of work, and now it was sitting down the street, no one ever getting off. He couldn't see who was inside, it was too far. He assumed it was an undercover cop, maybe the kid he had deliver Mia's note talked.

If he was being followed now, that meant he couldn't get near Mia without setting off alarms.

"Stupid bitch", he growled.

He grabbed his jacket and quickly put it on before stepping out. Jason angrily made his way towards the car.

"Why the fuck have you been following me? Huh?", he shouted.

He banged on the hood of the car.

"Do you know who I am?", he shouted.

Dwayne watched this kid explode. He could only imagine what he did to Mia when he was this angry around her.

"I'm giving you three seconds to leave or I'm calling my dad", Jason shouted.

Neighbors looked through their windows and stepped out onto their porch to see what was going on.

"This guy has been following me, harassing me.", Jason looked around at everyone.

Dwayne felt this was his moment to get off and calmly speak to Jason. He stepped out and Jason backed up a bit.

"I am detective Johnson.", Dwayne said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Holding up his badge.

"Mr. Jordan here, is under investigation for beating up a young woman, half his size I might add. Also leaving threatening notes on her car.", Dwayne said.

Jason could hear the neighbors whispering and sending him disgusted looks.

"You have no right to be here", Jason shouted.

"Actually, I have every right. See, Miss Rodriguez placed a restraining order against you. I'm here to hand it to you.", Dwayne said.

Jason balled up his fists. Dwayne handed him the paper with a smile.

"Have a nice rest of your night, Jason", Dwayne said, before getting back in his car and driving off.

The neighbors kept whispering.

"What the fuck are you looking at", he shouted on his way back to his place.

Jason crumpled up the paper.

"She is not going to get away with his", he mumbled to himself.

* * *

"Okay, so we will be back in two weeks. Mom has them from today to Wednesday, then Trish will take them till Sunday. Then you get them the whole week", Izzy reminded her for the fifth time this morning.

"I know, Iz.", Mia said.

"I know, I'm sorry.", Isabelle sighed.

"And before you say anything else, yes I have the number to the hotel and your room number if I need you for anything. Emergency numbers are on the fridge like you've always had them. Call Roman first because he's closer", Mia said.

Isabelle smiled.

"The kids will be fine. You and Dean have fun", Catrina said.

Isabelle nodded and they walked out of the house. Dean was waiting by the taxi.

"Are you ready now babe? We can't hold it off another minute", Dean said.

"Yes, I'm sorry", she said, kissing him.

"Have fun you two", Trish said.

"We will", Dean said.

* * *

Three days later, Alberto and Dwayne had gotten a call from their boss, telling them that they could no longer follow Jason. His father and his lawyer had called in a harassment complaint.

"Don't worry, we've still got eyes on your niece and her boyfriend. Jason isn't getting passed that, and he can't do anything about it either. Besides, if he gets anywhere near Mia, we can tackle his ass and arrest him. His daddy can't stop that", Dwayne said, taking a drink of his beer.

Alberto nodded.

"So lets try to relax. Anyway, how's your fine ass sister?", Dwayne said.

Alberto glared at him and Dwayne laughed.

"What? She's still single right?", Dwayne asked.

"Yes, but you didn't have to say that sentence", Alberto said, finishing his beer and ordering another one.

"Seriously though, put in a good word for me", Dwayne said.

Alberto chuckled.

"Why don't you ask her out, she's coming in right now", Alberto said, with a nod towards the bar doors.

Dwayne looked over and smiled at Catrina. Trish was with her. Alberto did have a thing for Trish, but he had a secret and he didn't know how to tell her or his family.

Trish kissed his cheek.

"Hey, you didn't wait for us?", she asked.

"Sorry, you two still take forever to get ready", Alberto said.

Catrina hit the back of his head and their friends laughed.

"Still the same old big brother", Catrina said.

Alberto smiled. He was grateful to have his little sister back.

"You know, Dwayne here is single. He was asking about you, Cat", Alberto said.

The smile on Dwayne's face disappeared and was replaced by a blush. Catrina looked at Dwayne and smiled.

"Oh really?", Catrina asked.

Dwayne shrugged.

"Aren't you the same one who called me an annoying runt whenever I wanted to hang out with you guys?", Catrina asked, arms crossed over her chest.

Dwayne smiled.

"I was a kid turning into a teenager. Can't blame me, besides, I do regret every word. You look good, Trina", he said.

Catrina grabbed a beer when it was set down.

"So then how about we go sit in that far booth and catch up. Leave these two to reconnect", Catrina said, making her way to the booth.

Dwayne stood and followed her. Trish looked at Alberto.

"So, we didn't get to talk much when you came to see me that morning you got into town", Trish said.

Alberto nodded. She had let him in to talk, but they ended up in bed. Only leaving because Dean had texted her that he would be dropping by if she was home.

"Yeah, but you can't complain. That was the best morning I've ever had.", he said.

She blushed.

"You know I like you, Trish. We had something good before Steve came into the picture and he knocked you up.", Alberto said.

"Yeah", she said softly.

"If I have learned anything from my mom and Jon Ambrose, its that its not too late. I want to give this a real go, if you want", Alberto said.

Trish smiled and placed her hand on top of his.

"But before you say yes, there's something I have to tell you.", he said.

"What?", she asked.

"About a year ago, I was seeing this woman. Off and on. A month after we broke up, she calls me up to tell me she's pregnant. I have a little boy, his name is Ricardo. I haven't told anyone because, honestly I don't even know how", he said.

"Have you seen him?", Trish asked.

He nodded.

"Yeah", he replied.

"Do you want to be with her?", Trish asked.

"No. I want to be with you, but I wanted to let you know what was going on in my life before I brought you into it", he said.

She leaned over and kissed him.

"Then you should know I have a son too. His name is Dean and, you having a son with someone else, doesn't bother me one bit. I'm excited for you", she said.

Alberto nodded.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?", he asked.

She nodded.

"I would love too", she replied.

* * *

"Do you remember the time you and Alberto tried to pick up those older women at the movies. You both failed so hard", Catrina laughed.

Dwayne shook his head.

"I bet if they saw me now, they would regret saying no", Dwayne said.

"I wouldn't say no", Catrina said.

Dwayne smiled.

"I hated that Ricardo and Rey caught your eye back then. I hate that I didn't make my move when I could", Dwayne said.

"If I had my choices, it would have been between you and Ricardo. I regret falling for Rey's tricks. Ricardo was a good friend and father to my Isabelle", Catrina said.

"But you should be glad you did, or else you wouldn't have had Izzy. Maybe not even Mia if you would have picked me", Dwayne said.

Catrina nodded.

"Good point", she said.

She took a drink.

"Anyway, do you have any kids?", she asked.

He nodded.

"Two little girls, well, not so little. My oldest is sixteen and my youngest is ten. Both from different women. I hate to admit that I cheated on my wife and she did the same", he said.

"Would you cheat on me?", she asked, leaning more into him.

He met her eyes, closing the space between them, he kissed her.

"Never", he whispered against her lips.

"She cheated on you first, didn't she", Catrina said.

Dwayne nodded.

"Her reasons were that I was working too much. The cases I deal in take a lot of time and effort. She said I was lucky that she even lets me see the kids.", he said.

"I'm sorry", Catrina said, setting her hand on his arm.

"I see them every month. She gives me a full week.", he said.

"Have you tried to fight her on it? Get more time", Catrina asked.

"If I even try she's going to play my work against me.", Dwayne said.

"Ever thought about retiring?", she asked.

He met her eyes.

"With you? Yeah", he said.

"Smooth, Dwayne, still so smooth", she smiled.

"Have dinner with me, Trina. Alberto let me know you've got your grandkids and daughter at home, if you want we can do a bbq or something", he said.

He was willing to try anything to get her to say yes.

"Why not. A bbq sounds good", she said.

Dwayne nodded.

* * *

Mia was tucking in Malia for bed. Her mom and Trish had asked her and Chad to babysit. Staying at Dean and Isabelle's house since there was more room.

"Goodnight Mal", Mia whispered.

"Night aunt Mia", Malia replied.

Chad was downstairs checking all the doors and windows. He could see the cop car out front watching the house. Sending them a wave, they returned it.

Mia walked into Austin's room to make sure he was still asleep. She closed the door halfway once satisfied that he was fast asleep. Knocking on Abel's door before opening it. He was doing his homework.

"Hey, its bed time. Almost done?", she asked.

He nodded.

"Just need this page", he replied.

"Okay, don't stay up too late", she said.

He nodded. She closed his door when she heard the floorboard behind her crack. She jumped and turned, the hall was empty.

"Malia?", she called quietly.

When she got no answer, she shrugged it off and went downstairs. Chad was bringing over a bowl of popcorn.

"Everyone down?", he asked.

"Almost, Abel is finishing up his homework", she said.

He nodded. She felt a shiver run down her spine and turned to look at the top of the stairs. Why did she have the feeling she was being watched?


	30. Chapter 30-Worst Nightmare

Isabelle had enjoyed the first two nights, but something in the pit of her stomach was warning her about something.

"You okay?", Dean asked, after catching her looking at her phone.

"Yeah, I just feel weird. I don't know how to explain it.", she said, finally looking at him.

"Someone would have called if something was wrong", he said.

"I know, just, ignore me. I think maybe because I left the kids I feel like something bad is going to happen", she said.

He nodded. She stood.

"So what do you want to do tonight?", she asked.

He could tell she was still on edge.

"What?", she asked.

"I have to tell you something. Its about Mia.", he said.

Her smile fell.

"What?", she asked.

He told her everything and how he promised her sister he wouldn't say anything so she could enjoy herself.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Forget what Mia asked you to do. I needed to know about this. She is my little sister", Isabelle shouted.

She removed her heels and started packing.

"Honeymoon over?", he asked.

"What do you think? Of course its over. Jason is dangerous, obviously. We need to go home and I need to make sure she is safe, along with our kids", Isabelle said.

"Izzy", Dean said.

She sighed and stood, hands on her hips.

"I get it, but did you at least enjoy yourself a little?", he asked.

She nodded.

"I did, baby thank you. Maybe when this situation with Jason is over, we can try this again. Right now, I just want to go home", she said.

He nodded.

"I'll get our tickets changed", he said.

* * *

"You okay?", Chad asked after she checked the top of the stairs again.

"Oh yeah. I just, I feel like we're being watched", she said.

He nodded and stood.

"If you want, I can go upstairs and check", he suggested.

"Please", she replied.

He kissed her before making his way up. He checked each room, knocking on Abel's door. Abel opened it.

"Just checking in. Your aunt wants me to double check", he explained.

"Haven't heard anything", Abel said.

Chad nodded. Leaving Abel's room, he went to check Malia and Austin's rooms. Checking each space someone could possibly fit to hide. When he got to Isabelle and Dean's room, the window was open. He walked over and looked around in the back. Nothing. He closed the window again.

Going back down.

"Everything is closed up, babe", he said.

She nodded. Hearing laughter, the front door opened to Trish and Catrina. Mia smiled.

"Had fun I see", Mia said.

"Yes and we both have dates", Trish gushed.

"With who?", Mia asked.

"Dwayne and Trish with your uncle Alberto", her mom said.

"Just don't sleep with them on the first date", Mia said.

Both women laughed softly. Chad stood and kissed Mia.

"I should go now, but I will see you tomorrow. Don't worry about Jason, he can't get to you", Chad said.

Mia nodded.

"Get home safe", she said.

"I'll call you when I get home", he said, touching her cheek gently.

She nodded. Watching him drive off with a cop car behind him. The second one stayed put.

* * *

Jason arrived back to his hotel room. He had gotten a room under a friend's name. He had found a way to sneak into the house without being seen. Learning which room belong to which kid and what room Mia was staying in with her mom.

He didn't like watching Chad make out with his girl on the couch as the movie played. He knew Mia still felt him because she kept looking back towards him. He had snuck out through the same window he snuck in. It was a climb to get to the window, but it was worth it to get his hands on her.

* * *

The next night, Isabelle and Dean arrived home. The kids were fast asleep.

"What happened to two weeks?", Trish asked as she arrived to pick up Catrina for their dates.

"The bigger question here, is why are you two dressed up to go out?", Dean asked.

"Well, if you must know, we have dates", Trish said to her son.

"Would this date be with a certain Latino man?", Dean asked.

"Maybe", Trish said.

"And you?", Isabelle asked her mom.

"Dwayne", Catrina said.

Isabelle nodded.

"Well have fun", Izzy said.

"Not too much", Dean added.

"So, now you two have to explain what you're doing home", Catrina said.

Isabelle sighed.

"I felt off and, like something bad was going to happen. Then Dean tells me what's going on with Mia. I didn't like the secret keeping, but I get why you all did it", Isabelle said.

She walked over to Mia.

"And you, you need to tell me these things. I needed to know what he was doing.", she said.

Mia nodded.

"I just didn't want you to worry", Mia said.

Austin started crying.

"Well, I should go get him. Moms, have fun and Mia, you should call Chad and go out. Take your mind off things", Isabelle said.

They all nodded. Isabelle made her way up. Mia looked at Dean.

"Mind giving me a ride to the store? He's working right now", Mia said.

Dean nodded.

"Let me go tell Iz", he said.

Their moms left on their dates. Dean walked in to see Isabelle holding Austin and kissing him.

"Hey, I'm taking Mia to Chad. I'll be back in a few minutes", he said.

Isabelle nodded.

"Pick up some food will you", she said.

He nodded. Getting back downstairs, he grabbed his keys and they walked out. He locked the door behind him, telling the cops keeping watch to stay put.

They agreed.

* * *

Once Austin was down once again, she checked on Malia, kissing her head before leaving her room. Going to hers, her window was open, she sighed and walked over to close it. She stopped when she could smell gasoline.

She went down to check her stove, but the smell wasn't coming from there. Going back over to the stairs, the smell was stronger. She grabbed her phone to call Dean, to let him know she was waking up the kids and taking them out. She didn't want to take her chances.

Getting upstairs, she woke up Abel.

"Hey babe, I got the food and I'm on my way", Dean said as he answered.

"I'm taking the kids to my grandma's house. I think theirs a gas leak", she replied, making her way to Malia's room.

Abel finished putting his shoes on when he smelled it too, then the smell of smoke hit his nose. He looked over to the hall and he could see something glowing. He ran to the stairs and they were on fire, along with the front door.

"Mom", he yelled.

He heard her behind him.

"Oh my god, Dean, the house is on fire", she said.

"What?", he said.

"Dean, what do we do? We can't get downstairs", she said.

His heart was racing and his thoughts were racing even faster. He couldn't think. This was his worst nightmare.

* * *

Roman and the guys were playing a game of cards. When their alarm blared. Hunter looked over the railing.

"Guys, its Ambrose's house. Move it", he shouted.

Roman, Spencer, and Seth's hearts almost dropped, but their feet moved quickly.

"How much you want to bet it was that son of a bitch", Spencer spat.

"I wouldn't put it past him", Roman replied.

Izzy had moved her kids to her room. Seeing the window, she opened it and looked down.

"Ab", she said.

He held his little brother.

"I'm going to need you to climb down", she said.

He started to shake his head no. She held it in place between her hands.

"I know you can do this, kid. You have to help me", she said.

They heard a crack and jumped. The fire was moving fast. She looked at him again.

"Ab, please", she said.

He took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'm going to tie these sheets together, it should get you a few feet down so the drop won't be so bad", she said.

He knew what Dean would say.

 _I trust you Abel. You are brave and strong. You can do this._

"I'll be right back", his mom said.

He held onto his little sister's hand. She was crying and holding her stuffed puppy. His mom came back with the harness they used to hold Austin to their chest hands free. His mom put it on him and then placed Austin. The flames were closer to the door now. She tied the sheets as best she could and she hoped they didn't come undone on the way down.

She could hear the cops screaming for her.

"The back, go to the back", she yelled.

She hoped they heard her. When Abel got outside of the window, she handed him the sheets. She saw TJ at the bottom.

"Come down slowly Abel", he shouted up at him.

Abel nodded. Isabelle watched as TJ and his partner reached up and took a hold of Abel.

TJ's partner checked on Abel and Austin. Isabelle pulled the blanket back up. She was going to tie it around Malia and have her hold on and slowly take her down.

"Mommy", Malia said.

Isabelle turned to pick her up, but was punched hard. She fell back. When she tried to open her eyes, everything was spinning. She felt Malia place her hand on her side.

"Isabelle", she heard TJ shout.

 **A/N: Two chapters left!**


	31. Chapter 31-Brave

Dean arrived at his house and took out his extra pack from the back of his truck. The bottom of the house was in flames. He stopped. He could feel the panic attack rearing its ugly head. TJ ran over to him with Abel and Austin.

"Mom and Malia are still inside", his son shouted.

He could hear the fire truck coming.

"Dad", Abel shouted, shaking him.

He finally looked at his son. Tears staining his cheeks.

"Mom and Mal are still inside. I know you're scared, but we need you right now. Please", Abel cried.

He didn't know what it was, but his adrenaline kicked into overdrive. He quickly put his gear on.

"TJ, get the hose and put it on full blast. Aim it at the fire and don't stop till the fire truck gets here", Dean ordered.

TJ nodded. Dean went over, grabbing the blanket from the back, he wet it and placed it over his head.

"Be careful dad", Abel shouted.

* * *

Trish, Catrina, Alberto, and Dwayne were enjoying dinner when they got the call from Nikki about the fire. Catrina called Mia to let her know. Getting to the house, they had watched Dean disappear inside.

"What is he doing?", Trish yelled, while Alberto held her back.

"His job", Abel smiled.

* * *

Mia and Chad raced to the house. Spotting the firetruck as it pulled in. She ran over to her mom.

"Its okay. Dean went in for them.", Catrina said.

"It was him, wasn't it? Jason", Mia asked.

* * *

Jason locked the bedroom door. He hovered over Isabelle, Malia crying at her side.

"You thought you could leave me, Mia", he said.

Isabelle pushed herself towards the window, making sure Malia stayed behind her.

"I'm not Mia, Jason", Isabelle said, but she wasn't sure if he heard her.

Her face hurt from when he hit her.

"You left me for him. For that loser who can't give you everything and anything you want", Jason continued.

He closed the space between them and kicked her. She gasped for air. Malia screamed and cried harder.

"Daddy", she called for Dean.

"If I can't have you, he won't either", Jason said.

Before he could hit her again, the door was kicked open. Jason turned to see Dean. Dean looked at his wife and daughter.

"Jason", he started.

"You. You did this. If you and your wife wouldn't have gotten into Mia's head, I would still have her", Jason said.

"You think I was going to sit around and let you hurt my sister. Think again. Now step away from my wife and daughter", Dean shouted.

In the hall, the roof collapsed. Dean flinched and Jason noticed. A smirk growing on his face.

"Afraid, Dean", Jason said.

"I won't repeat myself, Jason", Dean said.

The smoke was starting to enter the room quickly. Isabelle sat up, seeing something moving outside, it was Roman on a ladder.

"Mia is mine", Jason growled.

Roman quickly pulled Malia out and handed her off to Seth.

"Its okay, uncle Roman and me have you", Seth whispered softly to Malia.

Handing her off to Randy, who wrapped her in a blanket before taking her to an ambulance. Catrina and Celina ran over to her.

"I need to make sure there's no smoke in her lungs", Xavier said.

They nodded. Trish joined them with Abel and Mia.

"Where's mom?", Abel asked.

* * *

Spencer and Roman climbed in through the window. Jason spun around and tried to approach them to stop them. Dean tackled him. Jason lifted his feet and planted them against the wall, pushing them back and stumbling into the hall.

They both coughed and Dean removed his emergency gear. It was too heavy.

"Jason, its over. We have to get out of here", Dean yelled.

Dean could see Roman and Spencer working to get Isabelle out. He swallowed, not so sure if he was going to get out. Dean closed the space between him and Jason, putting him in a headlock.

"I'm getting you out one way or another", Dean growled, dragging Jason to the room and then to the window.

Roman climbed back in and helped. Apart of the roof, fell on Jason's leg and he screamed.

"Shit", both Roman and Dean said.

Dean grabbed the wet blanket he used, it was drying out and fast. He used it to help Roman lift the burning wood. Dean coughed hard. Roman removed his mask and placed it over Dean.

"I can't", Dean shouted.

"You can. Now take it and put it on, that's an order", Roman shouted.

Jason's legs were burned and he was screaming in pain. Spencer popped back in and helped. Dean looked down at his hands and noticed they had also gotten burned, but not as bad as Jason.

"The house is going down, we need to get out", Roman said.

Spencer pulled Jason out, Seth helped. Kane, helped Dean out, his hands were now in pain. The floor board creaked, Roman was about to fall through. Dean reached out and took his friend's hand. While holding the window with the other.

"I got you", Dean shouted.

Kane and Randy reached in, the burn blisters on Dean's hands were bleeding, but he was not going to let go of Roman till he was out and safe.

* * *

Trish checked on Isabelle before running to the back to look for her son. They tried to stop her, but she pushed through.

"Ma'am, stop", someone shouted after her.

"Dean", she called.

"Yeah", she turned at the sound of her son's voice.

He was sitting next to Roman, getting his hands wrapped by Kofi. She collapsed next to him and hugged him.

"I'm okay mom. How's my family?", he said.

"Fine, all good", she said.

"And Jason?", he asked.

"They got him in an ambulance and took off. They did the same with Izzy just now, Catrina went with her. The kids are with Celina and Jon", she said, cupping her son's face in her hands.

"I need to get to the hospital to be with my wife", Dean said.

Trish nodded. She and Roman helped him up without using his hands. Mia ran over to him with Abel and they hugged him.

"This is all my fault", Mia cried into his chest.

"Hey, look at me, Mia", Dean said.

Trish set an arm over her shoulders to comfort her.

"This is not your fault. That son of a bitch is crazy. We didn't know he would do this", Dean said.

He wiped her cheeks with his arm.

"Your hands", she gasped.

"Will be okay. I would sacrifice my hands over and over again, if it meant saving my family", he said.

She nodded.

"Malia doesn't stop crying. We've tried everything to calm her", Abel said.

"Take me to her", Dean replied.

They did. She saw him and pushed her way out of grandpa Jon's arms. She ran over to him and he didn't care how much pain his hands were in, he lifted his daughter into his arms and held her close.

"Daddy", she cried.

"I've got you. Its okay baby", he whispered to her.

* * *

Isabelle woke up to the sound of beeping. She groaned and looked over with groggy eyes. The machine was blurry till her vision focused. She sat up when she remembered Jason.

"Its okay, relax. Everyone is fine", Dean said softly.

She looked around the room. Malia and Abel were in the hospital bed beside hers, fast asleep.

Mia and Chad were on a cot with Austin cuddled between them. Her mom and Dwayne sitting on the couch, Catrina's head on his shoulder. Trish and Alberto were on the floor in a pile of blankets. She was sure they weren't comfortable, any of them.

She swallowed and Dean handed her a cup of chipped ice.

"Slow", he whispered.

"No one wanted to go home without making sure you were okay. Doctors also want to keep the kids to make sure they didn't inhale a lot of smoke", Dean explained.

He hissed and she noticed him looking at his hands.

"You got burned", she said.

"Doctor said it wasn't bad. They'll heal and I can still work after", he smiled.

"Where is Jon and my grandma?", she asked.

"Bringing a change of clothes for everyone. Diapers for Austin", he said.

She nodded and touched her head when it hurt.

"You've got a mean concussion. When he hit you and then your head hit pretty hard against the floor.", Dean said.

"He thought I was Mia", she replied.

Dean nodded.

"TJ and Dwayne spoke to him. Also his family, his parents aren't bailing him out of this one. Too much damage done apparently.", Dean said.

"You came in to get us", Izzy smiled.

He returned it.

"Thanks to our son, who knocked some sense into me. I would never forgive myself if I lost you and Mal.", he whispered.

He leaned in and kissed her, placing her hand behind his head to keep their lips connected longer.


	32. Chapter 32-One Year

**One Year Later-**

Dean was helping to fix Chad's tie. He smoothed down his shoulders and nodded.

"You look good kid.", Dean said.

Chad smiled.

"Now, if I find out that you hurt my sister in law, your ass is mine", Dean said, pointing a finger in Chad's face.

"I wouldn't dare", Chad said.

Dean smiled and nodded.

"I knew I always liked you", Dean said.

Chad laughed, along with Roman and Seth.

"Alright, lets get you married", Dean said.

Dean made his way down the hall and stopped in front of a door that said _Bride._ He knocked and Izzy opened the door. Her navy blue dress hugged her three month baby bump. Their last little girl.

"Is she ready?", he asked.

Izzy nodded and let him in. Trish and Catrina were fanning out Mia's vale.

"Wow, Chad is going to be speechless", Dean said.

Mia smiled. Unlike Dean and Izzy, Mia wanted a big wedding.

"Really?", she asked.

Dean nodded.

"Okay, lets get you married baby sis", Isabelle said.

Mia nodded and made her way to the door. Dean stopped Izzy and kissed her.

"And you look damn good in that dress Mrs. Ambrose", Dean said.

"Keep complimenting me and you'll get lucky tonight", she said.

He groaned in her ear and she giggled. Their house had completely burned to the ground. After a few months of deciding what they were going to do, rebuilding it was their best option. It was their land after all.

Dean had spent a few months healing his hands up, and rehab. Chris had trusted him and had given him prescription pain meds. Dean left the pills in his wife's hands so his problem wouldn't get out of hand.

Thankfully it didn't.

Jason spent the whole year in the hospital and rehab for his legs. Keeping a police officer on him at all times. His trial would be starting some time this year and Mia was more than willing to testify against him. Along with the exes he tortured for years with his threats, and stalking.

Mia took Dean's arm.

"Thank you for walking me down the aisle", she whispered to him.

"Anytime", he replied.

She could still see the scares on his hands. The music started playing, taking her mind off them.

As she made her way down the aisle, she noticed how happy her mom was with Dwayne, even deciding to live together last month.

Same with Trish and her uncle, but before that, her uncle announced to them that he had a son. Grandma Celina laid into him for keeping it a secret for so long, making everyone laugh as she hit him with her sandal.

Spencer had met Summer through Renee and both had hit it off. As much as Isabelle didn't like it, she understood that it wasn't her place to say anything. Summer did however apologize for what she said and did to Isabelle so long ago.

 _If this is going to work between us, I need you to respect the mother of my son. Isabelle isn't going anywhere._

Spencer had said to her. She agreed.

"Who gives this woman to this man?", the priest asked.

Bringing Mia back to the present.

"Her family and I do", Dean answered.

Dean set her hand in Chad's. Dean kissed the side of her head.

* * *

Everyone was dancing after they cut the cake. Isabelle removed her shoes and wiggled her toes. Dean took the chair in front of hers and patted his knee. She smiled and lifted her feet onto his lap. He rubbed them for her.

"That feels so good. Thank you babe", she said.

They were aching from all the running around they were doing. She and her mom wanted to give Mia the best worry free wedding, or as best as it could be to a point.

"Don't forget to drink water", Dean reminded.

She lifted the bottle. He nodded.

"You're the best husband, ever", she said.

He chuckled.

"How's my girl doing?", he asked, his eyes on her bump.

She rubbed her hands over her small belly.

"Perfect", she replied.

Dean looked over towards the dance floor. Spencer was dancing with Malia and she was giggling. Summer was dancing with Abel.

"She's good to them.", Dean said.

Isabelle rolled her eyes and Dean chuckled.

"I'm trying. I don't trust her completely. Just like Renee, she has to show me that she's changed and can be trusted with my son", she said.

Dean nodded.

"Agreed", Dean said.

Baron walked over with his daughter and Isabelle asked for her.

"Hi pretty girl", Isabelle said, kissing the baby girl's cheek.

Renee walked over and hugged Dean before sitting down.

"Sorry we're late, my grandmother's Anniversary party went on longer than we thought and then traffic hit us", Renee explained.

"Its all good, you got here just in time. Cake is being served", Isabelle said.

Renee laughed. Dean stood.

"Want a piece?", he asked.

"Do you even have to ask?", Isabelle said with a raised brow.

Brie and Nikki walked over when they saw Renee, hugging her and taking the baby. Roman sat beside Izzy.

"Want some more water?", he asked her.

"No. Dean went to get me cake, I'm sure he's also getting me more water", she replied.

He laughed softly. She looked in the direction of the cake and spotted Dean talking to Zane and Zelina. Mia had invited them since their families had grown close.

Seth and Paige came over after dancing. They had left their daughter with a babysitter. Wanting a night out together. Dean came back over with cake and as she predicted, water.

He kissed her and ran his hand over her bump once.

"Happy, I'm so fucking happy", he whispered to her.

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Me too", she replied.


	33. Chapter 33-Thank You

I hope you all enjoyed this sequel. As always, Thank You for the Follow/Favorites. I appreciate each and everyone of you, especially when you also take the time to leave a review or send me a private message. (Virtual hugs and high fives). I have a few stories/sequels in the works and one I'm co-writing with LoveTheEffect.

Also check out Debwood-1999 who is continuing with Into The Woods series. **Sacrifices**.

Twitter: Alejandra619

 **Thank You for Reviewing:** ambrose-kohli-girl, labinnacslove, Moxley Gal1, Levesque-Rollins823, lourdes1694, Ari, Lisee, Debwood-1999, Guest (All)

 **Stories still on going:**

Girls Like You-Dean & Lexi

Human-Roman & Millie

* **New** * Two Worlds Collide, first chapter should be up.

 **Continued series I'm working on:**

 **Dean & Alyssa- Heart On A Trigger-(Wont be a long story)**

 **Seth & Savannah- Safe (not long story)**

 **Roman & Amaya- Hardest Thing **

**Any stories you want to see continued, message me and let me know. Maybe i can come up with something for them.**


End file.
